Sangue Divino
by Regina-Thirteenth Key
Summary: Último Capítulo On. Obrigada por acompanhar :
1. Prólogo

**Notas da Autora: **Essa fanfic é U.A. E eu espero que gostem.

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

_Prólogo_

_A chuva forte se fundia ao vento, causando a impressão de que o mundo estava acabando. Trovões cortavam o silêncio da noite brutalmente e os raios rasgavam o véu negro que cobria o céu._

_E, no meio daquilo tudo, uma criança chorava._

_Ele estava com medo. Sempre tivera medo de tormentas como aquelas. Para aquela criança, tormentas eram mau presságio. Eram o aviso prévio do desastre._

_-InuYasha! –a voz que gritou seu nome o tirou do estado de choque, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça, que escondera junto dos joelhos, no canto de um quarto. –pegue sua mãe e vá o mais longe que puder. Se sentir um cheiro que não seja o meu, corra mais rápido._

_-Mas... papai... e você? –as lágrimas que ele segurara corajosamente rolaram naquele momento. –E... está chovendo!_

_-Sei que você tem medo, filho... –ele o olhou com carinho. –mas a vida da sua mãe depende disso. Vá!_

_Ele foi._

_Mesmo chorando, InuYasha correu até o quarto dos pais. A mãe já abria uma das janelas, o vento forte empurrando as cortinas para o teto. Ao se virar para o seu quarto, de onde saíra, InuYasha gritou._

_-Papai! –o quarto estava em chamas._

_A mãe o impediu de seguir até o lugar novamente, para ajudar o homem que ficara lá._

_-Temos que ir! –ela também chorava. –Ele vai sobreviver. Tem que sobreviver!_

_Juntos, eles pularam a janela._

_A noite fria os acolheu e engoliu ao mesmo tempo. InuYasha correu o mais rápido que pôde. Sentira o cheiro do fogo, mas sentira também um cheiro humano junto do de seu pai. Ele mandara apertar o passo se sentisse outro odor, e foi o que o menino fez._

_Ouviu um uivo de cão. Seu pai tomara a forma youkai. O garoto se orgulhava do pai ser um youkai completo, mesmo que por causa da mãe humana ele fosse um hanyou._

_As ruas estavam desertas. Quando tomou uma distância grande da casa, agora em chamas ardendo pelo céu inteiro, InuYasha se virou novamente. Acima da construção da qual ele saíra com a mãe se abria um buraco negro._

_-InuTaisho! –foi a mulher quem gritou. Izayoi não pode crer no que via. Seu amado estava desacordado, novamente na forma humana, sendo elevado em direção ao buraco no céu._

_-Mãe... –a criança chorava junto com ela. –O... o que aconteceu?_

_-Eles nos encontraram. –sussurrou ela, ajoelhando-se ao lado do filho. Não agüentaria mais ficar em pé._

_-Quem? –o garotinho a abraçava com força, tentando amparar e ser amparado. –Quem nos encontrou?_

_-Não há tempo para explicar. –disse ela, levantando-se rapidamente. –eles estão à caminho._

_Daquela vez foi a mulher quem arrastou InuYasha._

_Ele assistiu, desesperado, o pai sumir nas sombras do céu noturno. Depois daquilo, parou de chover._

_O noticiário da manhã, que ele viu com a mãe no dia seguinte, dizia que o fenômeno da noite anterior fora algo inexplicável. Um dos vários que aconteciam em curtos intervalos de tempo nos últimos três meses._

_-Não são fenômenos naturais. –disse ela, antes de desligar a TV. Eles estavam num hotel desde a noite anterior. –São aqueles malditos._

_Quando InuYasha perguntou quem eram as pessoas das quais sua mãe falava, ela apenas balançou a cabeça._

_-Um dia eu te explicarei, Inu... Um dia._

_Até doze anos depois, o dia ainda não chegara._


	2. Capítulo I  As Rosas Negras

**Notas Iniciais: **Oi! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e me desculpem pela demora na postagem. É que eu também posto essa fanfic no orkut, e lá a coisa meio que ferveu, porque estamos numa fase mais crítica. Também tenho que postar outras fics... Tenho mania de amontoar tudo... o.O... Testando as configurações, eu descobri que as mudanças de local que eu marcava com três asteriscos eram apagadas... Então em homenagem ao site, que realmente manda MUITO be fazendo essas coisas e ferrando nossos textos... substituirei por o0o. Enjoy! E valeu pelos coments.

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo I –As Rosas Negras**

Chovia.

Observando ao vidro da janela, por onde pequenas gotas d'água corriam uma atrás da outra, InuYasha pensava. Chuva. Ele odiava a chuva agora, ao invés de temê-la.

Ele se fora num dia chuvoso, muito mais do que aquele.

InuYasha se lembrava muito bem.

A leve batida na porta o fez parar de olhar o tempo.

-InuYasha? –a voz dela o reconfortava. Pelo menos a mãe continuava junto dele. –O que você tem?

Izayoi entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado do filho, em cima da cama. Ele estava encostado à parede, as pernas postas de qualquer jeito sob o colchão macio. Ele não tirara as roupas pretas, ainda.

-Hoje faz doze anos, mãe. –disse ele, observando a mulher. Ela envelhecera, mas a pele continuava lisa, os cabelos continuavam imaculadamente negros, sem um único fio branco. –Doze anos, e você nunca me contou.

Ela suspirou. Já decidira contar a ele o que ocorrera mais de uma década atrás. Seu filho já fizera dezoito anos. Era hora. Ela observou por um instante os cabelos prateados que ele insistia em deixar longos. Já desistira de fazê-lo cortar os longos fios que lembravam o pai. Assim como os olhos dourados. Ele a confortava e causava a dor da lembrança ao mesmo tempo. E ela o amava.

-Agora que voltamos da cerimônia... –ela encostou-se ao filho, e ele deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, os cabelos ficando ao alcance das mãos carinhosas dela. –Acho que é hora de te contar...

Ele ficou em silêncio.

-Seu pai era um youkai. –começou ela. InuYasha apenas assentiu. –E, alguns anos atrás, existiam humanos que perseguiam youkais.

Ele enrijeceu os ombros ao ouvir aquilo.

-Nós compramos uma casa em um bairro tranqüilo quando soubemos que eu estava grávida. –continuou ela. –E lá ninguém sabia que seu pai era youkai, nenhum visinho suspeitava. Ele usava a forma humana o tempo todo. Foi naquela época que nasceram As Rosas Negras.

-Quem eram As Rosas Negras? –as mãos dela percorriam os cabelos do rapaz.

-Eram humanos que lidavam com poderes ocultos, como os de sacerdotes e monges. Mas usavam esses poderes para banir youkais deste mundo. –ele sentiu o cheiro salgado das lágrimas de Izayoi. –Se intitulavam As Rosas Negras. Belas, aparentemente inofensivas, mas cheias de espinhos e escuridão. Eles acharam seu pai e o baniram.

Ao ouvir um soluço, InuYasha tomou mulher num abraço apertado.

-Para onde o baniram, mãe? –a pergunta pairou no ar durante algum tempo.

-Para o inferno.

o0o

A rua não estava movimentada. Tókio estava fria.

O hanyou caminhou lentamente até a biblioteca mais próxima da casa que ele habitava com a mãe desde que a mansão Taishou queimara até as cinzas.

O prédio era grande, espaçoso, bonito. Existia lá uma infinidade de livros, e InuYasha nunca se importara com eles até aquele momento. Foi direto aos jornais do ano da morte do pai, guardados num arquivo. Sem se importar com o peso, graças à força inumana que recebera como herança genética do pai, ele carregou cerca de cem exemplares antigos do jornal local para uma mesa isolada.

Um por um, ele examinou todos e separou os que tinham matérias sobre as Rosas Negras. Devolveu os que não lhe interessavam e começou a ler os que separara.

"...Rosas Negras, uma sociedade anônima, que começou a banir youkais para outro plano..."

"...Deixam mensagens à população prometendo deixar as ruas mais seguras..."

"...Mais um youkai banido..."

"Rosas Negras assumem autoria de ataque a grupo adolescente de youkais desaparecido ontem..."

Eram dezenas de notas e matérias sobre a organização.As Rosas Negras haviam espalhado o terror entre os youkais durante cerca de três meses, e eram comentados até os dias atuais quando um ataque a youkais ficava sem explicação.

Aparentemente o ataque contra seu pai fora o último ato que o grupo assumira ter praticado.

Na última matéria, ele achou algo diferente.

"Mulher diz poder trazer de volta youkais banidos"

Ele puxou a folha, debaixo de diversas outras, apenas para descobrir que ela fora rasgada por alguém que lera o artigo antes dele. A única coisa que InuYasha conseguiu foi ver uma foto da tal mulher, de longos cabelos cuja foto em preto e branco não fornecia a cor, e a legenda abaixo, que dizia:

"Yamamoto Sayuri, a mulher que diz poder trazer de volta os youkais banidos pelas Rosas"

-Yamamoto Sayuri... –repetiu o hanyou, levantando-se. –Acho que você vai receber uma visitinha.

o0o

Ele conseguiu o endereço na própria biblioteca. Yamamoto era freqüentadora, aparentemente assídua, do local.

Ao chegar no bairro afastado do centro, um lugar agradavelmente modesto e belo, o hanyou bateu na porta da casa que identificou como sendo de Sayuri.

-Quem é? –a voz era estranhamente reconfortante, e ele percebeu que ela era jovem. Estranho. A foto tinha doze anos, e lá ela parecia ter quase trinta anos.

Quando a porta se abriu, ele percebeu porque a voz e aparência de Sayuri continuavam jovens. Se tratava de uma youkai.

Ela sorriu, e disse:

-Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-lo, garoto?

Ele abriu a mão em frente ao rosto emoldurado por belas mechas de cabelos vermelhos. Ela observou por alguns instantes o papel, depois os olhos dele, e por fim abriu mais a porta, dando passagem ao hanyou.

-Quem eles levaram da sua família? –perguntou ela, enquanto fazia sinal para que ele se sentasse.

-Meu pai. –disse ele, encarando-a com segurança. –Eu tinha seis anos. Só fiquei sabendo disso hoje.

-Entendo. –ela foi até o cômodo vizinho, que ele percebeu ser a cozinha pelo agradável cheiro que saiu de lá pouco depois. Quando voltou, Sayuri trouxe dois copos de suco e um pote cheio de biscoitos. –Eles levaram meu marido.

-Como posso fazer... para que ele volte? –ele foi direto, e ela respeitou aquilo.

-É impossível, garoto.

-Taishou. Taishou InuYasha. –disse ele, percebendo que não se apresentara ainda. –E você disse que podia trazer os banidos de volta.

-Isso foi doze anos atrás. Hoje é impossível. –ela parecia desolada. –Eu tentei durante muito tempo, mas me faltou o mais essencial. E, depois de alguns anos de tentativas, o essencial deixou de existir.

-Como assim? –ele se levantou, frustrado. –O que faltou? E porque não é mais possível trazê-lo de volta?

-Sente-se, e eu explicarei. –ela tentava manter a calma, mas a tristeza que a invadia era enorme. Um rosto sorridente e tranqüilo apareceu em sua memória. Ela afastou o pensamento rapidamente. Ele se fora. Não era hora para sentir saudade.

Quando InuYasha, a contragosto, voltou a se sentar, ela respirou fundo e começou:

-As Rosas Negras trabalhavam com poderes espirituais que, em força, eram comparáveis aos de monges e sacerdotes. Porém, a pureza dos poderes deles era maculada por ser usada para o mal. Eles se recusavam a aceitar o fato de que o poder deles era limitado pela maneira como os usavam, porque achavam que os youkais eram um perigo que deveria ser banido. –ela pegou um dos copos sobre a mesa e segurou-o com as duas mãos. –Então, para selar completamente os portais que abriam depois de mandar para lá o youkai que queriam banir, eles usavam sangue.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos. Sangue?

-Eles usavam o próprio sangue para selar os portais, e assim apenas o sangue deles poderia abrir novamente as passagens para o inferno. Eu tentei, durante muito tempo, encontrar algum membro das Rosas, para poder usá-lo como chave e trazer de volta meu marido. –ela suspirou. -Mas eles eram impossíveis de se localizar. E, depois de algum tempo, quando a organização se desfez devido às revoltas youkais, o sangue deles acabou se diluindo completamente, por causa de casamentos, uniões de famílias. A mistura fez com que o sangue deles se perdesse. Agora, seria praticamente impossível encontrar um herdeiro do sangue das Rosas, um sangue puro o bastante para abrir o portal.

-Praticamente? –perguntou InuYasha. Praticamente ainda deixava uma margem de esperança.

-Bem... –ela não parecia muito disposta a falar sobre aquilo. –Havia um membro, um único membro...

-Continue. –encorajou o hanyou.

-Seu nome era Takedo. É o único membro do qual consegui descobrir o nome. Mas, depois de algum tempo, ele simplesmente desapareceu. Sei que tinha uma filha e uma neta, mas também não pude localizá-las, porque os nomes eram diferentes. Soube por informantes que obtive na época... que Takedo só permitia casamentos de familiares seus com membros das Rosas, por ser muito conservador. A mistura de sangue por parte de seu clã, portanto, deve continuar pura, por ter apenas membros da organização.

-Então é atrás dele que eu devo ir. –disse o hanyou, decidido. –Como ele sumiu?

-Não faço idéia. –disse ela, baixando o rosto. –Se soubesse, já teria meu marido de volta.

O hanyou percebeu que a conversa abalara a youkai. Levantou-se, então, e disse, sorrindo:

-Muito obrigado, Yamamoto Sayuri. Sou grato pela sua ajuda.

E, logo depois, ele saiu de lá.

-Quem era, mãe? –um garotinho de cabelos azulados e olhos verdes como os dela sorriu ao descer as escadas que InuYasha não vira, no canto da sala.

-Era um rapaz que queria falar sobre assuntos de adulto, Yoshi.

Ele bufou.

-Então quer dizer que ele queria falar de algo que tem a ver com papai, não é?

Ela sorriu. O filho tinha onze anos. Nascera exatamente duas semanas após a morte do pai. E, mesmo assim, tinha um enorme respeito à memória do homem que nunca conhecera.

-Sim, filho. Sim.

Pegando-o no colo, mesmo ouvindo os protestos do garoto, ela acariciou os cabelos tão iguais aos do amado.

Quanta saudade.

o0o

InuYasha foi direto da casa de Sayuri para outro lugar. Não conseguiria achar Takedo, mas sabia de alguém que com certeza saberia como fazê-lo.

Ao bater na porta do velho prédio, ele viu um olho castanho escuro por trás do olho mágico na porta. Ao reconhecê-lo, a pessoa por trás abriu espaço para que o hanyou passasse.

-O que o trás aqui, InuYasha? –a voz doce da garota que abrira a porta o fez sorrir. –Quer que eu te arranje mais um presente surpresa para Kikyou?

-Oi pra você também, Sango. –rebateu ele, sorrindo agradavelmente. Por fora o lugar parecia um lar para mendigos, mas por dentro era um quartel general. Sango sabia manter as coisas em ordem, e sabia o que era bom e o que não era. Só utilizava materiais de primeira mão.

-Fala logo, o que você quer? –ela se sentou diante de um computador completamente preto, com luzes néon se acendendo por baixo do teclado, iluminando as teclas. –Faço uma busca rápida e consigo em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

-Você devia parar com isso. Seu talento pode te colocar nas maiores empresas de software do mundo. Pra que usar tanta habilidade em negócios desse tipo? –ele vivia falando isso, e ela sempre dava a mesma resposta.

-Tal pai, tal filha. –ela não contaria para ele que mandara um currículo para a maior empresa japonesa de eletrônicos. Não até saber se fora aceita ou não. –Agora fala logo o que quer.

-Quero duas coisas. –disse ele. –Um, pare de vender informações do governo. Dois, me arranje uma árvore genealógica da família de um tal Takedo.

-Ta... -ela começou a digitar rapidamente. –Resposta para o pedido um: Não. O governo americano é formado de um bando de idiotas, e merecem ser espionados e sabotados por mim. Dois: Tá na mão.

Ela imprimiu rapidamente a árvore genealógica. Fora meio difícil, pensou Sango. Mas InuYasha não precisava saber daquilo. O hanyou observava a fumaça que saía da impressora, enquanto sua encomenda era rapidamente imprimida. A velocidade era mesmo impressionante. Sango tinha orgulho de todas as suas máquinas.

-Hm... –ele analisou o impresso. –Por que Yamamoto não encontrou Takedo? Afinal, está tudo bem claro aqui.

Sango olhou a árvore genealógica por trás dele e suspirou. Como o amigo era burro.

-Esse tal, ou essa tal de Yamamoto... deve ter conseguido o nome Takedo e imaginado imediatamente ser um homem. Aí é que está o problema. Takedo Naeko, que se casou com Higurashi Takeru. –ela apontou os nomes. –Aparentemente ela era viúva, e se casou... nossa, que complicado... com o avô paterno da neta. Ela é avó materna da garota... Kagome... nome legal. A mãe dela, Sra Higurashi, perdeu o marido alguns anos atrás, por motivos desconhecidos. Se quiser eu pesquiso.

-Não precisa. –disse ele, dobrando as folhas que Sango imprimira. A garota era eficiente. Conseguira até os endereços. –Obrigado, Sango-chan.

-Me agradece terminando com a Kikyou. –ela sorriu. –Se não além de orelhas você vai ganhar outro enfeite no cocuruto.

-Feh... –ela ainda ouviu alguns palavrões, antes do hanyou sair pela mesma porta que usara para entrar.Sorrindo, Sango voltou a trancar a porta do velho prédio e retornou ao computador. Tinha assuntos não resolvidos, que deixara de lado com a chegada do amigo.

-Agora... –disse ela, digitando agilmente –Vamos ver quem é você, seu desgraçado. E vamos ver também como conseguiu acesso aos meus arquivos.


	3. Capítulo 2  O Sangue Divino

**Notas Iniciais: **lol... Segundo capítulo, espero que curtam e mandem reviews... '... Bom, o que dizer sobre esse capítulo? Ah, sim: Não odeiem Kikyou, não procurem HK (fictício), e, principalmente, não deixem de ler!

**Reviews: **Taisho Girl s2: Muito obrigada! Eu também tenhcerta preferência pela Sango. Gosto dela, principalmente nessa história. Jessicalpc:Que bom que você gostou lol. Espero que continue gostando! Kagome Inuitsumo: Aí está a continuãção, espero que goste. E sim, é isso aí que você entendeu.

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo II –O Sangue Divino**

O ar frio congelava seus dedos, mas ela já não os sentia havia algum tempo.

Saindo de casa, uma bela garota, adolescente, fechou um portão de ferro com calma e trancou-o tranqüilamente. Ao seu lado, um garotinho gemeu de frio.

-Mana... a gente não pode ficar em casa hoje? Está muito frio! –dizia ele.

-Souta... –ela suspirou. –Já te deixei faltar na aula ontem, o que mamãe vai dizer se você não for hoje também?

-Mas ela não precisa ficar sabendo! A mamãe está viajando, eu falto e a gente guarda segredo! –retrucou ele, com um sorriso esperançoso.

-Ah... Desiste, garoto. Hoje você vai agüentar o frio, assim como eu e seus colegas! –ela sorriu de um jeito maldoso e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

-Kagome... Às vezes você me dá medo. –sussurrou o garoto.

-Então espere até o almoço. Hoje eu convidei alguns amigos para vir aqui em casa, então não vou poder te levar até o restaurante do vovô. –o sorriso aumentou, causando uma expressão de medo no rosto do menino. –Vou cozinhar.

Os dois brincavam sobre os talentos culinários da garota, enquanto caminhavam lentamente em direção à escola, alguns quarteirões adiante. Observando-os, caminhando um pouco atrás da dupla, InuYasha analisava Higurashi Kagome. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes caíam pelos ombros, chegando até o meio das costas. a franja armada dava um certo charme ao rosto, emoldurando olhos castanhos tão belos quanto os de Kikyou. Ao pegar-se comparando uma estranha à sua namorada, o hanyou se repreendeu. Continuou caminhando atrás dos dois, até que Kagome parou no portão de uma escola e deixou Souta ali. Depois, a garota continuou caminhando, rumo ao próprio colégio.

Ela murmurava a letra de uma música, andando com passos que batiam com o compasso da canção. Acompanhava perfeitamente cada nota, e InuYasha percebeu que a voz dela era agradável. Os pés tocavam o chão com suavidade, e ele reconheceu a música que ela cantarolava. Era uma de suas preferidas.

Chegaram ao colégio. Lá, Kagome cumprimentou várias garotas, entre elas uma de cabelos negros presos num coque e olhos vermelhos bem maquiados. Reconheceu-a como Kagura, uma estudante, assim como InuYasha Estudavam juntos. Ele e Kagome, aparentemente, freqüentavam o mesmo colégio.

O que facilitaria o processo de aproximação.

O hanyou já decidira, ao ver que a neta da tal Takedo era de sua idade, que o mais fácil e apropriado seria se aproximar dela de maneira sutil, usando seu charme. Afinal, ficaria muito mais fácil conseguir o sangue de uma pessoa se esta estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele.

InuYasha decidiu que faria Kagome se apaixonar por ele. E o fato de a garota ser rodeada por vários rapazes logo depois de deixar as amigas não tirou-lhe a coragem.

Quando o sinal bateu, ele seguiu Kagome até a sala onde ela estudava. Anotou mentalmente o número pendurado na porta e depois foi para a própria classe. Lá, encontrou Kikyou.

Ela conversava animadamente com uma colega. InuYasha perguntou-se o que elas estavam falando tão cheias de emoção, e porque pararam quando ele chegou.

-InuYasha! –a namorada o cumprimentou com um beijo. Kami, que lábios ela tinha.

Ele observou o belo rosto e Kikyou. Os cabelos negros emolduravam olhos frios e magnéticos, de cor castanha brilhante.

-Eu... Quero conversar com você. –disse ele, fazendo o sorriso de Kikyou sumir.

Ela sabia o que "quero conversar com você" e "precisamos conversar" significavam, e não gostava do significado das palavras.

-O que foi, InuYasha? –perguntou ela, quando os dois estavam distantes o suficiente para que a colega com quem ela estivera conversando não ouvisse nada. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, aconteceu sim. Eu... Achei um jeito de ajudar meu pai.

Kikyou ouviu com atenção a explicação do hanyou. O pai era uma das poucas coisas sobre as quais ele evitava falar. Quando InuYasha terminou, ela sorriu.

-Então era só isso? Claro, que bom! Você pode trazer ele de volta, se quiser eu te ajudo! Posso procurar sobre esse ritual de abertura de portais nos pergaminhos e livros da minha família.

Kikyou fazia parte de uma família de sacerdotes e monges, e ele sabia que a ajuda dela seria muito útil. Por isso, assentiu com a cabeça. Falou:

-Tem mais uma coisa... Essa pessoa de quem eu tenho que conseguir o sangue... é uma garota aqui do colégio. Então eu pensei em... Você sabe, me aproximar, virar amigo dela... Talvez mais. –ele desviou o olhar naquele momento, esperando a reação de Kikyou.

-Ah... –disse ela. –Entendi. Então você quer... Terminar comigo. Tudo bem.

-Tudo bem? –ele voltou a encará-la. Kikyou olhava-o sem demonstrar nada na face. Nem mesmo uma gota da raiva que ele esperava.

-Claro. Se você vai se aproximar dela apenas pelo sangue que corre nas veias... Então, quando você terminar com ela, e seu pai estiver de volta... A gente pode voltar, certo? –Ela sentou-se sobre uma carteira e cruzou as pernas, esperando a resposta.

-Ah... –pensando do jeito dela, era simples. –Claro.

-Então... Eu vou pesquisar esse ritual pra você, InuYasha. Vou te ajudar a trazer seu pai de volta. E, depois, você chuta essa tal e volta pra mim. Certo?

Ele concordou.

Quando InuYasha foi se sentar, Kikyou sorriu. Por um momento, pensara... Ah, tanto faz. Ele não ia mesmo terminar de verdade. Graças à sua inteligência, claro.

Ainda sorrindo, foi conversar com a colega, ainda sentada e esperando seu retorno.

o0o

Rastreadores de sinais.

O que o governo japonês pensava que estava fazendo?

Sango deu um chute no saco de areia que pendurara no teto um ano atrás. Um soco, dois chutes, mais três socos.

-Droga...

O governo americano ela até entenderia. Afinal, tinha dado algum prejuízo para eles. Mas seu próprio país colocando profissionais em rastreamento de sinais eletrônicos no seu pé era demais. Kuso, ela estava do lado deles, certo?

Ah, mas ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. Seu sinal era o maior daquele lado da cidade, então provavelmente a pessoa que estava atrás dela já estava por ali. O melhor seria desativar toda a parafernália que tinha, e usar apenas o computador. Depois, acharia o desgraçado e daria uma lição nele.

Ela também sabia rastrear, e muito bem.

Até lá, deveria voltar à escola. Fazia quanto tempo que não ia? Uma semana? Não, não podia ser, as aulas tinham começado há menos dias. Nem sabia se havia alunos novos em sua classe. Trabalhar dentro de casa a fazia perder um pouco a noção do tempo. Só fazia força para comparecer nas provas finais e garantir a passagem de ano.

Foi até a janela que ficava no grande salão de ginástica. Podia ver o colégio dali. Ligaria para Yura, pediria que a colega a pusesse em dia com tudo.

-Alô?

A voz dela era sonolenta. Sango percebeu que acordara a colega. Que horas eram?

-Opa... Duas e meia da madrugada, desculpa, Yura. Nem me toquei. Só queria saber se você pode me colocar em dia com a matéria. –disse Sango.

-Claro. –a garota parecia bem pouco irritada. –Mas você vai ter que mandar ver, e rápido. Amanhã a gente vê, na escola. Acho que uma garota vai fazer um grupo de estudos. Todas as classes serão bem vindas. Mas agora eu vou dormir, ok?

Sango sorriu.

Sabendo que o dia seguinte seria difícil, ela foi dormir. Teria que acordar em menos de cinco horas.

o0o

-Bom dia, alunos.

Uma mulher de aparentes vinte e tantos anos, cabelos negros presos num coque elegante e olhos azuis intensos entrou pela porta, fazendo a classe toda parar.

Os garotos babaram, as garotas ficaram impressionadas.

-Meu nome é Shigae Saemi, vou ensinar matemática. Temos um novo aluno. –virando-se para a porta, ela chamou –Pode entrar.

Kagome e Sango, sentadas em lados opostos da sala, observaram um garoto de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo pequeno e charmoso e olhos violetas intensos entrar pela porta.

-Você é...?

-Houshi Miroku. –respondeu ele, para a professora. –Prazer em conhecê-los.

-Certo. Sente-se ali, perto da senhorita Higurashi... ela é nova na classe, veio do segundo B. E... Senhorita Sango... Não vou deixar você aí no fundo este ano, a antiga professora disse que você é causadora de problemas. Sente-se atrás do senhor Houshi.

Contrariada, Sango bufou e foi sentar-se atrás de Miroku. Ele sorriu para ela, que fez cara feia em resposta. Kagome não sorriu, apenas observou os dois.

Um garoto de cabelos escuros presos numa trança comentou:

-Ei, Higurashi, acho que você vai acabar se ferrando com esses dois do seu lado.

-Fica quieto, Bankotsu. –ela sorriu, apesar do que falara.

-Tá, certo. Então, o pessoal vai à sua casa hoje?

-Claro. –ela se virou para Miroku e Sango. –Se vocês quiserem ir também... A gente vai estudar pra prova de amanhã. –para Miroku, ela explicou - Todo começo de semestre, no segundo dia, eles fazem uma prova pra fazer a gente pegar no tranco.

Quando ele assentiu, ela voltou-se novamente para Bankotsu.

-Você vai levar o Jakotsu?

-Sei lá. –disse o rapaz. –Acho que dor de cotovelo dói mais em biba, porque aquela bixa doida tá chorando há dois dias.

-Não fala assim. Ele tomou o maior fora, você sabe que ele tá mal. –Kagome voltou-se para a lousa, onde havia alguns problemas. –Droga, vou fazer isso e depois a gente continua.

Bankotsu sorriu. Pobre Kagome, em suas constantes guerras contra a matemática.

Ao lado da garota, Sango já tinha resolvido tudo. Miroku também. Yura, pouco atrás, ficara impressionada com a velocidade dos lápis se movendo sobre o papel. Os dois pareciam competindo.

-Qual o seu nome mesmo? –perguntou Miroku, puxando conversa.

-Hitsuno Sango. –ela falou, sem desviar a vista do caderno.

-Ah... conhece alguém que jogue por aqui? –continuou ele, sem ligar para a falta de interesse dela.

-Hm... Que tipo de jogo?

-HK. –disse ele, sorrindo. Ela o olhou por um momento, curiosamente.

-Até parece que um cara com esse jeito de mané consegue jogar Hacker's King. –disse, por fim. –Isso é jogo pra gênio.

-Tipo quem? –ele estava desafiando-a claramente. HK, o jogo mais difícil e adorado no colégio e possivelmente no estado. Poucos tinham condições de passar dos primeiros níveis. –Eu nunca encontrei ninguém que fosse além do nível doze.

-Então você só conhece idiotas. –ela sorriu. O nível doze lhe tomara três horas. Em cada nível, era necessário fazer uma combinação de letras e números para configurar um vírus. E, por último, mandar para o jogo, que o decodificaria e daria o resultado. Se você estivesse errado, receberia o vírus de volta, com risco de infecção no sistema. Era um jogo que deixava muita gente com o computador frito. –Já vi pessoas que foram até o nível vinte e sete sem problemas.

-Então me diz quem foi, porque eu quero jogar com a pessoa mais próxima de mim de quem já ouvi falar.

Sango encarou-o um pouco.

-Você, passando o nível vinte e sete? Sei. Conta outra. Aquele jogo frita o sistema de muita gente descuidada, que joga sem ter um antivírus confiável. Além disso, seu nome não está no ranking.

-Não mesmo. Eu uso um fake.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Que fake?

-Ah, isso é segredo. –ele sorriu, deixando-a nervosa.

-Certo, eu te passo o nome do cara. –Não diria que "o cara", do qual a maioria dos jogadores do ranking já tinha perdido, era ela mesma.

Miroku não era o único que jogava com fakes.

-Vai à casa da Higurashi? –perguntou ele.

-Claro. Preciso estudar um pouco. –respondeu Sango.

-Então a gente se vê lá.


	4. Capítulo 3 Hacker, Hanyou

**Notas Iniciais:** Espero que curtam e enviem Review, ok? Nesse capítulo eu nem sei mais o que acontece... To pensando no próximo... Que no caso de vocês é o... Décimo primeiro. XD

**Reviews: **Aggie... Valeu o coment! Brigata também por me adicionar nas suas listas de autor e fanfic... Adorei ... Quanto à coisa da Kikyou... Supere, eu já superei. Também odiava... Agora costumo pegar leve com ela nas fanfics. Kagome Inuitsumo, valeu por ler mesmo com pressa! Espero que goste desse também. Taisho Girl... He, he... Tenho um fraco por MirokuxSango. Se você também gosta, mesmo que seja apenas pelos personagens que eu reinventei, vai gostar dos momentos deles na fanfic. Bem, reviews respondidos, comentados e agradecidos, vamos à fic!

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo III –Hacker, Hanyou, Monge e Sacerdotisa**

-Conheci a tal garota que você procurava, InuYasha.

Intervalo. Sango fora direto para a árvore do lado de trás da escola, onde ela e InuYasha almoçavam desde a primeira série. O hanyou, sentado num galho alto, jogou uma frutinha nela.

-Já vi a tal Higurashi também. Parece ser legal.

-Ela é. Simpática, apesar de eu não ter conversado muito com ela. Vou à casa dela hoje, depois da aula. Grupo de estudos. E – Sango olhou feio, enquanto desembrulhava um sanduíche. –se você atirar mais uma dessas frutinhas em mim eu subo aí e te jogo no chão.

InuYasha largou na hora a frutinha que estava usando para fazer mira na cabeça da amiga.

Ao ver Kagome passando por ali, acompanhada de algumas garotas e garotos, InuYasha fez sinal para Sango.

-Chama ela pra sentar com a gente. E dá um jeito de separar a garota daquele grupinho. É muita gente.

-Certo.

Sango se levantou e correu até Kagome.

-Ei, Higurashi! –ela parou. –Posso falar com você? É importante.

Kagome sorriu. Virou-se para os colegas e disse:

-Vejo vocês depois.

Sango esperou que os outros se afastassem.

-Quer se sentar com a gente? –apontou a árvore e Inuyasha.

-Ah, eu ia sentar com o pessoal e...

-A gente vai!

Miroku, surgindo do nada, pôs o braço sobre os ombros das duas, e começou a caminhar em direção à árvore.

-Não te convidei. –disse Sango, com cara feia.

-Ah, você não vai me deixar comer sozinho no meu primeiro dia. Seria grosseria.

Miroku não mencionou os sete convites para almoço que conseguira. Não apenas das garotas, mas também dos garotos, impressionados com sua inteligência e bom humor.

-Que seja. –Inuyasha acabara de fazer sinal dizendo que estava tudo bem.

-Kagome, esse é o Inuyasha. Ele é do terceiro ano. –apresentou Sango. –Inuyasha, essa é a Kagome. E esse... –apontou Miroku - É Houshi Miroku.

Ele cumprimentou os dois e desceu da árvore.

-Você é um youkai? –perguntou Kagome, olhando as orelhas de Inuyasha.

-Meio youkai. –corrigiu ele.

-Que... –ela ergueu as mãos para as orelhas caninas dele. –que... Kawai!!!

Ele tentou se afastar, detestava quando punham as mãos em suas orelhas. Nem mesmo sua mãe tinha essa permissão. Ou Kikyou. Mas quando Kagome começou a acariciar as orelhas peludas, ele quase ronronou de prazer.

_-Desfaz essa cara de idiota, o Miroku tá olhando. _–sussurrou Sango.

Ele imediatamente abriu os olhos e tirou as mãos de Kagome de suas orelhas, delicadamente.

-Então, você gosta de fazer o que? –perguntou Inuyasha para Miroku, que se sentara numa raiz da árvore e comia calmamente.

-Sei lá, gosto de muita coisa. Mas tenho preferência por jogos eletrônicos. –Miroku fez sinal para Sango se sentar ao seu lado. A garota olhou desconfiada, mas foi.

-Então você e a Sango vão se dar bem. –Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome amigavelmente e a levou até a sombra da árvore. Sentaram-se lado a lado.

-Eu já percebi isso. –disse ele, sorrindo. Sango negou-se a corar, apesar da vontade. –Mas ela não quer ceder à nossa paixão à primeira vista.

-Não há paixão nenhuma, Houshi. –disse ela, virando a cara.

-Sei... –Inuyasha fez uma cara maliciosa, e Kagome riu. Os ouvidos sensíveis dele tinham tendência a arder quando alguém ria livremente daquele jeito, mas o riso de Kagome era apenas agradável.

-Você gosta do quê? –perguntou Miroku.

-Hm... Nada contra jogos, a Sango costuma me ajudar às vezes. Mas prefiro jogos de cartas. Truco, buraco, Mentira (também conhecido como Duvido ou não duvido, original americano Bullshit), Pôquer...

-Eu também. –Kagome falou aquilo naturalmente. Só depois percebeu que Inuyasha a olhava. –Que foi?

-Nada. É difícil achar garotas que gostem de jogar cartas. Nem a Kikyou gosta.

-Terminou com ela hoje? –perguntou Sango. –A vadia mereceu.

-Terminei sim, mas ela não é uma vadia. É uma grande amiga.

-Sei, sei...

-Então leva um baralho lá pra casa hoje, Inuyasha. –disse Kagome. –Você vai...?

-Não. –disse ele. –Eu estou no terceiro, acho que não vão rever a matéria que eu vou fazer lá.

-Vão sim. –disse Kagome, sorrindo. –Vai gente do primeiro ao terceiro. E provavelmente alguns amigos do meu irmão, da terceira série. Vai ter matéria de tudo que é ano.

-Tudo bem, então. –Inuyasha sorriu. –Eu levo um baralho.

-A gente joga em duplas depois que o grupo de estudo terminar. –disse Sango.

-Eu e Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha. –Miroku se animou.

-Nem... –começou Sango.

-Claro! –Inuyasha cortou o protesto da amiga, fazendo sinais discretos. Ela bufou, jogou uma pedrinha longe e depois concordou.

–Tá. Mas tenho minhas condições. –disse, com cara feia.

-Quais? –perguntou Miroku.

-TIRA ESSA MÃO DE CIMA DE MIM!

Ela deu um tapa no rosto de Miroku, que ficou com cinco dedos marcados em vermelho.

Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha riam, Miroku explicava, sob a chuva de tapas e socos:

-Calma, é que eu sou um monge, e minha família teve os homens amaldiçoados...

-Papo pra boi dormir! –Sango deu um último chute no monge, e depois sentou-se. –Mas eu te desculpo.

Inuyasha e Kagome continuaram rindo.

Algum tempo depois, o sinal tocou.

o0o

-Ei, Ka-chan, onde tem mais cadeiras?

-Lá em cima, primeira porta à esquerda!

InuYasha olhou ao redor, vendo pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas, do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano de seu colégio. Aquilo era incrível.

Quantas pessoas Kagome conhecia?

Ele sorriu ao ver Miroku e Sango separando as cartas para o jogo depois do estudo. O monge parecia inquieto, pronto para usar sua mão amaldiçoada em alguém. Sango era a pessoa mais próxima, mas também a mais violenta, então ele parecia em dúvida sobre o que fazer.

-Vamos usar quatro, cinco e seis? –perguntou ela.

-Vamos.

Continuaram a trabalhar.

Dois rapazes, um de trança e outro com jeito estranho, voltaram do andar superior, trazendo mais cinco cadeiras.

-Jakotsu... Se você tentar alguma coisa com os caras daqui, pode apostar que eu nem vou te bater. Mas eles vão.

-Ai, ai... –dizia o outro. –Até parece que tem alguém aqui que eu nunca tenha vist...

De repente, ele parou.

InuYasha viu-o encarando suas orelhinhas, os olhos brilhando de emoção. E ficou com medo.

-Ei, amor! –gritou ele, no desespero, ao ver o garoto se aproximar. -Cadê você, benzinho?

Ele avistou Kagome entre duas garotas, discutindo onde deveriam ficar as bebidas. Correu até ela.

-Amor! Te achei! –ele a abraçou, consciente de que o rapaz de jeito esquisito estava olhando. –Estava ficando preocupado...

-InuYasha, o que...?

Ele a beijou, um beijo de leve e apenas para afastar a bixa louca chamada Jakotsu.

Pega de surpresa, Kagome deixou-se ficar ali, entre os braços do hanyou. Depois de algum tempo, porém, seus braços inconscientemente se lançaram pelo pescoço dele. InuYasha se perdeu no gosto dela, no cheiro de Kagome, no toque suave dela em sua nuca. Se esqueceu de onde estava, do que fazia, da bixa louca. Tudo o que existia naquele momento era Kagome, seus lábios, seu corpo.

Ele a guiou para trás, até prensá-la entre uma parece e seu corpo. O contato era maravilhoso.

-Ei, vocês dois... arrumem um quarto.

Imediatamente, Kagome e InuYasha se separaram. Um garotinho de aparentes dez anos, talvez menos, estava ali, com outra meia dúzia de crianças. Elas os encaravam com curiosidade.

-Ka-chan, eu acho bom você tomar cuidado. Sabe que a mamãe detesta quando sujamos as paredes. Não sei se você percebeu, mas esse cara aí tava quase amassando. Deve ser bem pior do que sujar, né?

Ele deu um sorriso infantil e agradável. InuYasha imediatamente gostou dele. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo do garoto, que soube ser irmão de Kagome pouco depois.

Desculpou-se pela parede quase amassada e foi ajudar a carregar as mesas.

Quando se virou, estava sorrindo. E InuYasha não chegou a perceber, mas Kagome sorria também.


	5. Capítulo 4: Ritual de Sangue

**Notas Iniciais: **Esse capítulo... Bem, eu escrevi já faz tempo, e to com outro na cabeça, então não lembro do que ele faa. Mas boa leitura, mesmo assim.

**Review: **Drika... Prazer, também! Espero que continua apreciando a fanfic... Boa leitura!

Leitores em geral... Review não arranca o dedo, a não ser que tenha caracteres demais e você tenha gangrena... Comentem, por favor!

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo IV – Ritual de Sangue**

Kikyou correu a porta, deixando visível aos próprios olhos uma sala ampla e bem arrumada. Os móveis de madeira brilhavam, não havia poeira, não havia sujeira. Sua família não permitiria que fosse de outra forma.

O clã Keyko, do qual saíam os melhores e mais poderosos sacerdotes e monges.

Ela entrou sem olhar para os lados. Não havia ninguém na casa.

Kikyou abriu um armário, e retirou dali uma caixa cheia de pergaminhos e livros, cadernos de anotações e diversos objetos, como facas, linhas, pincéis com omamoris e omamoris soltos.

Pegou um dos cadernos e começou a folheá-lo rapidamente. Em pouco tempo achou o que queria. Passou os olhos pelas folhas com agilidade, confirmando o achado. Marcou a página, fechou o caderno e colocou-o novamente no lugar. Quando se virou para sair, deparou-se com seu pai.

Keyko Kishiro era um homem belo, mesmo estando na casa dos cinqüenta anos. Casara-se por dever, não por amor. Seus cabelos negros como os da filha iam até o meio das costas largas e eretas, presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo e baixo. A face era serena, os olhos eram de um verde tão cheio de vida que era surpreendente conseguir ser tão frio.

-O que faz aqui, Kikyou? –perguntou, olhando através da filha.

-Nada de mais, chichiuê. –ela olhou para o chão. –Apenas procurando um caderno.

-Se já terminou o que tinha para fazer, por favor, retire-se.

Ele passou por ela, sem olhar Kikyou nos olhos. A garota se curvou num gesto de respeito, e se foi. Ao chegar no corredor, ela respirou fundo, tomando nos pulmões todo o ar que lhe faltara quando estivera na presença do pai.

Depois de conseguir se recuperar, ela caminhou com passos lentos até o quarto. Entediada, ligou a televisão que estava em sua cômoda.

Deitou-se para acompanhar um documentário sobre algas marinhas. Em poucos minutos adormeceu.

o0o

[Aviso: Se você não joga truco, não adianta tentar entender esta cena

-Truco.

A voz calma de Kagome ecoou pelo aposento vazio. Era noite, e só havia cinco pessoas na casa. Ela, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha e Souta. O garotinho já fora dormir.

Miroku encarou Sango por um instante. Era sua vez. Ao ver a garota fazer um gesto discreto, piscando com um olho, ele respirou fundo. Empurrou os lábios com a língua, pensando. Olhou Kagome nos olhos e disse:

-Desce.

A garota sorriu. Desceu um três de ouros sobre a carta que fora virada no início do jogo. Ao ver o Ás coberto pela carta, Miroku rangeu os dentes. Jogou um dois de ouro.

InuYasha observou a carta por alguns instantes. O jogo estava em nove a nove, trucado. Quem ganhasse aquela rodada ganhava o jogo. Olhou para Kagome. Ela levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Ele sorriu. Jogou um dois de espadas sobre o de ouro. Miroku bufou.

-Não acredito que ele matou a minha manilha... –lamentou-se.

Sango olhou para Kagome, pensando. Primeira rodada, restavam duas. Que fosse. Jogou um sete sobre as outras cartas.

-Torna. –disse a Kagome.

A garota sorriu e deixou um dois de copas cair sobre a mesa.

Miroku engoliu em seco. Kuso.

Jogou um valete e olhou para Sango. Dependia dela.

InuYasha jogou uma carta virada para baixo. Sango suspirou. Detestava aquele tipo de jogada. Atirou um dois de paus sobre o dois de Kagome, sussurrando:

-E lá se vai meu zap...

O clima se tornou tenso. Não havia mais manilhas. Kagome deixou um três de copas cair na mesa, sorrindo mais ainda.

Miroku quase chorou ao jogar a última carta na mão. Virada para baixo. InuYasha sorria quando jogou um três de paus cair junto com o de Kagome.

Sango enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, enquanto sua última carta caía. Três de espadas.

-Melou? –Miroku estava pasmo. –Droga, melou!

-É, melou, o que significa que quem fez a primeira rodada ganha. Vocês perderam! –disse InuYasha batendo na mesa. –Sabem o que isso significa, certo?

-Oh, droga... –praguejou Sango, se levantando e indo em direção à cozinha. –Eu mato vocês!

-Ela não é muito boa perdedora. –sussurrou Kagome. Miroku fora atrás de Sango.

-Hm, sempre foi assim. –concordou InuYasha.

-Pelo menos a gente saiu ganhando.

-É, -concordou o hanyou. –A pipoca Que ela faz é boa. Não queima, como a minha... Talvez ela tenha perdido de propósito, só pra não ter que comer...

Kagome sorriu.

-Ah, InuYasha... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... Sobre hoje à tarde.

Ele imediatamente encarou-a.

-Ah... Sobre o beijo, desculpa... É que eu me desesperei, e tinha aquele cara doido com jeito de gay...

-Tudo bem. –disse ela, tranqüilizando-o. –Eu só precisava saber. Sabe como é, eu não saio beijando garotos que conheci no mesmo dia assim, do nada.

-Foi mal... –ele coçou a cabeça, levando a atenção de Kagome para seus longos cabelos prateados. –Eu queria te compensar... Que tal a gente sair amanhã?

-Certo. –ela aceitou, porque não conseguiu encontrar nenhum motivo para se recusar a sair com InuYasha. –A que horas?

-Te pego as oito.

o0o

-Como você consegue, Sango?

A garota se virou, encarando os olhos escuros de Miroku.

-Consegue o quê?

-Não queimar uma única pipoca. –disse ele, espantado. –Isso é muito estranho.

-Ah, é que eu sou um extraterrestre. –respondeu ela, caçoando do rapaz. –Agora vamos, o InuYasha e a Kagome devem estar esperando.

Miroku começou a pensar. Sentia que precisava de mais algum tempo com ela. Quando Sango passou por ele, o garoto a segurou, pegou a tigela de pipocas e pousou-a calmamente na mesa. Depois, segurou a mão dela e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos.

-A senhorita teria um filho meu?

Sango deixou seu queixo cair, logo depois riu sem parar.

-Ei, isso não teve graça. –disse ele, cruzando os braços. –Eu estava falando sério.

-Oh... –disse ela, parando de rir. –Desculpe, eu tenho apenas dezessete anos, não estou pronta para ter um filho.

-Sabe... –disse Miroku, descruzando os braços e colocando-os um de cada lado de Sango. Ela viu-se acuada entre a parede e o corpo dele. –Você é a primeira que não sai correndo, não cora e não me bate.

Tentando ignorar o agradável arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha, Sango olhou-o nos olhos. A cor que ficava entre violeta e preto a encantava, mas ela já não se deixava levar por encantos havia tempos.

-Bom, se isso te faz se sentir melhor, eu posso te bater.

-Eu preferia que você corasse. –disse ele. –Adoraria vê-la corada, Sango.

-Não espere isso de mim, Houshi. –disse ela, franzindo o cenho. –Não sou do tipo que cora, assim como não sou do tipo que sai correndo.

-Vamos testar? –disse ele, se aproximando. O contato entre eles, mesmo com as roupas no caminho, fez com que Sango estremecesse. –Você não corre nem cora, mas treme.

Ela sorriu.

-Está frio. –desculpou-se pela tremedeira -Afaste-se, Miroku.

Ele sorriu também.

-Se está frio... Eu te ajudo a se aquecer, o que acha? –Ele colou o corpo no de Sango, daquela vez. –Assim a gente aproveita e vê se você cora... E se sai correndo.

Sem deixar espaço para respostas, ele colou sua boca na dela.

Sango tremeu. Ela se odiou por aquilo, mas tremeu. A boca dele era simplesmente... Indescritível. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios, procurando um suspiro, ele a invadiu. Uma língua precisa, atrevida, exploradora. E ela se perdeu. Sem perceber, Sango passou os braços em torno dele, puxando-o mais para perto.

Daquela vez, quem tremeu foi ele.

Miroku desceu as mãos da parede para o corpo de Sango. Agarrando-a pela cintura, comprimiu-a contra a parede. Enlaçou a cintura da garota, procurando, explorando, apalpando tudo o que podia. Ele alcançou o último botão da camisa que ela usava, e desabotoou-o.

E, naquele momento, Sango o empurrou.

Por um momento, eles se encararam. Ela estava corada.

E, logo depois, a garota passou por ele, agarrou a tigela de pipocas e saiu da cozinha.

Correndo.

o0o

Kikyou voltou à mesma sala que visitara de dia, assim que soube que seu pai havia saído.

Pegou a mesma caixa, o mesmo caderno, e abriu a página marcada. Não havia lido muito na olhada rápida de manhã. Daquela vez, leria tudo, aprenderia aquele ritual, e ajudaria InuYasha a trazer InuTaishou de volta.

Ela começou a leitura, tranquilamente. Só havia criados na casa. Sua mãe já não habitava aquele lugar havia muito tempo. Ela morrera havia muito tempo, de acordo com seu pai.

Ela voltou o olhar para a leitura novamente.

E gelou.

Na página que lia, sobre o ritual que deveria ser realizado para trazer de volta o pai de InuYasha, havia a descrição exata do que fazer. E as palavras que descreviam aquele procedimento a deixaram pasma.

-Ritual de Sangue... –sussurrou ela. Leu mais um pouco, o suor brotando na face já frio. –Deus... Que... Kuso, o que é isso?


	6. Capítulo 5: Um Novo Amor

**Notas da Autora: **: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! Sangue Divino está disponível também no orkut, na comunidade InuYasha Fanfiction. Mas lá tá bem adiantado em relação Àqui. Tem também outras fanfics minhas, então quem quiser passa lá! Propagandas a parte, esse capítulo foi engraçado de se escrever, já que tem muito a ver comigo e meus cavalos de tróia. Boa leitura!

**Review: **Dóris: Sou Miroku-maniaca. Amo aquele monge tarado. Tirando a parte sobre ele ser tarado, claro. Na edição 98 de InuYasha ele tá muito fofo! Jessicalpc: Beijos a parte, nessa fanfic tem mais do que isso... mas a censura é algo de que falaremos mais para frente, talvez no capítulo 10, ou algo do tipo. Lembrem-se: Censura T.

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo V – Um Novo Amor e Um Cavalo de Tróia**

Kagome olhou-se no espelho.

A imagem refletida era perfeita, mas para ela ainda despertava algum desconforto. Não costumava usar vestidos com freqüência. Aquele, em estilo oriental e cor azul celeste, a deixava linda. Mas, mesmo assim, persistia a insegurança.

Ela olhou o relógio. Quinze para as oito. InuYasha chegaria a qualquer momento, e Sango ainda não estava lá. Kagome pedira à nova amiga que cuidasse de Souta durante seu encontro. Para sua surpresa, Sango se mostrara ansiosa em fazer aquele favor. Dispusera-se a dormir lá e cuidar do garoto até quando fosse necessário, para que ela pudesse fica a vontade com InuYasha.

A campainha tocou. Poucos segundos depois, ela ouviu a voz animada de Souta numa conversa alegre com Sango. Suspirou. Ela chegara.

Saiu do quarto mais segura, e ao ver o olhar admirado de seu irmão, sorriu.

-Ka-chan, você está linda. –disse Sango.

Kagome sorriu.

-Obrigada por cuidar do Souta, Sango.

-Nem liga pra isso. Você pode me agradecer contando todos os detalhes amanhã na escola... Ou hoje quando você voltar.

-Certo. –concordou ela. Ouviram novamente a campainha, e daquela vez Kagome atendeu. InuYasha estava ali, com uma camisa vermelha por baixo do casaco preto. Sorriu ao vê-la.

-Nossa... Você está...

-Você também. –sorriu ela.

Sem mais palavras, os dois se encaminharam para o carro estacionado em frente à casa.

Sango ficou observando os dois partirem, antes de se virar para o garotinho.

-Então, parece que ficamos só nós dois. –disse a ele.

-É. –Souta sorriu. –Você sabe usar um joystick?

-Claro. –disse ela, observando o olhar desconfiado de Souta. –Vamos, eu te mostro.

o0o

InuYasha não sabia o que fazer. Começava a se envolver emocionalmente com Kagome, mas não queria aquilo. O sorriso doce e a face meiga o deixavam atordoado. Durante todo o passeio que fizeram pelo parque ao qual ele a levara, ela sorrira, conversara sobre assuntos triviais e besteiras, fazendo aquilo parecer o paraíso.

Quando chegasse o momento, ele sabia que tiraria aquele lindo sorriso dos lábios doces de Kagome. Tiraria a beleza do sorriso para manchá-los com lágrimas. E se odiaria por aquilo.

Sua vontade era contar para a garota. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Mas, para sua eterna desgraça, os pensamentos o levaram ao pai.

"Você a conhece há menos de uma semana. Não seja tolo a ponto de pensar que está gostando dela."

Ele se censurava. Mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se culpado.

-InuYasha, você vai me responder ou não?

A voz dela o trouxe de volta ao presente.

-Ah… Sim, claro.

-Sim, você vai me responder? Ou sim, você quer um algodão doce? –ela sorriu.

-Sim, eu vou te responder que sim, eu quero um algodão doce. –ele riu. –Você é diferente, Kagome.

-Obrigada, se for um elogio. –disse a garota, enquanto ele comprava um único doce. –Ei, você não disse que…?

-Claro. –ele sorriu para ela. –Mas eu nunca consigo comer um inteiro. Então a gente divide.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar. A multidão no lugar era imensa.

Sem que nenhum deles percebesse, suas mãos se uniram. E, em pouco tempo, eles estavam sentados a uma pequena mesa posta em frente à praça de alimentação.

-Você realmente não sabe comer algodão doce, Kagome. –disse ele, vendo uma mancha de açúcar rosado no canto da boca dela.

-Hm… -ela continuou comendo despreocupada. –Tanto faz, depois é só lamber.

InuYasha sorriu maliciosamente.

-Assim?

Ele pousou os lábios sobre a mancha de açúcar. Deixou a língua percorrer o doce, sentindo o corpo de Kagome se conchegar no seu. Segundos depois, eles se beijavam.

Deixando o algodão doce de lado, Kagome abraçou a cintura estreita do hanyou, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando-o aprofundar o beijo.

Paraíso.

Na mente deles, a palavra se repetia diversas vezes.

O coração em disparada, ela olhou-o nos olhos assim que se separaram para respirar.

-Isso foi bom. –disse, simplesmente. –Muito bom.

-É. –concordou ele. –Podemos repetir a dose?

E, sorrindo, ela o beijou.

Quando a consciência ameaçou vir à tona, InuYasha empurrou-a com toda a força o mais fundo possível. Naquele momento, tudo o que lhe importava era Kagome.

Depois pensaria no resto do mundo.

o0o

Kikyou tinha os olhos arregalados, a leitura assustando-a mais do que qualquer encontro com seu pai.

Manda youkais para o inferno usando o poder sacerdócio e budista que era concedido aos humanos realmente era algo terrível. Mas o que tinha que ser feito para trazê-los de volta era ainda mais desumano.

Falaria com InuYasha. Aquilo tinha que parar.

Não importava-se com a garota. Não mesmo. Ela se convenceu, com palavras duras, que Kagome era apenas um meio para um fim. Mas InuYasha não devia ter que pagar um preço tão alto na consciência para ter o pai de volta.

Ela se levantou e colocou todo o material que tirara do lugar de volta. Depois, saiu com passos apressados. Em seu quarto, abriu uma pequena caixa onde se viu um colar de pedras. A mais bela delas, uma pérola rosada, brilhava bondosamente.

-Será que... Devo?

Shikon no Tama. Ela sabia que aquela pequena pedrinha redonda poderia trazer de volta o pai de InuYasha. Mas, de acordo com a lenda que a envolvia, seu propósito era salvar o mundo, e não um youkai selado. Deveria ir contra as lendas e tradições para trazer o pai de InuYasha de volta?

Ela agarrou com força a pequena pérola. Depois, colocou-a no pescoço.

Faria o que seu coração mandava.

Ajudaria o homem que amava, e o resto do mundo que se danasse. Afinal, não havia a mínima possibilidade de acontecer algo tão grandioso a ponto de uma jóia com o poder do Shikon ser necessária para salva o mundo.

o0o

Miroku analisava seus e-mails. Quando viu um que fora enviado por Kami-Sama, ele riu e abriu a mensagem.

"Você tem duas semanas para mandar provas conclusivas de que ela está mesmo aí. Depois disso, será retirado do caso, e dispensado em licença sem previsão de retorno. E, para tornar tudo mais belo na sua vida, terá também que mandar uma prova de que ela é uma mulher."

-Ai, ai... Que vida bela, a minha. –disse ele para o vazio. –Como eles querem que eu prove que ela é uma mulher? Só desconfiamos pelas palavras usadas nos e-mails provocativos que mandaram para o departamento de eletrônica dos estadunidenses...

Como que respondendo à questão levantada pelo monge, um e-mail novo surgiu na tela.

Remetido por ela.

Ele ficou desconfiado. Abriu, por segurança, o programa que vinha desenvolvendo para destruição imediata de vírus. Para jogar, era bastante útil.

Ele clicou sobre o e-mail, pronto para ler o que quer que ela tivesse escrito.

Era um show de slides.

"Você é esperto..." - dizia o primeiro.

"Mas eu sou mais!" - o segundo tinha uma figura de um gatinho rindo.

"Então pode pegar uma bóia..." - cantarolava um pato no terceiro.

"Para tentar salvar seus arquivos de se afogarem..." - um cachorrinho ria no quarto slide.

"Por causa do meu amigo, Cavalo de Tróia!" – pareceu, por fim, uma garota na tela. O rosto coberto não deixava que se visse nada além de uma mecha de cabelo escuro, com uma presilha de flor.

Miroku gelou.

Cavalo de tróia?

Garota maluca!

Ativou o programa de exterminação de vírus na hora. Ele olhou, desesperado, enquanto ser programa trabalhava loucamente na tentativa de destruir o vírus antes que ele atingisse seus arquivos. Era mais que um Cavalo de Tróia, era um Cavalo de Tróia trabalhado para ser ainda mais fatal e destruidor.

Meia hora depois, um último fragmento do vírus ficava preso na última camada de proteção erguida pelo programa.

Empate.

-Você me paga, garota. –disse ele, cerrando os punhos. –Quase destruiu meu computador!

Socado a mesa, ele foi tomar um banho.

Ela o fizera suar.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sentimentos Indesejados

**Notas da Autora: **Capítulo básico, depois de todo o tempo que eu passei sem postar. Foi mal mesmo, gente. A internet aqui em casa está lenta, então a vontade de postar diminui. Afinal, não é todo mundo que tem paciência pra esperar o pc carregar o texto, pra depois editar e blábláblá. Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem.

**Reviews: **SakuraPrincesa... valeu por acompanhar a fanfic, e sim, foi ela. Maldosa, não? Odeio cavalos de tróia. u.U...Lory, bom te ver por aqui :...Kikyou é um personagem com o qual eu gosto de brincar, por ter seu lado bom e seu lado ruim. Veremos se ela é legal ou não no decorrer da fanfic... uahUHAUa...Jessicalpc: Yé, as cenas deles são fofas agora, pra equilibrar com o "depois-da-descoberta". É spoiler, mas quem liga? Ela descobre mesmo, não tem que esconder isso. Maiyu: Yé; vai ser mais ou menos como você disse. Um tenta ajudar o outro, um ferra com o outro, todos se fodem e ninguém fica feliz até eu decidir! "Risada maligna".

**Sangue Divino**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo VI – Sentimentos Indesejáveis**

InuYasha passou a noite em claro. Depois de levar Kagome para casa, tarde da noite, ele fora para sua casa, trancara-se em seu quarto e tentara dormir. Na cabeceira, duas fotos. A primeira era de sua família. Mãe, ele e InuTaishou. A segunda fora tirada naquela mesma noite. Uma foto dele com Kagome. Os dois sorriam felizes, com a roda gigante brilhando alegremente atrás deles. Comprara duas molduras antes de saírem do parque, e dera uma cópia da foto para Kagome.

Agora, observava as duas fotos, tentando se decidir sobre o que fazer. Não poderia pedir que Kagome o ajudasse sem admitir que se aproximara por interesse.

"Kagome, pode me deixar tirar um pouco do seu sangue, para libertar meu pai, cuja seita que sua avó liderava mandou para o inferno e selou lá?"

Mesmo aos seus ouvidos, parecia uma pergunta idiota.

Ele se revirou até que o sol nascesse. Ainda sem sono, as olheiras leves surgindo sob os olhos, ele pegou a mochila e foi para a escola.

Durante as primeiras aulas, percebeu que começava a cair de sono. No intervalo, Sango e Miroku perceberam seu cansaço.

-Andou se exercitando demais, InuYasha? –perguntou o monge, maliciosamente.

-Deixa de ser idiota, Miroku. –Sango deu um sonoro tapa da cabeça do rapaz.

Kagome chegou naquela hora. Sentou-se ao lado do hanyou após cumprimentar a todos.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou, ao vê-lo desabando contra o tronco da árvore na qual sempre se encontravam.

-Não consegui dormir.

Ela sorriu, e afagou os cabelos de InuYasha. Antes que ele entendesse o que Kagome fazia, sua cabeça repousava suavemente sobre as pernas dela. No momento seguinte, veio o sono. Logo depois, ele dormiu.

Quando o sinal tocou, vinte minutos depois, Kagome olhou o prédio da escola. E InuYasha.

Decidiu que o sono do hanyou em seu colo era mais importante, e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Pouco depois, dormia também.

Kikyou olhava para os dois da janela de sua classe. Seu namorado, dormindo no colo de outra garota. Por que aquela cena mexia tanto com ela?

InuYasha já dormira em seu colo antes. Já dormira até mesmo em sua cama. Mas, mesmo assim, ele nunca exibira aquele rosto sereno e sorridente durante o sono.

Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. Sem perceber, InuYasha começava a se apaixonar pela garota. O que ela faria, se o amor de sua vida a abandonasse? A simples hipótese a deixava assustada. Não saberia viver sem o hanyou.

Depois, ela se tranqüilizou. Daria a ele a Jóia. Libertaria seu pai, então ele não precisaria mais da garota. Se afastaria de Kagome, e voltaria para ela.

Se aquilo não fosse suficiente...

Ela ignorou os pensamentos. Seria suficiente.

Mas, para garantir que seu amor continuaria sendo seu, ela resolveu-se por tirar cópias de todo o ritual que InuYasha pretendia usar Kagome para realizar.

Claro, ele não sabia que aquele procedimento levaria a vida do portador do sangue. Ele não sabia que Kagome iria para o inferno para que seu pai pudesse retornar de lá.

Mas, mesmo assim, a garota se sentiria magoada ao saber que a possibilidade passara pela cabeça dele.

Entre InuYasha e Kagome havia muito mais que Kikyou.

Havia, pensou ela, entre feliz e culpada, um ritual de sangue. Havia, entre eles, o inferno.

o0o

Sango devaneava. O irmão de Kagome lhe trouxera lembranças dolorosas.

Seu irmão, onde estaria?

Ela lembrava-se com clareza demais do último dia em que vira seu amado irmão mais novo. E se lembrava, bem demais, da face do homem que o levara.

-Cuide-se, nii-chan. –a voz dela mesma ressoou em seus pensamentos. Não estava mais em sua classe, e sim num lugar distante, no passado. Ela não tinha dezessete, e sim quatorze anos. Ao seu lado, um garotinho de aparentes sete anos sorriu.

-Claro, nee-san.

Ela o beijou, sentindo o gosto doce que só as crianças tinham. Era um gosto despertado pelo seu lado emocional, ela sabia.

Ela o observou atravessar a rua, virar-se e acenar para despedir-se antes de entrar na escola. Logo depois, um carro preto passara lentamente em frente ao garoto, tirando-o de sua vista. Sango reparou no motorista, com seus cabelos negros ondulados e olhar frio. Logo depois, quando o carro passou, ela viu que a calçada estava vazia.

Sango correra até a escola, perguntando se seu irmão havia entrado durante a passagem do carro negro.

Mas, claro, ele não entrara. Ele nunca entrava antes que ela acenasse de volta.

Depois daquilo, o caos se instalara em sua família. Seus pais não haviam agüentado a dor de perder um filho. Sua mãe a culpava, fora embora. Seu pai preferira sumir no mundo procurando seu irmão, ao invés de ficar e dizer-lhe que não era sua culpa.

Porque todos sabia, principalmente ela.

Era sua culpa.

-Alô, Sango.

O cumprimento alegre de Miroku a tirou das lembranças. Ela observou-o por alguns instantes antes de acenar com a cabeça, cumprimentando-o também.

-Quer dar uma volta? –perguntou Miroku, sorrindo.

-Claro. –ela sentiu-se grata por ele tirá-la do passado. Pegou a mão que o monge lhe estendera.

Juntos, de mãos dadas, eles caminharam por algum tempo, recebendo olhares raivosos de garotas de todos os lados. Sango se sentiu estranha, ali, passeando com um garoto cobiçado por todas as garotas da escola.

-Porque eu? –perguntou a ele, curiosa. –Poderia ser qualquer uma.

-Você é diferente. –disse ele, sorrindo. –Não caiu aos meus pés, como as outras.

-Nossa, que modesto. –ela sorriu.

-Sango... A gente precisa conversar.

Ela o encarou, fazendo com que todo o discurso dele se perdesse nos olhos castanhos.

Miroku não pensou no rastreamento que fizera, no endereço que conseguira a partir do cavalo de tróia, no nome que constava na lista telefônica.

Não pensou, nem por um segundo, em tirar do bolso o par de algemas que levara até lá. Tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi em como queria beijá-la de novo.

E, no segundo seguinte, era o que ele fazia.

A boca dela era tão suave. E, ao mesmo tempo, era tão exigente quando a sua própria.

Ele a ergueu do chão, abraçado à cintura bem moldada. A conhecia havia tão pouco tempo, mas já precisava tanto dela. Teria que entregá-la às autoridades japonesas, mas queria tanto poder ficar com ela. Cada vez mais, cada vez por mais tempo.

Ficou confuso.

-Aparece lá em casa. –disse ela, sem abrir os olhos, encostando a testa na dele. –Eu posso cozinhar alguma coisa.

Um alarme disparou dentro da cabeça dele. Sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o que tentaria fazer se fosse à casa de Sango. Mas a única palavra que veio aos pensamentos de Miroku foi sim, e foi aquilo que ele respondeu.

-Sim. –disse ele. –Eu apareço lá.

o0o

A velha Takedo, agora Higurashi, observava uma lista enorme diante de seus olhos. Ali estavam todos os youkais que as Rosa Negras haviam banido para o inferno.

O que faria?

Não podia libertá-los, o preço era alto demais. Ela já não tinha o poder necessário para abrir o portal. Mas Kagome tinha, e aquilo a assustava. Sua neta não podia, de jeito nenhum, tentar aquilo. Libertar os youkais banidos custaria a vida de sua pequena Ka-chan, e aquilo era impensável.

Ela tentou, em vão, achar uma solução. Depois, olhou pela janela diante de seus olhos.

-Em que apuros você me meteu, Senhor Higurashi...


	8. Capítulo 7: O Ato de Amar

**Capítulo VII – O Ato de Amar**

Naquela noite, ele conseguiu dormir.  
Como nas noites anteriores, a consciência atrapalhou um pouco. Mas, mesmo assim, ele dormiu. Conseguiu usar Kagome como um condutor de sonhos, e assim veio o descanso.  
Logo pela manhã, InuYasha se levantou para ir novamente à escola. Sem que ele percebesse, ir lá se tornava mais interessante. Havia alguém lá para ver, e aquele alguém era Kagome.  
O hanyou não parou para pensar que aquilo estava errado. Para ele, parecia natural. Menos nos momentos em que ousava pensar no porque de ter se aproximado dela.  
O telefone tocou, e InuYasha gritou:  
-Eu atendo!  
Sabia que sua mãe estava ocupada na cozinha. Ela adorava cozinhar. Então, deixava coisas normais e simples como atender ao telefone para o filho.  
-InuYasha?  
Era a voz de Kikyou.  
-Sim, sou eu. –ele sorriu. Fazia tempo que não conversava com Kikyou. Nem se dera conta de que a ex-namorada fizera falta. Mas, naquele momento, veio a saudade. –Oi, Kikyou.  
-Preciso encontrar você. Tem uma... Duas coisas sobre as quais temos que conversar.  
-Ah, claro. Antes da aula?  
-Pode ser. Me encontre no portão de casa, tudo bem?  
Ele concordou.  
Meia hora depois, ele estava em frente ao imponente portão da casa dos Keyko. Era um portão de ferro moldado, com um ferrolho antigo mas bem conservado.  
Kikyou já o esperava. Trazia nas mãos algumas folhas impressas.  
-Oi. –cumprimentou ele, sorrindo.  
-Alô, InuYasha. –ela sorriu, também. Amava aquele hanyou. Demais.  
-Sobre o que você queria conversar? –perguntou ele, parando ao lado dela.  
-Sobre o que você vai fazer com a garota.

Kikyou mencionando Kagome fez InuYasha se sentir desconfortável, até porque já não sabia de qual delas gostava mais. Quando sua ex-namorada estendeu para ele os papéis que segurava, ele estranhou.  
-Isso –disse ela, indicando as folhas –É o que você vai ter que fazer para ter de volta seu pai.  
InuYasha pegou os papéis.  
-Obrigada, Kikyou. –ele leu as primeiras linhas e arregalou os olhos.  
Por um instante, Kikyou apenas observou-o. Logo depois, levantou a mão e levou-a até o rosto do hanyou, forçando-o a encará-la.  
-Você vai desistir, não é?  
-Tem que haver outra saída, Kikyou. Não posso simplesmente desistir, não depois de tudo. –disse ele, baixando os olhos para o papel. A palavra "morte" parecia gritar para que seus olhos a lessem várias e várias vezes.  
-Não há outro jeito, InuYasha. Se há, as Rosas o esconderam de maneira muito boa. –disse Kikyou.  
-O que eu devo fazer?  
-Você a ama, não é? –perguntou Kikyou. Ela sabia. Detestava aquilo, mas sabia.  
E, além de saber, ela torcia para que ele conseguisse ser feliz. Dilacerava seu coração perceber que queria que InuYasha fosse feliz com outra garota. Mas, mesmo assim, Kikyou o fazia.  
-Eu não... Sim. –de repente, percebeu ele, tudo ficava tão claro. Ele amava Kagome, como nunca conseguira amar outra pessoa. Nem mesmo Kikyou. À garota com lágrimas nos olhos, sorrindo de frente para ele, InuYasha percebeu que só poderia oferecer uma amizade sem restrições, e eterna.  
-Então... O que está esperando? –ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem, e o abraçou com força. –Vá atrás dela, conte a verdade e peça perdão.  
Ela o soltou e se afastou alguns passos. Ficou olhando enquanto os olhos dele perdiam o rumo, a mente devaneava para a garota que ele amava.  
E, por fim, o viu partir.

***  
Kagome estava no banho.  
InuYasha tocou a campainha insistentemente, até que Souta abriu a porta.  
-Onde está a Kagome? –perguntou ao garotinho.  
-Lá em cima. –disse ele, dando passagem ao hanyou. –Ei, avisa ela que eu estou indo pra casa do Toshio, ta?

-Certo! –disse InuYasha, vendo o garotinho sair pela porta.  
Ele entrou pela porta do quarto de Kagome, que estava aberta. Nem percebeu que era a primeira vez que ia ao andar superior da casa dela.  
-Kagome? –chamou ele, entrando no quarto.  
-InuYasha? –ela entrou no quarto, saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.  
-Eu... Ah... Eh... Desculpa, acho melhor esperar lá fora. –disse ele, vendo-a corar, e corando junto.  
-É... Acho melhor sim. –ela caminhou até a porta e abriu-a para deixá-lo pássaro. Quando InuYasha saiu, Kagome começou a fechar a porta. Foi nesse momento que sua toalha se enroscou na maçaneta, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair em cima do hanyou.  
-AI!  
Ele a segurou, mas a parte de cima da toalha se desenrolou completamente do corpo de Kagome. Ela corou ainda mais, enquanto encarava InuYasha. Ele, por sua vez, encarava-a sem dizer uma só palavra, tentando manter os olhos afastados do busto exposto ao mesmo tempo que tentava não perceber que era naquele busto que apoiava as mãos, para não deixar a garota cair no chão.  
-InuYasha... Eu... Ah... –as mãos dele se moveram até a cintura dela, e InuYasha colocou-a de pé. –Desculpe. E obrigada.  
-Ah... Certo. –disse ele. –Eu... Ah... Preciso falar com você.  
-Hm. Eu vou só... –ela enrolou a toalha no corpo novamente. –É... Me vestir.  
Ela fechou a porta. InuYasha olhou as mãos, tentando esquecer a sensação da pele de Kagome sob elas. Não conseguiu. Naquele momento, ele teria derrubado a porta da garota e tirado a toalha que a envolvia com todo o prazer. Porém, antes que ele decidisse se o faria ou não, percebeu uma coisa.  
Os papéis que segurava tinham caído quando ele pegara Kagome.  
Os papéis que ele pretendia queimar assim que falasse com ela. Estavam no chão do quarto dela. Com ela dentro.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, InuYasha entrou novamente no quarto. Kagome colocara um roupão, o que não ajudava muito a cobrir o corpo perfeito.

-InuYasha! Eu pensei que... –ela não terminou a frase. InuYasha arrancou as folhas das mãos de Kagome, e deixou-as de qualquer jeito sobre a penteadeira da garota. Depois, sem saber o que fazer para impedi-la de ler o que estava ali, ele a beijou.  
Kagome ficou confusa. Muito confusa. E decidiu que não se importava.  
Agarrou-se ao hanyou com força, e deixou que ele a guiasse até a cama. Quando InuYasha a deitou, e deitou-se sobre ela, Kagome esqueceu-se dos papéis, do roupão, e, provavelmente, do próprio nome.  
"Controle-se. Diga a ela o que está acontecendo, e reze para que ela não o odeie."  
InuYasha esqueceu o que estivera em sua cabeça assim que conseguiu desfazer o nó do roupão de Kagome. Passou as mãos pelo corpo pequeno e macio, sentindo os calafrios que percorriam o corpo de Kagome irem até seu próprio corpo.  
Num impulso, agarrou um dos seios dela, arrancando um gemido dos lábios que beijava. Quando Kagome agarrou seus cabelos com força, forçando-o a se afastar, ele encarou-a.  
-Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que você trouxe...  
Ele não deixou-a terminar. Não, aquele momento não seria interrompido por perguntas como aquelas.  
-Sim, eu trouxe. –disse ele, voltando a beijá-la.  
Deixando de lado a preocupação com preservativos, Kagome o abraçou. Ele agarrou a cintura dela, trazendo-a o mais perto que conseguiu. O desejo pulsou entre eles. O hanyou deixou o rosto percorrer a extensão do pescoço alvo, mordendo, beijando, enlouquecendo. Kagome começava a mexer em sua camiseta, tentando tirá-la. Quando ele encontrou seus seios com a boca, ela rasgou-a.  
Kagome sentiu a boca dele sob a pele, tentando conter os gritos. Tomou impulso e levantou o tronco, forçando-o a tirar o rosto de seu colo. Beijou-o, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos trêmulas terminavam de despi-lo.  
Daquela vez, foi ela quem o derrubou na cama. Foi ela quem se jogou por cima dele, e foi ela quem o procurou.  
Kagome uniu as mãos com as dele, enquanto deixava que InuYasha deslizasse para dentro de seu corpo, sem deixar sua boca se desgrudar da dele.

Naquele momento, o mundo deixou de existir.  
E, juntos, eles alcançaram o paraíso.

***

Era noite. Enquanto Kagome e InuYasha adormeciam, Miroku batia na porta da casa de Sango.  
Ela atendeu, sorrindo. Vestia roupas comuns, assim como ele. O sorriso, porém, a fazia parecer-se com uma rainha.  
-Yo. –cumprimentou ele. Parecia preocupado.  
-Yo. –disse ela, saindo.  
-Não ia cozinhar, Sango? –perguntou o monge, enquanto colocava um pequeno cordão no pescoço dela.  
-Decidi te levar ao parque que chegou à cidade. Kagome disse que foi com InuYasha, e é lindo.  
-Ouvi dizer que a roda gigante é realmente gigante. –comentou ele. - Vamos, então?  
Ela olhou o pequeno cordão. Era de prata, e tinha um pequeno medalhão como pingente. Sango olhou-o, enquanto Miroku pegava sua mão inconscientemente, e perguntou:  
-O que é isso?  
-É um omamori*. –disse ele. –Um medalhão da sorte.  
-O que ele representa? –perguntou ela, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.  
-Representa amor. –respondeu Miroku, sem olhá-la.  
-Certo, então. –Sango apertou a mão dele, num agradecimento silencioso.  
Miroku ficou mais tranqüilo ao sentir que ela não o rejeitava. Talvez diminuísse a raiva que ela sentiria quanto lhe contasse sobre o rastreador que a perseguia. Ou seja, ele.  
Enquanto ele pensava, as horas passaram. Mesmo distraído, ele conseguiu ganhar um belo panda de pelúcia para Sango, que ficou sorrindo para o pequeno boneco de pano durante muito tempo.  
Quando chegou a meia-noite, o monge ainda tentava achar a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto com ela quando chegaram ao parque. Sem esperar convites, Sango o guiou até a roda gigante. Havia poucos casais ali. Quando os dois entraram numa cabine vermelha, perceberam que eram os últimos a entrar ali. Iam dar uma volta sozinhos.  
-Tem alguém ali, Ken? –perguntou um senhor de idade, enquanto desligava a força dos outros brinquedos.

-Acho que não. –disse Ken, enquanto ligava o brinquedo. –Foi Maki quem fez a última volta do brinquedo, e ela foi ao banheiro. Estou apenas desligando tudo para fecharmos.  
-Certo. –disse o velho.  
A cabine vermelha parou quando chegou ao topo da roda. Lá dentro, Sango e miroku olharam as luzes se apagando.  
-Ei, será que eles...?  
-Não, -interrompeu-a Miroku. –Não podem estar...  
Mas estavam. Os dois observaram enquanto três pontinhos se moviam para fora do parque, nas sombras das luzes apagadas.  
-Ei, tirem a gente daqui! –gritou ele, ao ver que trancavam o portão.  
-Droga, trancaram a gente! –disse Sango. –Mas como aquela mulher pôde fazer isso? Ela viu a gente entrando!  
Do lado de fora do parque, Maki abraçava o namorado, Ken.  
-Obrigada por terminar o serviço para mim. –disse ela, referindo-se à volta que deixara os adolescentes darem na roda-gigante.  
-De nada. –disse Ken, referindo-se à desligar a roda-gigante.  
Dentro da cabine vermelha, Sango tremia.  
-Faz frio aqui em cima. –disse ela, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Miroku.  
-É. –disse ele, abraçando-a. Pôs sua blusa sobre ela, aquecendo o corpo gelado.  
-Obrigada. –ela abraçou-o também.  
Passaram-se algumas horas. O frio aumentou. Miroku também tremia.  
Percebendo isso, Sango olhou para o próprio corpo, coberto por sua blusa e pela dele. Sentiu-se culpada. Sorrindo, ela se afastou um pouco. Ele já adormecera, não percebeu nada. Silenciosamente, ela sentou-se no colo do monge, virada para ele, as pernas envolvendo a cintura de Miroku. Abraçou-o novamente. Não era uma posição confortável, mas pelo menos permitia que ela o cobrisse e aquecesse.  
A respiração dela em seu pescoço acordou-o.  
Miroku percebeu que estavam numa posição bastante agradável, apesar do desconforto. Abraçou a cintura de Sango, puxando a mais para perto.  
Ela percebeu que ele acordara.  
-Desculpe por te acordar. –disse ela. –É que você estava tremendo e...

Sorrindo, Miroku beijou-a. Sango ficou surpresa, mas aceitou o beijo de bom grado. Inclinou-se sobre ele, enquanto Miroku abraçava-a com mais força. Em pouco tempo ela sentiu que ele se animava com a situação.  
Brincando com os botões da camisa que ele usava, Sango perguntou:  
-Você vai mesmo querer fazer isso aqui? Está frio...  
-Eu não estou com frio. –disse ele, enfiando as mãos por baixo da blusa de Sango.  
Ela deixou as perguntas de lado ao sentir os seios cobertos pelas mãos espertas de Miroku. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto ele terminava de despir sua camisa e atacava seu busto com a boca.  
O gosto de Sango invadia a boca dele, assim como os sentidos. Não havia mais nada no mundo a não ser aquela mulher, aquele lugar. Miroku deixou as mãos descerem da cintura para achar as nádegas dela.  
Daquela vez, Sango não ousou sentir raiva do monge. Deixou as mãos descerem também, encontrando os ombros fortes, o peito firme, o coração pulsando freneticamente. Abraçou-o pela cintura e se afastou o suficiente para abrir o botão da calça que ele vestia.  
Pouco depois, desfazendo-se do obstáculo, ela voltou a enlaçá-lo com as pernas, deixando que ele a puxasse pela cintura até unir os dois corpos.  
Sango levantou a cabeça, olhando o teto de vidro da cabine. Miroku se movia lentamente dentro dela, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.  
Apenas as estrelas puderam apreciar o momento em que aquelas duas almas se enlaçaram, formando apenas uma.  
Sango o abraçou, entregando-lhe seu corpo, sua alma e sua vida.  
Confiaria àquele homem o que nunca confiara a mais ninguém. Para Miroku, ela daria seu amor.


	9. Capítulo 8: Cicatrizes de Amor

**Capítulo VIII – Cicatrizes de Amor**

InuYasha saiu de lá flutuando. Não se lembrou dos papéis, nem de contar para Kagome o que fora fazer ali.  
Despediu-se com um beijo que quase os levou de volta para a cama, e foi para casa se preparar para ir à escola. Kagome sorria de orelha a orelha. Quando ele virara a esquina, ela sussurrou:  
-Eu te amo.  
Apesar da distância, ela sabia que o hanyou a escutara. Afinal, era um meio youkai. Se isso não bastasse, havia também o fato de ele ter se virado e dito "eu também".  
Ela entrou na casa novamente. Foi ao quarto se trocar, para ir ao colégio também. Mal podia esperar para contar à Sango. Ela parou em frente à penteadeira, escovando os cabelos escuros. Percebeu que InuYasha havia esquecido os papéis que levara ali.  
Ela pegou-os distraidamente, e folheou-os sem prestar muita atenção. Em pouco tempo, porém, começou a se interessar pela leitura.  
"Reabertura de passagens seladas com sangue: Pode ser feita de várias maneiras, mas a mais rápida e utilizada pelos sacerdotes desde a época feudal é o ritual de sangue. O sangue daquele que abriu o portal da primeira vez, ou de alguém próximo a ele, deve ser derramado sob a profecia que foi escrita na primeira vez em que se selou o portal."  
Ela não entendia. Por que InuYasha estaria tão interessado naquele tipo de ritual? Ela não ouvia falar daquilo desde que era pequena, quando seu avô morrera. A avó dissera que ele fora uma Rosa, e tivera a morte de uma. Dissera também que se algum dia procurassem-na e citassem uma flor, uma Rosa Negra, ela deveria se afastar da pessoa.  
Então ela percebeu.

InuYasha não citara a Rosa. Ele estudara sobre ela, estudara sobre sua vida e seu passado. E, pelo que podia ver, pretendia usá-la para reabrir um portal selado.  
"Quando o sangue penetrar as inscrições, o portal se reabrirá, no mesmo lugar onde foi selado. Quando isso acontecer, ao portador do sangue só restará a morte."  
Kagome lia aquilo sem acreditar. O que InuYasha pretendia fazer? Matá-la? Para quê? Uma pontada de dor atingiu seu coração, e ela cambaleou até a cama. Sentou-se ali, e de repente tudo ficou claro.  
Ele a usara. Se aproximara com a intenção de se desfazer dela. E, provavelmente, a levara para a cama por diversão.  
Uma lágrima escorreu. E depois outra. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, não conseguia parar de pensar no por que.  
Ela olhou para a cama, onde pouco antes estivera com ele, ao lado dele. E sentiu-se mal. Sentiu-se suja, indigna, barata. Sentiu raiva. Fora usada e descartada por InuYasha, e aquilo doía.  
Ela firmou os pés no chão e se levantou. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Apenas uma coisa aliviaria aquela dor, aquele sofrimento, apenas um ato poderia arrancar dela aquele sentimento fraco e inferior que o hanyou despertara em seu coração tolo.  
Caminhou rapidamente até a sala de estar, no andar inferior. Lá, ela derrubou centenas de livros de uma estante, abrindo uma passagem escondida por trás. Entrou. O lugar era antigo, mas bem cuidado. Fazia muito tempo que ela não ia ali. Desde que seu avô falecera, quando sua avó lhe mostrara aquele lugar.  
"Aqui estarão suas respostas", dissera ela.  
Kagome caminhou até um interruptor. Acendeu as luzes, que já começavam a falhar pela falta de uso. Foi até um livro.

Conhecia a história de seu avô. Conhecia as Rosas Negras, e sabia o que procurar. Folheando o livro, ela viu vários nomes e profecias, ao lado do nome de cada pessoa que já fora uma Rosa.  
Achou o que procurava.  
"Takedo – InuTaishou –Nas estrelas ficará pela eternidade, ou até que se revele a verdade"  
Seu avô selara um Taishou, então. Era aquele o motivo de InuYasha tê-la conhecido e seduzido. Kagome copiou a profecia. Pegou um pergaminho em branco e escreveu-a novamente sobre ele. Depois, ela ficou olhando o que escrevera durante algum tempo.  
"Valeu a pena me apaixonar por você?", pensava. "Valeu a pena te entregar meu corpo, e minha alma, enquanto tudo o que você queria era meu sangue?  
Ela pegou uma faca prateada sob uma mesa. Limpou-a e certificou-se de que ela estava afiada.  
"Espero que sim, InuYasha. Espero que você nunca se arrependa do que fez comigo, nunca se arrependa de ter trocado meu amor pelo meu sangue. Espero que você nunca se arrependa de ter me traído de maneira tão cruel, para trazer de volta seu ente querido, seja quem for. Por que as coisas pelas quais você me trocou são as únicas que eu vou te deixar."  
Ela chorou. Chorou como nunca antes havia feito. Depois, escreveu uma carta para a mãe, Sango e Miroku. Preferiu deixar Souta sem explicações.  
Ajoelhou-se em frente ao pergaminho no qual escrevera, e fechou os olhos. Preferia não ver o que faria a seguir.  
Ninguém ouviu o grito de dor que Kagome soltou quando a faca entrou em seu pulso.  
Para qualquer um que ouvisse o grito que ela deixou escapar pelos lábios entreabertos, o som pareceria um lamento.  
Enquanto o rosto que ela amara ficava cada vez mais distante em sua mente turva, Kagome parou de chorar.  
Não havia mais por que.  
Afinal, estava acabado.

***

O sangue escorreu.  
Escorreu rapidamente, em jorros que em pouco tempo tingiram o chão. O pergaminho brilhou, no tom de vermelho que o coloria.  
Kagome não via ou ouvia mais nada. Para ela, a inconsciência era uma bênção.  
Num lugar longe dali, nos escombros de uma casa abandonada, um portal se abriu. A temperatura se elevou rapidamente. O calor que saída dali era escaldante. Com passos incertos, um youkai caminhou para fora do exílio eterno.  
InuTaishou estava livre.  
Ele olhou ao redor, lembrando-se do passado. Seus cabelos prateados estavam longos e maltratados. A face estava envelhecida, o que denunciava o sofrimento pelo qual passara. Atrás dele, o portal se fechou.  
Ele viu os escombros a sua volta, lembrando-se de um pequeno hanyou e de uma bela humana. Sorriu.  
O sofrimento acabara, afinal. Estava em casa.  
Respirou fundo. Não sentia o cheiro de Izayoi. Ou de seu filho InuYasha. Já não esperava ver Sesshoumaru por ali.  
Tirou o pó das roupas, o que não tornou-as menos sujas. Depois, começou a caminhar, lentamente. Por algum motivo, que pretendia descobrir, sabia exatamente para onde ir. Transformou-se no enorme youkai cachorro que era sua forma e começou a correr.  
Chegou à uma bela casa. Por mais interessante que fosse ficar olhando a bela construção, o youkai preferiu entrar rapidamente. Afinal, ele sentia o cheiro de sangue.

Ele entrou numa sala cheia de livros pelo chão. O cheiro estava cada vez mais forte. Entrou por uma passagem na estante de onde haviam sido atirados os cadernos no chão. E viu.  
Uma garota de cabelos negros, caída, inconsciente. O sangue fluía livremente para fora do corpo jovem, enquanto um pergaminho brilhava. Ele leu as inscrições ali e entendeu tudo.  
As palavras ali eram as mesmas que ele havia escutado antes de perder a consciência e acordar naquele lugar.  
Naquele inferno.  
Ela o trouxera de volta? Se fosse, ele a agradeceria.  
Mas InuTaishou sabia que não teria chance de agradecer a bela morena no chão se a deixasse morrer. E, além de tudo, queria também dar-lhe um sermão.  
Ela podia morrer por aquele ato, por tentar salvá-lo.  
Pegou um telefone na sala pela qual passara e ligou para o hospital.  
Pouco depois, uma ambulância chegou.  
Ele observou quando a garota foi colocada sob uma maca. Não fizeram nenhuma pergunta sobre o que ela fazia naquele lugar, com aquele pergaminho brilhante. Naquele momento, a vida de Kagome era mais importante.  
Curioso, InuTaishou viu um carro parar em frente à casa. Uma mulher de idade, aparentemente furiosa, saiu de dentro dele e foi direto ao seu encontro.  
-O que aconteceu com minha neta? O que fizeram com minha pobre Kagome? –gritou ela.  
-Kagome? É esse o nome da menina? –perguntou InuTaishou. –Os médicos perguntaram, mas eu não sabia dizer.  
-O quê...? Você é...  
Ela o reconheceu imediatamente. InuTaishou. O youkai que seu marido banira.  
-Não importa muito quem eu sou. Mas gostaria de saber quem é essa garota. –disse ele. –Coisas muito interessantes aconteceram comigo hoje, e acho que foi graças à ela.  
-Kagome... –A velha senhora foi até a garota. –O que você fez?  
-Meu nome é InuTaishou. –disse o youkai, estendendo a mão.

Takedo aceitou-a, distraidamente.  
-Higurashi.  
-Sua neta fez algo muito estúpido, hoje.  
-Ela... Eu não sei por... Por que.  
-Eu também não, mas gostaria que me mantivesse informado sobre ela. Quero agradecê-la assim que ela melhorar. –disse o youkai.  
-Se ela melhorar. –disse Higurashi.  
-Ela vai melhorar. –assegurou o youkai.  
Ele foi embora depois daquilo. Sentia um cheiro bastante conhecido no ar. Misturado com o da garota, mas mesmo assim impossível de não se reconhecer.  
Seguindo o cheiro de seu filho, InuTaishou deixou Kagome para trás. 


	10. Capítulo 9: O Fim de Um Sonho

**N/A: Heey... Desculpem meu sumiço, é que pensei seriamente em parar de postar essa fanfic aqui. Também passei mais de dois meses sem postar no orkut, o que acabou deixando a fanfic parada e sem leitores. Bem, novamente, me desculpem. Só o que posso dizer é que escrever o capítulo XXI foi difícil! Estou no IX aqui, mas tentarei colocar tudo aqui, uma vez que tenho que recuperar todos os arquivos (gravei em um cd que sumiu. Perdi praticamente todas as minhas fanfics, mas só as que já tinha postado no orkut). Ah, sim, e me desculpem também pela edição barata e podre dos últimos dois capítulos! Este eu coloquei em ordem antes de postar, então estará mais fácil de ler! Postei dois no mesmo dia, espero que isso os ajude a me perdoar :O. De qualquer maneita, Obrigada àqueles que continuarem me acompanhando, por aqui ou por outros meios! Em breve pretendo também postar Um Marca no Mundo, e espero que vocês leiam :). Agradecimentos à Lory, que comentou de ontem pra hoje, e também às que comentaram no capítulo 7, meses atrás! (estas seriam Kah Ryuuzaki, K-Dani e Deza-chan). Se não agradeci a quem comentou no sexto capítulo, obrigada também!  
**

**Key  
**

**Capítulo IX – O Fim de Um Sonho**

InuYasha chegou ao colégio sorrindo. Ao perceber que Kagome não estava em lugar nenhum, porém, o sorriso falhou. Como era possível? Antes mesmo do sinal tocar anunciando o início das aulas, o hanyou voltou para a casa da garota. Queria ver se ela estava bem. O que viu ali o chocou.

Uma ambulância saía em alta velocidade, com as sirenes tocando no volume máximo. Um cheiro nauseante de sangue corria todo o lugar. A casa estava aberta.

Ele entrou, rezando para que seu olfato estivesse errado. Ao ver os livros, e o sangue, seu coração falhou. Ele caminhou sem rumo pela casa, sentindo o cheiro de Kagome por toda parte, e o cheiro do sangue dela se espalhando rapidamente. Olhou para o chão. Ali, ele encontrou uma carta.

Quatro mensagens se viam ali.

Era a letra de Kagome.

"Mãe... Me desculpe.", era a primeira delas.

A segunda era para Sango.

"Sango... Vou sentir sua falta."

A terceira era para Miroku.

"Mude... Por ela."

E a última, para seu espanto, era para ele mesmo.

"InuYasha... Adeus."

Ele não entendeu. Por um instante, tentou decifrar a mensagem que Kagome lhe escrevera. Logo depois, ele percebeu.

Os papéis.

Os malditos papéis que ele esquecera assim que suas mãos encostaram em Kagome. Ele os havia esquecido, havia deixado-os para trás, junto dela. E, por causa daquilo, alguma coisa muito grave acontecia.

Ele deixou para trás a carta, o sangue, a casa. Seguiu até o hospital geral perto dali, onde foi até o balcão de informações.

-Higurashi Kagome. –disse ele, de maneira simples, esperando pela resposta da mulher atendendo ali. Se fosse Kagome na ambulância que ele vira sair da casa, ela estaria ali.

-Ela está na UTI. –disse a enfermeira, de maneira fria e profissional. –Apenas parentes podem visitar.

A ultima parte da frase foi dita ao vento. InuYasha seguiu até o andar superior, onde vira num mapa do prédio a localização da UTI. Foi de quarto em quarto, olhando entre as frestas das persianas que cobriam cada janela de vidro que ligava quartos a corredores.  
No último deles, ele viu uma garota dormindo tranquilamente, com aparelhos de todos os tipos pendurados por toda parte. Uma pontada de dor atingiu seu coração. Ele causara aquilo.

Seus dedos tocaram o vidro, tentando em vão alcançar a face de Kagome, tão longe, tão pálida, tão fria. A morte parecia rondar cada suspiro da garota deitada naquela cama. InuYasha odiou-se naquele momento muito mais do que em qualquer outro. Ela estava ali por sua causa, ele sabia, ele sentia. Mas o que ela fizera, afinal? Ele olhou-a sem ver sinais aparentes de machucados por onde todo aquele sangue pudesse ter saído. Os braços estavam por baixo do lençol que a cobria, o que não permitia aos olhos dourados chegar à pele enfaixada do pulso de Kagome.

Sem rumo.

InuYasha sentiu seu mundo ceder, seu céu cair, seus olhos perderam o brilho no meio da escuridão que o envolveu.  
Onde estava ele quando ela se machucara? Onde estivera, quando a garota pela qual se apaixonara se ferira a ponto de estar naquele lugar?

Sentiu-se podre. Nojento. Inútil. Onde estava seu amor quando ela sofrera? Onde estava seu ombro quando ela chorara?

Recriminando-se, julgando-se o ser menos humano do mundo, mais vil e burro, InuYasha caminhou com passos lentos até o andar inferior.  
Inferior. Sim, ele se sentia daquele jeito. Pequeno, frágil. Queria poder abraçar Kagome, dizer-lhe que a amava, pedir perdão e rezar para que ela não o odiasse. Quanto ao amor...

Seria ela capaz de amá-lo novamente?

Por que ele sabia que Kagome era sensível demais para ter mentido naquela manhã, quando se despedira dele com palavras doces que prometiam um sentimento eterno.

A eternidade aparentemente teria que esperar, porque ela parecia bastante propensa a deixar a vida continuar sem sua presença. Mas, para InuYasha, o amor sempre estaria presente.

Só rezava para ter a quem entregá-lo.

***

A noção do tempo não afetou-o até que InuYasha chegasse em casa. Só quando sentiu um cheiro estranho no ar ele deu-se ao trabalho de olhar no relógio. Pela hora que ele marcava, sua mãe ainda não voltara do trabalho. Por que Izayoi insistia em trabalhar, porque ficar sozinha em casa a lembrava demais do marido que ela não podia mais esperar. Para ela, era mais fácil encher-se de problemas dos outros, para não ter que enfrentar os seus. Viver do dinheiro do marido não era uma opção.

Ohanyou entrou na casa com alguma suspeita. Conhecia aquele cheiro, mas não sabia de onde. Seguiu-o até o banheiro. Assustou-se ao ver roupas velhas e desgastadas jogadas no chão imaculado de sua mãe. Ela o mataria. Mas não fora ele. Então, quem?

-Inu...Yasha?

Aquela voz.

_ "InuYasha!"_

Aquela voz.

-Filho?

Aquela voz!

Ele se virou de repente, encarando sem aviso prévio olhos tão dourados quanto os seus, cabelos tão prateados quanto os que cobriam sua cabeça.

Pasmo, InuYasha se jogou sobre seu pai.

-Pai!

InuTaishou deixou de lado as fotos que estivera vendo, as que enfeitavam o quarto de sua esposa. Abraçou o filho com toda a força, temendo nunca mais conseguir soltá-lo. Seu filho. Sua criança. Crescera, e se tornara um belo rapaz. O sentimento de amor e proteção brotou novamente em seu coração, que se tornara a única coisa fria no inferno no qual vivera.

-Como... Quando? –perguntou InuYasha, ainda agarrado ao pai.

-Hoje... Segui seu cheiro até aqui. Uma garota... Uma garota me libertou. Kagome, é o nome dela.

InuYasha se separou dele. Olhou fundo nos olhos, procurando qualquer traço de mentiras ou brincadeiras. Não encontrou nada. A dor invadiu seus olhos, e InuTaishou pode ver aquilo.

-Então... Foi isso. –sussurrou ele, olhando o nada.

-O que aconteceu, filho? –InuTaishou estava confuso. Nunca antes vira o filho tão triste. Sempre fora um garoto de sentimentos fortes, mas nunca vira uma depressão tão grande invadir os olhos dourados.

-Eu acabei de voltar do hospital. Ela... Está em coma.

-Achei que ela ia ficar mal por algum tempo, mesmo. Com um corte daqueles...

-Corte?

InuYasha olhava o pai como se ele tivesse dito algo em outra língua, e esperasse tradução.

-Sim, ela tinha um enorme corte no pulso quando eu a encontrei. Mas estava viva.

-Ela... Ela mesma fez o corte? –perguntou o hanyou, o desespero subindo pela garganta e tirando-lhe a respiração.

-Aparentemente... Sim. –disse o outro.

Onde estavam seus pés?

InuYasha não conseguia mais senti-los, por isso não conseguiu manter-se de pé. Caiu sobre o chão onde estavam as roupas velhas do pai. Ele agora vestia uma camisa qualquer que encontrara entre os pertences do filho, e uma calça que, por algum motivo que ele mesmo não entendera, continuava guardada entre as coisas de sua esposa.

O hanyou percebeu que os cabelos brilhavam. O rosto estava limpo e liso. Desde que saíra pelo portal que Kagome havia reaberto, InuTaishou recuperara pelo menos dez anos de sua vida.

-Filho... –ele não entendia o sofrimento de InuYasha, mas algo mais importante naquele momento gritava em sua mente. –Onde está Izayoi?

Sim, ele se importava com o sofrimento do filho. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que InuTaishou queria era rever sua amada Izayoi. A mulher que ele deixara sozinha. Pediria perdão, pediria um recomeço. Olhou o filho, esperando a resposta.

-Trabalhando. –disse o hanyou, levantando-se de qualquer jeito. –Limpe a casa, ou ela vai ter um surto. E compre tulipas. Ela odeia rosas. Deixando o pai sozinho, InuYasha começou o caminho de ida, no seu caso volta, para o hospital.

Tinha que ver Kagome de novo. Precisava.


	11. Capítulo 10: Feridas

**Capítulo X – Feridas**

**  
**  
Miroku e Sango entraram correndo. Foram direto ao corredor que daria para o quarto de Kagome. Não pediram informação. Afinal, os dois melhores hackers encontrados em Tókio nunca pediam informações. Entraram no quarto onde ela estava instalada. Já saíra da UTI, apesar de continuar em coma. Sua vida já não corria perigo.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Sango se aproximou da cama, e pegou a mão gelada da colega.

-Ka-chan... O que você foi fazer? –sussurrou. Sentiu as mãos de Miroku envolverem seus ombros, e agarrou-se com força naqueles ombros fortes. Precisava de algum apoio, no meio daquela turbulência. Miroku era seu ponto firme.

Tinham saído do parque direto para a casa de Sango. Aparentemente, Kei e Maki haviam se dado conta de ter deixado dois adolescentes presos na roda gigante no meio da madrugada.

Pela manhã, o jornal noticiara a tentativa de suicídio de Kagome, sem muita ênfase. Estava no fim do caderno de notícias. Assim que vira a foto da amiga, Sango procurara a localização precisa dela, e arrastara Miroku junto.

E ali estavam os dois, olhando tristemente para o rosto pálido de Kagome. Ela estava, de fato, branca como os lençóis que a cobriam. Seus olhos antes tão brilhantes estavam fechados. Os braços não estavam cobertos daquela vez. Nada impediu que os dois vissem a enorme atadura que cobria o pulso esquerdo da garota.

-Meu Deus... –disse Miroku, observando as ataduras brancas, coloridas de um vermelho fraco no local onde o sangue escorrera antes de coagular. –Por quê?

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. Apenas Kagome sabia o que se passava. E ela não podia dizer.

Do lado de fora, A senhora Higurashi, avó de Kagome, olhava os adolescentes junto de sua neta. Segurava firmemente um pedaço de papel entre os dedos. O garoto de olhos violetas não era InuYasha, ela ouvira a garota chamá-lo pelo nome de Miroku.

A pessoa que se chamava InuYasha, a pessoa que mais tinha a ver com aquilo tudo, não estava ali. Ela sabia que a culpa era do hanyou. Os nomes eram parecidos demais. InuYasha, InuTaishou. Ela achara os papéis do hanyou. Ele ensinara sua neta a libertar youkais. Ele causara, mesmo que indiretamente, a quase morte de sua amada Kagome. E, por aquele motivo, A Senhora Higurashi decidiu-se por odiar aquele a quem sua neta dera adeus. Por aquele único motivo, ela decidiu que ele jamais chegaria perto dela novamente.

***

InuYasha caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor branco, as mãos tremendo, o coração apertado. Seus olhos dourados procuravam o nada, na esperança de encontrar ali a face de Kagome. Queria vê-la de pé. Queria vê-la sorrindo.

Queria vê-la viva.

Ele passou por todas as portas sem olhar para os lados, até chegar à última delas. Pôs a mão na maçaneta, hesitou. O que veria ao abrir a porta?

-Saia daqui.

A voz de uma mulher o tirou dos devaneios. Ele se virou e deu de frente com a avó de Kagome.

-Você é InuYasha, não é? –perguntou a senhora, com olhos cheios de dor e ódio. –É culpa sua o que aconteceu. Eu sei. E quero que saia daqui. Agora.

Ele viu nos olhos dela a mesma dor que sentia, e aquilo o fez sentir-se culpado. Era culpado por aquela dor. Mas mesmo assim não podia desistir de ver kagome. Não conseguia.

-Vim ver Kagome.

-Não chegará perto da minha neta. Nunca mais. –A voz dela era firme como uma rocha. Os olhos ficaram frios. –Nunca mais vai machucá-la.  
-Vim ver Kagome. –repetiu ele, encarando-a.

-Já disse o que deve fazer. Saia daqui.

Ele girou a maçaneta. Do lado de dentro, o movimento na porta chamou a atenção de Miroku e Sango. Os dois, porém, decidiram ficar ali, esperando.

A avó de Kagome segurou o pulso do hanyou, com uma mão que não tremia ou hesitava. Jogou o punho de InuYasha para o lado.

-Saia antes que se machuque.

-O que vai fazer? –disse ele, o ódio finalmente chegando à borda. –Me selar, como fez com meu pai?

Aquilo acertou a senhora. No meio da face, e com toda a força.

-Não fale de coisas que não conhece, criança. –disse ela.

-Não me mande fazer coisas como se fosse minha dona. –retrucou ele. O gênio forte começava a ferver. –Vou entrar, vou ver sua neta. Por cima de você, se for preciso.

-Você não sabe o que diz. –falou ela.

-Eu sei que você acabou com a minha vida. –lançou ele. –Sei que você e seu maldito grupo de egocêntricos mandou meu pai para o meio do inferno, tamanha a necessidade de sentir que tinham poder sobre alguma coisa. Mas as coisas não deram certo, não é? Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, senhora. Não me importo com você ou com eles. Não mais. Tenho meu pai de volta. Mas, vendo o preço que estou pagando, não sei se valeu a pena. Quero que saiba que não pedi à Kagome que fizesse isso. E que não a deixaria fazer se soubesse o que pretendia. Eu a amo. Agora saia da minha frente.

A mulher ficou estática por alguns instantes. Recompôs-se rapidamente, e falou, em tom alto e claro:

-Já disse. Você não sabe o que fala. As Rosas Negras nunca baniram um único youkai que não merecesse. Existem motivos para cada uma de nossas ações, motivos que um garoto como você nunca entenderia, e que eu não perderia tempo explicando. Você pode não ter pedido nada à minha neta, mas ela fez o que fez por sua causa. Vi os papéis. Então, não tente dizer que não pretendia matá-la para ter de volta seu querido papai.- ela lançou toda a raiva que tinha em cima dele, sem pensar ou medir palavras. –Você se aproximou dela por interesse, fingiu-se de amigo e companheiro. Mentiu para ela, iludiu-a. -a tanto, e tão fundo, que ela acabou não agüentando a dor, e preferindo a morte. Você é o culpado do que aconteceu. Eu não teria nada contra você, como humano ou youkai, se nada tivesse feito à minha família. Mas você o fez. Por esse motivo, eu o odeio. E, por esse motivo, você não vai passar por essa porta.

InuYasha encarou os olhos frios e firmes da senhora. Ela não cederia. Preparou-se para usar de força para tirá-la da frente, mas a porta se abriu antes. Sango saiu de dentro do quarto, os olhos preocupados se fixando nos seus.

-Vamos embora, InuYasha. –disse ela, em tom contido e sério.

Ele seguiu-a, praticamente arrastado, a raiva ainda pulsando. Sua amiga provava estar do lado da velha, afinal. Ele sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte, os sentimentos aflorando com toda a força. Sacudiu o ombro com força, forçando a mão de Sango a sair dali.

-Você está do lado dela? –perguntou ele, olhando-a furioso. –Também vai me afastar da Kagome?

-Você não sabe o que diz. –disse Sango, ainda calma.

-Estou cansado das pessoas me dizendo o que não sei! –atirou ele, nervoso. –Tudo o que quero é vê-la, e não vou sair daqui enquanto não fizer isso!

-A janela do quarto dela tem um vaso de tulipas amarelas. –disse Sango. –É a única que tem. Vou voltar ao quarto. Direi à senhora Higurashi que o mandei embora.

Depois de dizer aquilo, Sango foi embora. InuYasha ficou parado durante algum tempo, pensando no que ela dissera. Logo depois, saiu do hospital. Olhou para os lados, Ninguém. Começou a escalar o prédio.

Pouco depois chegava ao quarto com tulipas amarelas na janela. Ela foi aberta por Miroku, que olhou-o com seriedade.  
-Até que enfim. Sango deve estar chegando.

InuYasha não ouviu. Seu olhar se voltou para a cama, onde Kagome estava deitada, lívida, inconsciente. Ele sentou-se ao lado da cama e segurou a mão da garota, como que procurando um ponto de apoio. Ficou em silêncio.

Quando Sango chegou, Miroku fez sinal para ela e os dois se foram.

Durante as horas que se seguiram, InuYasha foi a única companhia da garota na cama. Velando o sono dela, com o coração pesado, o hanyou adormeceu.

***

Izayoi entrou na casa sentindo o corpo pesar. Jogou a bolsa no sofá, junto do casaco. O mundo parecia apagado, pensava. Parecia escuro, sem vida. Sem ele, era assim que as coisas ficavam. Sem cor. Sem brilho.

Foi ao quarto e se trocou. Quando se virou para a cama, levou um susto.

Ali, num embrulho maravilhoso, estavam dúzias de tulipas brancas.

E, ao lado delas, estava InuTaishou.

-Izayoi... –sussurrou ele. O coração dela falhou. Seu marido. Estava ali, vivo. Estava ali, com ela. Uma lágrima surgiu, e depois outra. Ela caiu, e ele a segurou.

-Como...? –perguntou ela, confusa.

-Não sei. –disse ele. –Importa agora?

Não. Não importava. Ela o abraçou, deixando as mãos percorrerem o pescoço, o rosto, os cabelos. Tudo tão igual, tudo tão diferente. Ela o beijou, sentindo o alívio brotar nos lábios e invadir o corpo. Era como renascer. As mãos dele também percorreram o corpo dela, procurando cada mudança, cada novidade. Era como se eles tentassem se fundir. O amor voltou, a intensidade imensa e inigualável.

Izayoi se afastou por tempo suficiente para olhar no fundo dos olhos dourados do marido. E sorriu.

Ela o abraçou novamente, e ele a pegou no colo. As tulipas ficaram esquecidas quando os corpos caíram juntos no colchão.

InuTaishou amou-a como sonhara durante anos, e deixou que ela o tomasse para si como se fosse a última vez. Mas não era.

Depois de muito tempo, aquela não seria a última vez. Seria a primeira.

Sorrindo, ela o abraçou com força, sentindo cada músculo, cada suspiro.

E, enfim, seu mundo voltou a brilhar.


	12. Chapter 11: A Roseira

**Capítulo XI – A Roseira**

InuYasha observava os olhos fechados de Kagome, se perguntando se algum dia veria o brilho neles novamente. Acabara de acordar. O corpo doía pela noite mal dormida, tendo que acordar todas as vezes que alguém se aproximava para se esconder, a fim de continuar vigiando-a. Vira uma mulher de cabelos curtos e feições sofridas entrar com Souta, imaginando ser a mãe deles. O garotinho não entendia porque a irmã estava ali, e a mulher apenas chorava quando ele perguntava.

Por fim, a madrugada chegara, lançando os raios prateados da lua por entre as frestas das persianas na janela. A luz se fundia ao corpo de Kagome, tamanha a palidez que reinava na pele alva. Aquilo doía no coração dele.

InuYasha suspirou. Era culpa sua.

Levantou-se, caminhou um pouco pelo quarto. Lembrou-se da primeira e única vez em que a amara, e sentiu-se um nada. Não merecera nenhuma daquelas carícias, nenhum daqueles beijos, nenhuma gota daquele amor. Não merecia Kagome.

E, por saber disso, ele ficou ali. Era, ao seu ver, uma maneira de tentar pedir perdão.

Profundas olheiras já se viam abaixo dos olhos dourados do hanyou. Ele não dormia ou comia havia horas. Muitas horas, e ele passara cada uma delas velando o corpo inerte na cama.

Sem perceber, ele viu a madrugada ceder, e a lua dar lugar ao sol. Sabendo que em breve o movimento seria intenso ali, e que ele não poderia se esconder, InuYasha pulou a janela e foi para casa.

***

-Ele está um lixo.

Miroku sabia que era verdade. Sango via, tão bem quanto ele, que InuYasha estava mal. O hanyou brincava com a comida no prato, o rosto cansado e o corpo fatigado.

-Ele precisa comer. –concluiu.

-Ele precisa da Kagome. –sussurrou Sango.

Os dois observaram quando uma mulher sorridente saiu do quarto para dar de cara com InuYasha sentado desleixadamente na cozinha.

-Filho!

Izayoi foi até ele e se inclinou até ficar na altura do hanyou.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou aos dois.

-Ele passou a noite no hospital, com uma amiga. –disse Sango. –Bom dia, senhora Taishou.

-Bom dia, Sango. –a mulher cumprimentou a garota, com um sorriso rápido e discreto. –Bom dia, Miroku.

-Bom dia... –respondeu ele, ainda olhando InuYasha. –Dá pra forçar ele a comer alguma coisa?

-Claro, claro. –ela pegou o garfo das mãos do hanyou, e espetou qualquer coisa no prato. –Agora, InuYasha, você pode pegar o garfo e comer, ou pode abrir a boca e deixar que eu te alimente.

Ele olhou-a. Depois, pegou o garfo e começou a comer sem animação.

-Pelo menos ele ta comendo... –sussurrou Sango.

-InuYasha... A Kagome não ia gostar dever você nesse estado.

-Miroku... Acho que ela não se contentaria em me ver em outro estado senão o de morto. –respondeu o hanyou. –Quando ela acordar, eu vou pedir perdão. Mas sei que ela vai me odiar.

-Não vai não... –Sango tentava dar a ele alguma esperança. –Vamos te ajudar, InuYasha.

-É isso aí. –disse Miroku. –Com certeza ela vai te perdoar.

-Quem é Kagome? –perguntou Izayoi, olhando o filho comer.

-É a garota que me libertou.

Todos se viraram para a porta. InuTaishou estava ali, encostado ao batente e observando o filho comer. Os cabelos estavam um pouco embaraçados, os olhos estavam ainda sonolentos, mas ele percebeu a tristeza do filho assim que o viu.

-Por que ela me libertou, InuYasha?

-Não faço a mínima idéia. –disse o hanyou. –Mas gostaria que ela não tivesse feito isso.

Izayoi pensou seriamente em bater na cabeça dura do filho, mas InuTaishou apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Entendo.

-Como assim, entende? –perguntou a esposa. –Seu filho acabou de dizer que queria que você continuasse naquele lugar!

-Não foi isso o que ele disse. –respondeu o youkai, olhando-a com carinho. –Ele apenas disse que gostaria que não tivesse sido Kagome a arriscar a vida por mim.

-Ela quase morreu. –disse InuYasha, olhando a comida. –Ela queria morrer. Por minha causa, pelo que eu fiz a ela. Não importa o quando eu ame meu pai. Isso não me dava o direito de julgar a vida dele como sendo mais importante do que a dela.

-Você não conseguiria escolher entre seu pai e a garota que ama. –sussurrou InuTaishou.

-Meu filho está apaixonado? –perguntou Izayoi, olhando de rosto em rosto a procura de respostas. –Está?

-Senhora Taishou... –Sango colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Izayoi amigavelmente, e começou a guiá-la em direção à sala de estar. –Temos muito o que conversar...

-Não se preocupe, InuYasha. –Miroku fez sinal de que ia embora. –Vamos ajudar você, e vocês dois ainda vão durar muito tempo juntos.

Ao ver o amigo sair, InuYasha olhou o pai e suspirou.

-Quem dera eu tivesse essa capacidade de sonhar... –foi o que disse.

***

Um grupo de adolescentes dava risada, enquanto seguia por uma calçada larga em direção a uma casa grandiosa. Um deles, de cabelos cinzentos e olhos azuis, apontou o lugar e disse:

-É ali.

Todos o seguiram para dentro. Ali, eles foram guiados por uma empregada para um cômodo oculto. Todos se mostraram impressionados pela grandiosidade do lugar e imponência dos que ali estavam. Cada um deles se sentou ao lado de um dos anciões que estavam ali, ficando então em silêncio absoluto. Uma mulher de aparência cansada saiu das sombras e sentou-se também. Ao lado dela, uma cadeira vazia chamava atenção. Faltava alguém, um dos jovens.

-Higurashi-sama. –cumprimentou o jovem de cabelos cinzentos.

-Olá, para todos vocês. –ela levantou-se, e olhou cada um dos rostos ali. –Imagino que saibam porque os chamei.

-A senhora chamou nossos avós. –disse o rapaz. –Eles nos chamaram. O que pode se concluir disso é que é algo a ver com as Rosas Negras.

-Elas vão ressuscitar. –disse a avó de Kagome. –E vão voltar à ação.

-Mas estamos muito velhos para isso... –começou uma das mulheres ali presentes.

-Então uma nova geração nascerá. –disse o avô do jovem que falara antes. –E vocês serão as novas flores da Roseira. Trabalharão com o que lhes foi ensinado desde que nasceram, até hoje. Sacerdotes, monges e sacerdotisas. Todos vocês tem seus talentos, e todos vocês vão ocupar o lugar de seus respectivos avós. Uma geração de Rosas foi pulada porque seus pais não deveriam precisar saber de nossa existência, mas agora tememos que haja uma retomada das batalhas ente youkais e humanos.

-Por quê? –perguntou uma garota.

-Por isso. –A avó de Kagome colocou sobre a mesa pequenos recortes de jornais diversos, todos noticiando ataques de humanos contra youkais e vice versa, sem dar muita atenção.

-Então estamos nos guiando por notícias que nem mesmo foram levadas a sério, sendo relegadas à última página? –perguntou um deles.

-Sim. –disse um dos velhos em volta da mesa. –Por que foi exatamente assim que aconteceu da primeira vez. E, se esperarmos tudo desabar sobre nossas cabeças como doze anos atrás, vamos acabar da mesma maneira.

-Que maneira?

-Daquela vez, no nosso último ato, um dos nossos morreu.


	13. Capítulo 12: Despertar

**Capítulo XII – Despertar**

Sussurros. Kagome ouvia, apenas escutava. Vozes familiares. Souta. Mamãe. Vovó... Sango, Miroku...

E InuYasha.

Ele estava ali. Ela sabia. Não naquele momento. Kagome percebeu que estava sozinha no momento em que abriu os olhos, lentamente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava viva. Ela soube, apenas acordando, que ele estivera ali. Sentira a mão dele na sua, o contato quente sobre a pele fria. Sentira tudo. Escutara tudo. E sofrera.

Ela olhou para a porta. Fechada. Onde estava?

Hospital.

Ela percebeu ao ver que havia aparelhos monitorando seus batimentos cardíacos. Então, ela estava viva. Lembrou-se do dia em que realizara o ritual para trazer de volta o parente de InuYasha. Doeu no coração dela perceber que ainda estava viva. Não queria. Não conseguia. Doía de mais pensar que agora que tinha o que queria, não havia nada mais ligando InuYasha à ela. Agora, o que lhe restava era a solidão.

-Kagome...

Ela olhou novamente para a porta. Um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados a encarou de volta, com um brilho intenso no olhar.

-InuYasha...

O sussurro dela alcançou os ouvidos do hanyou. Ele sorriu. Ela acordara. Enfim, acordara. Ele se aproximou, lentamente, observando os olhos amendoados e escuros de Kagome. Ela o encarava com estranheza, como se procurasse os motivos que o levavam até ali.

-Eu...

Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas Kagome se remexeu e se afastou dele. O meio youkai recolheu a mão, levando-a aos cabelos longos e sem brilho. Não se cuidava desde que ela fora para o hospital.

-Ka-chan, eu...

-InuYasha... –a voz dela o calou. –Vá embora.

O mundo dele tremeu. Não despencou, como ele pensou que aconteceria quando ela o mandasse embora. Apenas tremeu, perigosamente, enquanto ele olhava-a com sofreguidão e dor nos olhos.

-Você já me fez... sofrer demais. –ela virou o rosto, encarando a janela. Sem mais nem menos, ela o dispensara. Sem nada a não ser um motivo incontestável. InuYasha olhou a pele pálida de Kagome, e percebeu que a única coisa em que conseguia pensar naquele momento era fazer o que ela pedia. Queria ir embora e deixá-la em paz, porque entendia que era o melhor para ela.

-Eu... Te amo.

Depois de deixar sua voz alcançá-la uma última vez, ele se foi.

Uma lágrima salgada chegou aos lábios dela, enquanto Kagome olhava uma chuva fina começar a cair. Doía. Muito.

-Me desculpe... –sussurrou ela, sabendo que ele já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir. –Eu... Falhei.

***

Sango olhava a mesma chuva que Kagome quando um barulho a despertou dos pensamentos. A porta de sua casa voou, revelando uma dúzia de homens e mulheres vestidos em ternos.

-O.. que é isso?

Ela olhou um deles, aparentemente o líder, tomar a dianteira e ir até ela. Segurava uma pistola, e aquilo a fez tremer. Com pessoas ela podia lidar. Armas eram um assunto diferente.

-Hitsuno Sango, você está presa, acusada de espionagem e venda de informação confidencial. O governo japonês agradeceria se você colaborasse, ou então temos permissão de usar força extrema.

Força extrema. Eles podiam matá-la.

Sango ficou parada, dando a entender que não resistiria. Um par de algemas prendeu seus pulsos antes que ela percebesse o que acontecera.

"Eu fui pega... Ele me venceu..."

Do lado de fora, um carro parou e Miroku saltou. Correu até dentro do prédio, vendo a porta arrombada.

-Sango!

Ele gritou pelo nome dela e correu até onde sabia que ela estaria. Ali, deu de cara com os agentes.

-Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. –sussurrou ela. Tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento era não envolver ninguém mais.

-Acredite, ele tem. –o agente tirou os óculos escuros e olhou Miroku. –Houshi Miroku, o governo agradece a sua cooperação. Você é esperado no gabinete do capitão.

Sango levantou a cabeça, olhou direto nos olhos de Miroku e percebeu o que acontecia.

Era ele. O agente, o rastreador, o traidor... Era o homem a quem ela dera seu coração. Miroku. Ele... A entregara. A enganara...

Uma dor latejante subiu pelo estômago de Sango e formou um nó na garganta. Ela permitiu que os olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, mas não deixou que nenhuma caísse. Quando sentiu um puxão leve, ela se deixou guiar para o furgão preto que esperava do lado de fora.

Miroku viu a dor nos olhos dela, e a seguiu. Pegou-a pelo braço e forçou-a a encará-lo.

-Sango, eu...

-Você é esperado no gabinete do capitão. –disse ela, olhando-o com desprezo. –Não o deixe esperando.

Dando as costas ao homem que a entregara, Sango entrou no carro, de cabeça erguida.

Quando eles se foram, Miroku ficou observando o nada, na chuva. O que acontecera? Por que ela estava sendo levada? Ele ainda não dissera nada aos seus superiores, ainda não contara quem descobrira na investigação.

Miroku ignorou a dor no coração, o aperto no peito, a dor que começava a corroê-lo por dentro. Lembranças de um céu estrelado numa cabine de roda gigante povoaram sua mente, e ele lembrou-se do gosto de Sango. Da pele, dos olhos. Olhos que demonstravam não estar felizes com ele. Miroku começou a caminhar lentamente. Não sabia o que fazer, ou para onde ir. Mas seus pés acabaram por guiá-lo para o lugar onde era esperado.

O gabinete do capitão.

***

-Foi um bom trabalho, Houshi.

O capitão era um homem feio. Não se importava em admitir, afinal, vivia do trabalho, e ali não importava ser bonito. Ele era competente, e aquilo era o suficiente.

-Obrigado, senhor. –Miroku ainda pensava nos olhos de Sango. Surpresa, dor, raiva e, por fim, frieza. Nunca vira olhos que trocassem de expressão tão rápido. E nunca doera tanto ver algo daquele tipo.

-Peço desculpas por ter acessado seu computador e as informações sobre a garota. Mas o governo estava pressionando. Além disso, acredito que você ia entregar logo o relatório com as provas. Já tinha um caso bem concreto, principalmente depois do cavalo de tróia.

-Sim, senhor. –disse ele. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. O que aconteceria com Sango? Para onde ela iria? O que fariam com ela?

-Pela excelente atuação no caso, a seção de controle interno dos agentes rastreadores do Japão quer lhe oferecer um alto cargo.

Miroku levantou a cabeça, encarando o capitão.

-Quê?

-Você vai ser promovido. –disse o homem. –Por ter pego aquela garota.

Ele ia subir. Ganhar mais, ter um emprego melhor. Tudo às custas de Sango. Às custas da mulher que ele percebera que amava. Quem seria capaz de trocar amor por aquilo? Não ele.

-O que vai acontecer com ela, senhor?

-Ela vai ser indiciada e presa. –disse o capitão, sorrindo. –E provavelmente nunca mais vai poder chegar a dez metros de um computador com acesso à internet. Pra falar a verdade, se o advogado de acusação for bom, ela não vai nem precisar se preocupar com a vida fora da cadeia por um bom tempo. Está rolando o rumor de prisão perpétua... Se ela estava nos dando informações, podia estar tirando também. Vão acusá-la de alta traição ao país.

-Mas ela não...

-Você não sabe, Houshi. –interrompeu o homem. –Não sabe o que ela pode ter feito antes de a pegarmos. Mas deixe isso de lado. Diga, está feliz com o cargo?

-Me desculpe, senhor, mas eu vou recusar o cargo. –disse ele, espantando o homem.

-Houshi, sabe o que está fazendo? –perguntou ele, pasmo. –Esse não era seu sonho? Ganhar seu posto num escritório só seu, depois de pegar a nossa espiã?

-Era... –admitiu ele. Pensou em Sango, na decepção que vira nos olhos castanhos. –Mas mudei meu jeito de pensar. Eu me demito.

E, deixando um capitão extremamente confuso, Miroku foi embora.

***

Não importa quando tempo se passe, certos costumes nunca se vão. Ele observava a cidade de longe, acima dos prédios e casas. Ali, onde o barulho incansável não podia alcançá-lo, o youkai pensava. Era estranho estar de volta depois de tanto tempo. Era estranho não ter que conviver com aquelas pessoas fingidas e infames, com seus sorrisos de plástico, para não falar do resto do corpo.

Ele observou o sol nascente com algum pesar. Adorava a lua, em seu reinado noturno. A noite, pensou o youkai, era a melhor parte de seu dia. Era quando ele se deixava envolver pela escuridão, que era quebrada apenas por raios de luar.

Voltou ao tempo presente, pensando em qual seria seu próximo passo. Ele sabia, muito bem, que não era o único a estar de volta. Sabia que muitos outros retornavam, e era inteligente demais para pensar que era apenas coincidência. Lera o jornal da manhã. Outra criança sumida, outro ataque a youkais. A guerra estava para recomeçar.

Bastava, agora, escolher seu lado.

E, pensou ele, com um suspiro profundo e entediado, torcer para que o lado escolhido fosse o vencedor.


	14. Chapter 13:Renascer

**Não, não é impressão, a numeração dos capítulos realmente ficou errada pra caramba, mas já consertei!  
**

**Capítulo XIII – Renascer**

O dia clareava aos poucos, e alguns pássaros se aventuravam fora de seus ninhos. Um deles, parado na janela de Kagome, cantava tranquilamente, afastando durante alguns momentos a tristeza do coração partido.

-Se ao menos eu não te amasse tanto... –sussurrou ela, para o nada –Talvez eu pudesse te perdoar.

Ela estava triste. Não havia para quem ou porque fingir que não estava. O coração doía, apertado dentro do peito. Ela se virou para a porta, quando ouviu alguém entrar.

Sua avó sorriu, enquanto entrava acompanhada de um belo rapaz.

-Bom dia, Kagome! –cumprimentou ela, enquanto o garoto depositava um enorme vaso de flores na cabeceira dela. Os cabelos cinzentos cobriram os olhos, mas Kagome logo pode ver o azul intenso que os coloria.

-Bom dia, vovó. –disse ela, forçando um sorriso.

-Quero conversar com você, se não se importa. É sobre o que você fez. E sobre as Rosas.

Kagome olhou para a avó e suspirou. Sabia que cedo ou tarde alguém acabaria fazendo perguntas. E não se sentia, de maneira alguma, pronta para respondê-las.

-Diga então, vovó... –suspirou, enfim.

-Este –ela apontou o garoto sorridente. –É Takedo Nakawa. Ele é meu sobrinho neto. Portanto, seu parente distante. Nakawa vai te ajudar no que precisar de agora em diante.

Feliz por ver que a avó decidira começar a conversa pelo lado mais fácil, Kagome cumprimentou o rapaz com a cabeça e perguntou:

-No que ele vai me ajudar, vovó?

-Ele vai te ajudar a entrar para as Rosas.

Kagome deixou que a surpresa se estampasse em seus olhos, enquanto percebia que a avó não estava brincando. Ela realmente esperava que a garota assumisse a liderança dos caçadores de youkais.

-Mas porque esse grupo tem que renascer? Pensei que tudo tivesse terminado com o tratado de paz, como você me contou. –Kagome viu os olhos de sua avó baixarem até o chão, para depois voltarem-se para ela novamente.

-Eu menti. Não houve tratado de paz, Kagome. O que aconteceu entre as Rosas e os youkais foi muito mais grave. Quando seu avô morreu durante o ritual de selo de InuTaishou, as Rosas definharam por falta de liderança. Nos escondemos bem o bastante para que youkais não pudessem mais nos encontrar em busca de retaliação, mas agora eles voltaram a atacar humanos.

-Youkais não atacam mais humanos, vovó. –sussurrou Kagome, mesmo que duvidasse de suas palavras.

-Não youkais como os que conhecemos. Não os civilizados. Mas assim como naquela época, existem youkais que vivem na escuridão, Kagome... E são esses youkais que atacam humanos, são eles que matam e atacam pessoas inocentes. São eles que as Rosas querem impedir. Eu e alguns antigos membros das Rosas Negras temos visto notícias pequenas, porém preocupantes, nos jornais. Ataques inexplicáveis e sumiços repentinos voltaram a acontecer, exatamente como naquela época.

-E porque pararam naquela época, se ainda existiam youkais perigosos? –perguntou a garota, enquanto observava o rapaz que viera com sua avó olhar a janela com ar entediado. Ele parecia compreender as coisas bem melhor do que ela.

-Por que cometemos um erro. –disse a anciã, suspirando. –Um grande erro. Nós banimos desse mundo o pai do meio-youkai. Aquele que chamam de InuYasha.

-...Pai? –apenas naquele momento Kagome conseguiu chegar perto de entender os motivos do hanyou. Mas, mesmo assim, a pontada de dor e mágoa continuava a latejar em seu peito. Eu não... Sabia.

-Agora sabe. E as Rosas estão para renascer, Kagome. Só nos falta uma coisa. Algo que apenas você é capaz de nos prover. –A avó da garota olhou-a com firmeza nos olhos, e ela percebeu que o rapaz ao lado da cama fazia o mesmo.

-O que?

Para sua surpresa, uma voz masculina macia e incrivelmente agradável chegou aos seus ouvidos, respondendo sua pergunta com uma palavra.

-Liderança.

***

As ruas escuras de Tókio estavam frias. Era madrugada. Até agora o youkai não sabia o que o levava a passear àquela hora, mas InuTaishou acordara ao lado da esposa no meio da noite e se vira a vestir-se e sair de casa.

Sentiu o vento frio açoitar seu rosto forte, e ouviu passos ao seu redor. Não era de seu feitio sentir medo, mas naquele momento ele se permitiu chegar perto daquilo. Um arrepio de alerta percorreu-lhe a espinha, enquanto via um grupo sair das sombras e cercá-lo.

-InuTaishou... –disse um deles. –Que prazer em revê-lo.

-Uma pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo. –disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. –Vejo que ainda tem seguidores. Para quê continua a precisar de mim, então?

-Não preciso. –a voz do outro era profunda. Cabelos longos e ondulados saíam por debaixo de um capuz negro, que lhe sóbria o rosto. Todos ao seu redor, percebeu InuTaishou, vestiam roupas que cobriam o rosto.

-O que quer então? –perguntou o youkai cão, impaciente. –Tenho que voltar para casa antes que minha esposa perceba que sai. –ele sorriu novamente. –Afinal, sou um homem cheio de compromissos atrasados... Cerca de doze anos, se não me engano. E, agora que vejo você, tenho a ligeira impressão que não foram apenas as Rosas Negras a me dar um empurrãozinho para o inferno.

-Tem toda a razão. –disse o vulto, numa voz que levava a crer que sorria. –Mas sejamos francos, você não está em condições de fazer perguntas. Além disso, como já disse, não preciso de seus serviços.

-Certo. Muito interessante. O que vai ser? –perguntou InuTaishou, sério.

-Infelizmente, você sabe demais... Me desculpe, InuTaishou. Não é pessoal.

-Não sejamos hipócritas... –disse ele, vendo o círculo ao seu redor diminuir. –Sabemos que é muito pessoal.

-Claro. Que seja. –disse o outro. Depois, fez um sinal para os vultos ao redor do youkai. –Ataquem!

InuTaishou saltou, pondo os pés sobre a vitrine de uma loja. Um dos vulto tirou a capa, revelando uma mulher armada. Ela atirou cristais perigosamente afiados em sua direção. Quando acertaram o vidro ao invés do youkai, ela sorriu.

-Vai ser divertido. –sussurrou. Os lábios incrivelmente vermelhos se contraíram em dor quando sentiu um movimento repentino atrás de si. O youkai cão acabara de enfiar um dos cristais através de sua coluna.

-Lenta demais. –disse InuTaishou.

Outro vulto surgiu, e daquela vez era muito mais rápido. Era um youkai. O pai de InuYasha se preparou para desviar-se do golpe que viria, mas foi mais veloz do que esperava. Seu maxilar foi alvejado por uma sucessão de socos tão rápidos que seus olhos não puderam acompanhar. Antes que caísse no chão, o homem que o acertara parou de golpear seu rosto.

-Melhor assim? –perguntou, sorrindo.

InuTaishou se preparou para levantar e tornar a lutar. Passara tempo demais no inferno para voltar e morrer nas mãos daquelas pessoas. Quando tentou, porém, viu que seu corpo estava preso.

-Parece que ele foi pego. –Um youkai aranha sorriu. Sob os pés dele havia uma estranha confusão de fios que se estendia até onde InuTaishou se debatia preso ao chão. Colado.

-Acho que ele matou a Yui. –disse um outro, verificando a pulsação da mulher dos cristais.

-Tudo bem... –disse o vulto com quem InuTaishou conversara. –Daremos um jeito depois.

Novamente um círculo se formou em torno do youkais cão. InuTaishou suspirou, tentando pensar em como sair daquela condição. Antes que tentasse qualquer coisa, porém, eles ouviram um discreto barulho vindo do telhado da loja cuja vitrine fora estilhaçada.

-Já faz algum tempo, Naraku. –disse o recém chegado, com as mãos casualmente postas nos bolsos da calça preta. –Pensei que tivesse aprendido a lutar de maneira justa.

-Você. –sussurrou o líder do grupo em volta de InuTaishou. –Pensei que estivesse morto. –dizendo isso, ele tirou o capuz. Cabelos ondulados e olhos incrivelmente negros encararam o youkai no chão. –Acho que você vai ter companhia.

InuTaishou compreendeu o que ele dizia, e sentiu-se mal por levar a morrer junto consigo aquele transeunte que nada tinha a ver com seus problemas. Quando os youkais atacaram, veio a surpresa.

Num salto felino, o homem que estivera no teto da loja desviou-se dos ataques que o miravam e atacou. Suas garras passaram pelo pescoço de um dos youkais, enquanto uma brisa incrivelmente ácida chegava ao outro. Enquanto ele se engasgava, Naraku pigarreou, insatisfeito. Fez um sinal para os sobreviventes do breve ataque e eles se dissiparam em miasma.

Enquanto o desconhecido limpava as mãos numa das capas negras, InuTaishou conseguiu se livrar das teias que o prendiam.

-Quem é você? –perguntou, curioso, procurando ver o rosto daquele que o salvara.

-Pensei que tivesse uma memória melhor. –disse o estranho. Ao se virar, deu ao outro um vislumbre de cabelos incrivelmente longos e prateados.–Acho que doze anos no inferno afetaram sua memória, além de sua capacidade de lutar... Pai.

***

Naraku estava insatisfeito. Perdera três dois de seus melhores servos, e a terceira estavam inconsciente. Yui não morrera, mas chegara incrivelmente perto.

-Maldito... –sussurrou, lembrando-se do homem que enfrentara anos antes. Naquele tempo, conseguira vencê-lo. Ou achava que sim. Agora, ele reaparecia do nada e matava dois dos seus.

Ele atirou um vaso de barro contra a parede, furioso. Um pedaço negro de carne caiu ao chão, e um homem começou a se contorcer de dor.

-Ah, me desculpe, Kahio... –disse Naraku, embora todos ali soubessem que nada sentia. –Derrubei seu coração... Mas não se preocupe, logo a dor passará.

De fato, a dor se transformou em morte em poucos segundos.

-Agora... disse ele, consultando uma pequena lista emoldurada na parede do cômodo em que se encontrava. –Quem foi que falhou na missão que eu lhe dei...

Um youkai tremeu. Naraku só consultava aquela lista quando queria procurar alguém para uma missão importante, muito provavelmente matar um dos maiores inimigos dele. Nunca para punir alguém por falhar numa obrigação. Até porque, até aquele dia nada do tipo acontecera. Quem quer que tivesse sobrevivido ao ter o nome na lista de inimigos de Naraku, era alguém a se temer.

-Você me surpreendeu... –sussurrou Naraku, ao ver o nome do youkai que teria que matar por não cumprir as obrigações. –Sobreviveu ao meu melhor homem... Taishou Sesshoumaru.


	15. Chapter 14: A Rainha das Rosas

**Capítulo XIV – A Rainha das Rosas**

Kagome olhou pela última vez para o quarto de hospital onde passara os últimos dias. Era fácil dizer adeus, até porque não era confortável ver-ser naquele lugar o tempo todo. Ela pegou a mala preta que sua avó trouxera e colocou seus poucos pertences dentro. Suspirando, ela saiu dali.

Ao chegar do lado de fora, um carro negro a esperava. Ela ficou impressionada. Era uma BMW, mas aquilo não era o que lhe chamava a atenção. Era o motorista.

-Nakawa... –cumprimentou ela, vendo o jovem do dia anterior. –Você já tem idade para dirigir?

-Sem perguntas, Kagome. –disse ele, sorrindo. –Apenas entre e vamos. Sua avó espera com as Rosas. Antiga e Nova geração.

Kagome fez o que ele pediu. Entrou e acomodou-se no banco do carona, ao lado de Nakawa. Jogou a mala preta no banco de trás e fechou a porta num estalo.

-Eu realmente tenho que fazer isso?

-Eu poderia fazê-lo por você, -disse ele, trazendo surpresa aos olhos escuros de Kagome. –mas você é a descendente direta do nosso clã. Deve, por direito, ser a nova líder. Além disso, você tem poderes mais desenvolvidos do que os meus. E ficaria melhor num pôster de propaganda.

Ela riu.

-Concordo na parte da descendência direta do clã, mas não tenho poder algum. E você também ficaria bem num pôster.

-Ficaremos os dois no pôster, então. –disse ele, arrancando outra risada dela. –Quanto à parte dos poderes, você verá quando chegarmos ao QG.

Ela assentiu, e recostou-se no banco.

-Ótimo... Agora até QG nós temos.

***

Do alto do prédio branco do qual Kagome acabava de sair, um hanyou tristonho observava o carro. Sua audição lhe permitia ouvir a conversa, mas ele se decidiu por apenas olhar. Ela parecia feliz. Uma pontada de felicidade surgiu em meio à dor que ele sentia.

InuYasha olhou para o céu. Nuvens começavam a se arrastar lentamente para a frente do sol. O dia começava a ceder. Ele observou uma revoada de pássaros, com as mãos postas no bolso, de maneira desleixada. Os cabelos voaram pela brisa calma que o encontrou no alto do hospital. O hanyou viu o carro partir, perguntando-se quando teria o bom senso de deixar Kagome em paz.

Resposta simples. Nunca. Nunca conseguiria deixá-la, porque a amava demais para pensar em viver sem ver sua face. Sem sentir seu cheiro ou ouvir sua risada. A vida dele, pensou, sorrindo com desgosto, se tornara dependente dela. Era seu motivo, sua razão, seu destino.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Suspirando, ele saltou para o prédio seguinte. Seguiu o carro até que parassem em frente à casa de Kagome. Ela chegara a salvo. Ignorando o ciúmes que brotou em seu peito, InuYasha seguiu em frente em direção à sua própria casa. Seu celular tocava insistentemente durante a madrugada, e ele percebera que seu pai não estava em casa quando saíra para ver Kagome. O pior de tudo, porém, era o fato de ele sentir um cheiro bastante conhecido e desagradável. Pensara que ele estava morto. Triste engano.

Se tivesse sorte, talvez aquilo se tornasse realidade antes do fim de tudo.

Com um sorriso de desprezo, InuYasha seguiu para casa. Sabia o que o esperava, e não se importaria em brigar um pouco com alguém. Alguém que com certeza merecia apanhar.

-Bem vindo ao lar... Irmão.

***

Kagome nunca fora tímida, mas estar em meio a cerca de cinqüenta adolescentes e jovens adultos era constrangedor. Vestir um quimono negro tudo bem, até porque era bonito. Ela só queria poder parar de fingir que sabia o que estava fazendo, pegando o arco e flecha de madeira escura e polida que sua avó pusera em suas mãos.

-Agora eu quero ver... –sussurrou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, maliciosamente. –Ela parece nunca ter pego um desses antes.

-Pare de falar e olhe. –repreendeu-a Nakawa. –Como descendente de uma das ramificações mais baixas do clã Higurashi, você deveria ter mais respeito pela nossa líder. Até porque ela pode nunca ter pego num arco, mas você também não deve tê-lo feito, certo? Que eu saiba, pessoas na sua posição só são ensinadas com espadas.

A garota parou de falar e sorrir imediatamente, extremamente ofendida com a grosseria do rapaz. Nakawa sorriu. Não costumava ser tão direto quando decidia ofender alguém, mas via Kagome como uma chance de salvar vidas, e perceber que havia pessoas que não a apoiavam o deixava com alguma raiva.

Kagome posicionou o arco como sua avó demonstrou, e pegou uma das flechas que ela lhe deu.

-Atire naquele alvo. –disse-lhe Nakawa, se colocando ao lado da garota. –Seu poder se manifestará, assim como acontece com todos os que têm poderes espirituais.

Ela fechou os olhos e puxou a corda até esticá-la por completo. Segurou com firmeza a flecha, e abriu um olho apenas para ver se ia atingir alguém. Depois, fechou-o novamente e atirou. Ou melhor, soltou a flecha.

Depois que ela atirou, um silêncio enorme pairou sobre todos ali. Ao abrir os olhos, Kagome percebeu que sua flecha sumira.

-Mas... O que aconteceu?

-Poder manifestado. –disse Nakawa, observando o genuíno espanto da garota que tinha ofendido segundos atrás. –Aquele alvo foi purificado, e como essas flechas são feitas para atingir apenas seres malignos, sua flecha se desfez... –ele fez sinal e um outro rapaz retirou o alvo do lugar –E se refez do outro lado. Atravessou o puro e atingiu o maligno.

Kagome viu que atrás do alvo estava uma antiga árvore. Ali havia o que parecia ser um pote de plástico arrebentado com uma flecha brilhante cravada em seu centro.

-Ali dentro tinha um youkai. –disse Nakawa, sorrindo. –Deu algum trabalho prendê-lo num pote não purificado, mas pra tudo tem um jeito.

-Quer dizer que eu posso ser cega como uma cabra velha e mesmo assim não vou ferir ninguém? –perguntou Kagome, surpresa. –Tipo, eu atiro e a flecha acha meu alvo?

-Isso mesmo. –disse Nakawa. –Mas apenas os herdeiros diretos dos Higurashi conseguem isso. Eu, por exemplo, assim como a maioria dos outros, tenho que mirar, e bem, para ter certeza de que vou acertar. Minhas flechas atravessam o que não tiver energia sinistra em volta, como as suas, mas isso não quer dizer que sempre acertem o que é maligno. Entende?

-Sim. –confirmou ela. –Então acho que não tem jeito, não é?

-Não tem jeito o que?

-Eu tenho que ser a líder. Sou a única que pode lidar com isso.

-Não, -disse ele. –Você não é a única que pode lidar com isso. Qualquer um de nós pode. Mas você, Kagome, é a única que é digna.

***

-Não acredito nisso. –InuYasha estava emburrado. Odiava a vida, odiava aquela guerra secreta que começava a surgir e odiava o pedaço de bolo magnífico que sua mãe colocara a sua frente na mesa de jantar.

Claro, mesmo assim ele comeu. E não gostou, nem um pouco.

Mesmo odiando a vida, a guerra e o bolo, InuYasha ainda odiava ainda mais o youkai que sentava-se ao seu lado.

-Pode acreditar. –disse Sesshoumaru. –Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo você não gostando. Essa casa se tornou um alvo desde que nosso pai retornou. Precisamos ter cuidado.

-Mas então foi por isso que ele foi... –começou Izayoi.

-Sim. –disse InuTaishou, interrompendo a pergunta. –Foi por isso. E não podemos deixar que eles retornem. Temos que formar um grupo de resistência.

-Serão três grupos formando a resistência. –explicou Sesshoumaru. –Um será liderado por nosso pai, e será o principal, que guiará os outros dois. Outro será liderado por mim, será o grupo de exploração e espionagem. O terceiro será confiado a você, InuYasha.

-Quê? –perguntou ou hanyou. –Eu vou ter que entrar nessa guerra?

-Você nos ouviu, InuYasha. –disse InuTaishou. –Precisamos de você, porque temos certeza de que irá fazer um bom trabalho. Eu terei que sair o mínimo possível, então meu grupo será tático. O objetivo de Sesshoumaru é conseguir informações, então ele não pode se meter em encrencas com o grupo dele. Você é perfeito para conduzir o último grupo.

-E o que ele faz? –perguntou InuYasha, fingindo desinteresse.

-Briga. –disse Sesshoumaru. –Seu grupo será o principal combatente de campo da resistência. Não podemos deixar que eles retornem, ou começarão a sumir youkais novamente. Isso não pode acontecer.

-Começaremos o recrutamento agora mesmo. –disse InuTaishou. –Sesshoumaru já tem o grupo dele formado. Os outros dois serão formados por mim.

-Então basicamente eu terei que liderar um bando de desconhecidos? –implicou o hanyou.

-Sim. –disse InuTaishou. –Mas não se preocupe, talvez você goste do grupo.

-Ah, claro. –disse ele, terminando de comer. –Vou para o quarto. Ainda tenho que ver os jornais com notícias sobre ataques a e de youkais que vocês me mandaram pegar...

-Sesshoumaru, o quarto de hóspedes está pronto para você. –disse Izayoi, sorrindo.

-Obrigada. –disse ele, sem sorrir, mas sem olhá-la com desgosto. Há muito tempo aprendera a respeitar a mulher pela qual seu pai abandonara sua mãe. E respeito, para um youkai como ele, superava até mesmo amor.

Estando sozinhos depois da retirada de seus filhos, o casal se olhou por alguns segundos.

-InuYasha é muito novo para entrar numa guerra, InuTaishou. –disse ela, preocupada.

-Ele saberá o que fazer. –disse o youkai. –Mas, se isso de deixa mais tranqüila, pode deixar que pedirei que Sesshoumaru ceda um de seus homens para o grupo de InuYasha. Meu filho mais velho formou um grupo invencível.

-Obrigada. –disse ela, enquanto ele se levantava para abraçá-la. –Eles não vão nos derrubar dessa vez, não é?

-Não. –disse ele, sorrindo entre os cabelos dela. –Dessa vez nós vamos acabar com eles.


	16. Chapter 15: Guerra às Escuras

**Capítulo XV – Guerra às Escuras**

A névoa densa que cobria o chão de Tókio estava sendo cortada por pés rápidos e desesperados. Um youkai lobo, em sua forma humana, corria em direção a um beco escuro. Atrás dele, vultos surgiam e desapareciam nas sombras rapidamente, sem tocar no manto branco que cobria o chão.

-Mey, ele é seu. –disse uma voz feminina. –Direto no peito. Agora.

Ao ouvir a ordem, um vulto parou na abertura entre dois prédios, e ergueu um dos braços. Da mão enluvada surgiu um arco dourado, e quando Mey puxou a corda uma flecha se formou entre dedos cobertos de couro negro. O youkai lobo se virou, e ela soltou o projétil naquele momento.

Cumprindo a ordem, Mey acertou o youkai no peito, do lado direito. Ele foi lançado contra a parede, e prensado lá. Ainda estava vivo e consciente quando os outros vultos se juntaram à mulher que atirara.

Kagome se aproximou do youkai e tirou o capuz. Os cabelos negros estavam cortados na altura dos ombros, com as pontas curvadas para fora. Fazia um mês que ela treinava para poder combater com a nova geração de Rosas. Era sua primeira missão em campo.

-Kouga. –cumprimentou ela. O youkai apenas grunhiu. –Onde ele está?

-Nunca entregarei meu líder. –disse ele, gritando de dor quando outra flecha, dessa vez vermelha, se juntou à dourada de Mey em seu peito.

-Nakawa e Mey são meus melhores atiradores. –sussurrou Kagome. –Eles podem atirar em segundos, e nem precisam matar o alvo para que ele pare de correr ou gritar. As flechas deles têm bastante poder destrutivo quando querem, mas os dois sabem controlar. –ela pegou o arco nas costas e apontou uma flecha negra para o youkai pregado na parede. –Eu, porém, não me controlo muito bem. Nem consigo formar um arco e flecha com meus poderes espirituais, como os dois fazem... Se eu atirar, vai ser para matar.

Ao ver a ponta negra reluzir, apontara para seu rosto, o youkai engoliu em seco.

-Você não tem coragem. –disse ele. –Além disso, se me matar...

-Vai se ver conosco.

Kagome não se abalou ao ver que apareciam youkais das sombras. Continuou apontando a flecha para Kouga, enquanto as Rosas se colocavam em formação de ataque e defesa. Nakawa se colocou ao seu lado direito, e Mey ao esquerdo. A garota que a criticara abertamente um mês atrás agora sorria para ela.

-Você melhorou. –disse Mey. –Com certeza.

-Você também. –disse Kagome. –Principalmente depois que parou de implicar comigo.

-Que seja.

As Rosas formavam um círculo. Os de fora miravam cada um para uma direção, cobrindo toda a área de fora. Os que estavam dentro, protegidos pelos colegas, apontavam para cima e para baixo, prontos para acabar com qualquer ataque que viesse por outras direções.

-Soltem meu homem e eu não matarei a todos. –disse um vulto. O Youkai tirou o capuz, e Kagome sorriu.

-Então você é o famoso Naraku. –disse ela. –Estava tendo uma conversa agradável com seu servo, mas ele parece estar meio... Cansado.

De fato, Kouga estava desmaiado. A dor já o levara para outro nível de consciência.

-E você é a nova líder das Rosas. –disse Naraku. –O que pretende, me caçando assim?

-Pretendo acabar com a sua raça, e com essa guerra. –disse Kagome. –Nas últimas semanas vocês, youkais, mataram mais dos seus do que na última guerra inteira.

-Havia mais gente sobrando. –disse ele, sorrindo.

-Mataram humanos também. –disse ela. –E é por isso que estamos aqui. Queremos saber seu objetivo, Naraku. E queremos que você desista dele.

O youkai riu. Ao seu sinal, todos os youkais se lançaram contra as Rosas.

Uma flecha vermelha explodiu na cabeça de um dos youkais, e lodo depois uma dourada atingiu o estômago de outro. Um jato de sangue negro começou a atingir as capas das Rosas, enquanto suas flechas brilhantes atingiam o inimigo por todos os lados. Quando um youkai surgiu pela terra no centro do círculo, uma garota apontou seu arco verde reluzente direto no rosto dele. Quando o demônio se virou para retornar e fugir, ela atirou.

Para a surpresa e desagrado de Kagome, ela viu que sua capa, assim como as dos companheiros, estava banhada de sangue. Apesar da impermeabilidade, era nojento. Ela viu a saída do beco se encher de sombras, e gritou:

-Formação em linha, agora! Na entrada!

O círculo se desfez e todos se puseram lado a lado para encarar os outros youkais que chegavam. Numa linha lado a lado, as Rosas voltaram seus arcos para a entrada do beco e recomeçaram a atirar.

-Eles são muitos! –gritou Mey. –Kagome, mudar armas!

Aceitando o conselho da amiga, Kagome voltou a gritar:

-Ataque frontal! Troquem de armas, rápido!

A energia purificadora de Mey deixou de ter a forma de um arco para se transformar numa foice. Correndo na frente do grupo, ela atacou um youkai, que teve a cabeça cortada fora antes que pudesse baixar as garras na garota.

Nakawa segurava uma espada. Assim como mey, atacava o pescoço dos youkais.

Kagome abriu a capa negra para pegar suas armas. Antes que ela conseguisse alcançar as adagas, um youkai se colocou em sua frente, pronto para atacar.

-Ali!

Um grito ecoou, chegando aos ouvidos da garota. Ela fechou os olhos, pronta para o golpe, mas ele nunca chegou. Sorrindo, InuYasha ficou de costas para ela e brandiu a espada.

-Kaze no Kizu!

O golpe chamado de Ferida do Vento atingiu os youkais que entraram no beco, matando-os antes que as flechas das Rosas chegassem a eles.

-O que você faz aqui? –perguntou Kagome, esquecendo-se por um instante que estava magoada com ele.

-Viemos ajudar. –disse o hanyou, mostrando um grupo de youkais pulando do telhado para o chão. Todos vestiam cinza, no que parecia ser uma armadura bastante resistente. InuYasha era o único com um quimono vermelho. –Peça que seus amigos não golpeiem os meus, e estaremos bem.

-Mas...- Kagome parou de falar apenas para lançar uma adaga para trás, atingindo um youkai. –O que são vocês?

InuYasha virou-se e encarou-a por um segundo, com um olhar que trazia amor e coragem. Quando ele abriu a boca, quase disse que a amava. Respondendo a pergunta, porém, ele disse:

-Somos a Resistência.

***

Celas de segurança máxima, câmeras de monitoramento, isolamento total do mundo exterior... Sango podia se acostumar com aquilo.

Se ela fosse uma louca, claro.

Suspirando, ela se deitou na cama colocada no canto do cubículo onde vivia havia um mês. Ao ouvir o barulho do cartão de segurança sendo passado para que a porta se abrisse, ela virou o rosto para a entrada da cela. Um homem passou por ela trazendo uma sacola, e parou em frente à garota.

-Sango. –disse ele. –O governo japonês quer fazer um trato com você.

-Vocês me mantêm presa aqui por um mês e depois querem fazer tratos... –disse ela. –Ótimo. O que tem na sacola?

-Roupas. Você pode deixar seu uniforme em cima da cama, quando sair. –disse ele. –Vai ser liberta, Sango.

-Em troca de...?

-O Japão está em uma guerra civil. –disse ele. –Queremos que você se junte a um grupo apoiado pelo governo para encontrar o líder do que parecem ser as pessoas que causam o tumulto.

-Hm... Que grupo seria esse que eu tenho que ajudar? –perguntou ela, temendo que a resposta fosse algo como "Advogados estereótipos do Japão" ou "Associação dos Carcereiros Legais", ou mesmo "Grupo das bananas de Dinamite".

-As Rosas Negras.

Ao ouvir o nome, ela se colocou de pé imediatamente e arrancou a sacola das mãos do homem.

-Sai daqui, eu vou me trocar. Em três minutos estarei pronta. –Enquanto ele passava pela porta automática, ela começava a arrancar a blusa cinza que era obrigada a usar, tremendo de excitação. –Vou sair daqui... –sussurrou. –E vou ver a Kagome.

Afastou a mente dos olhos de Miroku. Não precisava dele. Não importava o quanto o amasse, ele tinha traído sua confiança, e aquilo era imperdoável. Quando a porta voltou a se abrir, ela estava completamente vestida e pronta.

***

-Porque nos ajudaram?

O chão estava manchado de sangue, mas todos os homens de pé sabiam que era do adversário. Agora que vencera sua primeira batalha, Kagome queria saber por que InuYasha estava ali.

-Porque nós também estamos atrás de Naraku.

-Pensei que Naraku fosse...

-Nosso mestre. Vá sonhando, Kagome. Somos a Resistência. Já disse, e repito. Nós estamos contra ele, e contra qualquer um que queira desfazer a aliança de paz entre humanos e youkais.

-Então... Existem dois grupos de youkais. –sussurrou ela. –Como saberemos qual deles atacar?

Sorrindo, apesar de tudo, pois ela estava falando com ele, InuYasha respondeu:

-Aqueles que vierem em grupos, vestidos de cinza. Os líderes estarão com cores diferentes. Vai ficar com ele? –apontou para Kouga.

-Acho que sim. –Os dois viram quando os youkais sobreviventes foram engolidos pela névoa, voltando com Naraku para o esconderijo nas sombras. –Afinal, ele foi deixado para trás.

-Bom motivo para falar.

-Vingança é doce. –disse ela.

Enquanto o grupo das Rosas sumia nas sombras, sussurrantes e com um youkai lobo nas costas, InuYasha ficou tendo seus amigos e a névoa como companhia. Mantendo o sorriso, ele perguntou para Kagome, mesmo sabendo que ela já estava longe demais para ouvir:

-Depois da vingança, vem o perdão?


	17. Chapter 16: Reviravolta

**Voltei :D!**

**Agradecimentos à Kaoro e Paty, que me deixaram super feliz com comentários ;D**

**Paty, desculpa, mas NESSA fanfic minha Sesshoumaru e Rin não ficam juntos :/**

Você odeia muito a Kikyou? ._.

**Capítulo XVI – Reviravolta**

Sango caminhou rapidamente em direção à saída. Seu corpo vibrava com a emoção de poder finalmente sair daquele lugar, com suas paredes brancas e camas duras. Guardas monitorando seus movimentos a cada segundo, tendo sua vida nas mãos. O lugar lembrava um manicômio. E, pensou ela, para alguns talvez fosse. Ela estava começando a se sentir estranha quando recebera a notícia do trato.

Olhando para o portão, reconheceu um homem de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente brilhantes e violetas. Bufou. O que Miroku fazia ali? Achara alguma maneira de mantê-la presa por mais tempo, e não pudera agüentar tempo suficiente para que ela não tivesse que vê-lo, antes de delatá-la novamente?

Ela pensou em passar reto. Pensou seriamente sobre isso, mas então olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu que se tentasse passar por ali sem olhá-lo acabaria sendo retida por aqueles braços que antes ela tinha desejado que a envolvessem. Agora, pensou com algum pesar, tudo o que queria, e precisava, era distância.

Ele esperou até que ela parasse a sua frente, engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para falar. As palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta, e Miroku se odiou por não conseguir lembrar-se de absolutamente nada do discurso de desculpas ou da declaração de amor que treinara mentalmente para apresentar à ela. Para sua sorte, ou azar, ela falou primeiro.

-Faz tempo. –a voz de Sango era absurdamente calma. Os olhos eram absolutamente frios. O corpo parecia um cubo de gelo ao toque, como ele percebeu ao por a mão sobre o ombro rígido da garota. –Como vai?

-Bem – respondeu ele, embora o que realmente quisesse era sacudi-la até tirar aquele sorriso falso, frio e distante dos lábios que ele tanto amava. –E você?

-Melhor agora. –disse ela, apontando o presídio de segurança máxima que ficara para trás. –Consegui um belo passaporte de saída.

-Entendo. –sussurrou ele. Ele também sabia daquilo. Sabia porque se infiltrara no sistema do presídio e trocara o nome da primeira opção para o trato pelo dela. E sabia daquilo porque trocara a opção de grupo a ser ajudado de uma instituição que caçava hackers para as Rosas Negras. –Sango, eu...

-Não fala. –disse ela, passando por ele e levando-o pelo braço. –Vamos embora daqui.

Miroku não discutiu, apesar de não entender. Ela estava diferente, distante. Mas agora o puxava em direção ao carro que sabia ser seu.

-Pra onde? –perguntou ele, desconfiado, quando ela sentou-se no banco do carona sem cerimônias, ainda sem demonstrar emoção ou raiva alguma por vê-lo ali.

-Pra onde você quiser.

O coração dele deu um salto tão repentino que chegou a doer. Qualquer lugar? Miroku tentou deixar de lado as lembranças de todas as vezes em que alguma garota lhe dissera aquelas palavras. Normalmente, acabavam em algum motel de beira de estrada, se não na própria estrada, e no banco de trás do carro. Ignorando o estranho nó que se formava em seu estômago, e ele virou o volante e fez o caminho de sua casa. Havia algo lá para mostrar a Sango.

***

O youkai lobo chamado Kouga acordou com uma terrível dor no peito. O ferimento tivera o sangue estancado, e via-se agora um curativo bastante habilidoso no lugar onde antes ele estivera ferido. Olhando para os lados, o lobo tentou encontrar algum de seus colegas, amigos, ou mesmo conhecidos. E percebeu, então, que não estava junto do grupo de Naraku.

-Já percebeu onde está, Kouga? – voz da garota que ele ouvira ser chamada de Kagome chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ela entrou por uma porta no canto do cômodo onde ele estava. Kouga olhou para seus braços, e percebeu que estavam algemados às barras de ferro que lhe seriam de segurança durante o sono, para que não rolasse para fora da cama.

-Por que eu estou aqui? Naraku chegou, e se me lembro bem vocês lutaram. –ele parecia confuso.

-Ah, deixe-me contar que coisa interessante aconteceu... –Kagome sorriu e aproximou-se da cama. Kouga percebeu que ela carregava um prato e um copo em cima de uma bandeja. –Você foi abandonado no campo de batalha logo depois que as Rosas e a Resistência acabaram com mais ou menos a metade do exército que Naraku tinha levado.

-Isso é men...

-Mentira? –completou Kagome, sorrindo. –Se é mentira, me diga, Kouga, porque você não está com Naraku agora? Por que não é ele quem está te trazendo uma bandeja com comida? Por que não foi ele quem fez seu curativo?

-Vocês com certeza fizeram alguma coisa para...

-Kouga... –interrompeu ela, desfazendo o sorriso. –Não se iluda. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Naraku não presta, e que ele te abandonou sem pestanejar.

O youkai fechou os olhos e pensou. Ela estava certa. Por que, então, Kagome o ajudava? Seu estômago se agitou um pouco, mas ele não soube se foi por causa da aproximação dela, que trouxe uma nuvem de perfume adoravelmente doce, ou se foi por causa da fome.

-Coma. –disse ela. –Depois conversaremos.

Quando Kagome se retirou, e o perfume se foi, Kouga sorriu. E percebeu, olhando a comida, que não fora a fome que contorcera seu íntimo.

***

Sango passou pela porta que Miroku abriu. A casa dele era confortável, prática e masculina. Ela sentou-se no sofá, surpresa ao sentir seu corpo afundar nas almofadas incrivelmente macias. Miroku sorriu e foi até o quarto.

Ela olhou para o teto durante algum tempo. Por que seu coração não doía mais? Por que ela sabia exatamente o que fazer agora que estava com Miroku novamente?

Ela esperava dor, ódio, vontade de cortar cada pedaço daquele lindo corpo. Começando por uma que faria bastante falta para ele. Tudo o que conseguia fazer, porém, era ficar ali, esperando pelo momento certo de atacar.

Ela não sabia se ainda o amava. E agradecia aos céus por não ter dito nada na cabine onde havia estado com ele pela primeira e única vez. Ao invés de continuar se contorcendo com lembranças, ela se levantou e seguiu para o quarto onde ele entrara.

Miroku se mostrou surpreso ao vê-la entrar. Colocou de volta uma caixinha vermelha antiga dentro de uma gaveta do armário. Não era hora. Ainda.

Quando ela pulou sobre ele, pensou que talvez a hora tivesse passado.

A boca dela estava doce, excitante e quente. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, queria falar com ela, pedir perdão. Suas palavras acabaram por se perder na boca dela, e tudo o que Miroku pode fazer foi dar a Sango o que ela pedia.

As pernas dela estavam enroladas em sua cintura quando ele jogou-se sobre a cama. Juntos, eles rolaram, despindo-se, procurando-se. Miroku agarrou os pulsos dela, e prendeu-a sob o corpo.

-O que você quer? –perguntou a ela. A confusão e o desejo se mesclavam enquanto os olhos violetas a encaravam com seriedade.

-O mesmo que você. –disse ela, levantando o rosto até alcançar o rosto dele com os lábios.

Ele não poderia negar a ela o que era pedido. Nunca poderia. Então, Miroku abraçou-a com força, uniu-se a ela desesperadamente, levou-a à beira de um precipício que nunca antes chegara a saber da existência com outra mulher.

Era ela, e apenas ela. Seu corpo, sua mente, tudo o seu ser estava absurdamente claro. Ele a amava, e apenas a ela. O corpo junto ao seu era o da pessoa a quem ele estava destinado desde sempre, para sempre.

Com um sentimento tranqüilizador explodindo no peito, Miroku deixou o corpo pender sobre o dela, ambos exaustos. Puxou-a para junto de si e adormeceu abraçando-a.

Ao lado dele, ainda acordada, Sango pensava. Fora como da primeira vez. Paixão, necessidade, intensidade...

Mas algo faltava. Faltava aquela parte dela, aquela única parte que aprendera a guardar dentro de si mesma. A parte que guardava seu amor incondicional. Sua confiança. Sua entrega completa. Amar Miroku, deitar-se com ele... Ela podia fazê-lo. Sabia agora que podia. O que não podia era confiar nele, e entregar-se com a alma assim como fizera com o corpo.

Muito tempo depois, quando Miroku acordou, viu-se sozinho na cama. As roupas de Sango, assim como ela, haviam desaparecido. Ao seu lado, o travesseiro onde ela repousara ainda estava fundo no local onde ela colocara a cabeça. Aproximando o travesseiro do rosto, ele sentiu-o úmido.

Ela se fora. Sabia para onde, e sabia que não podia segui-la. Porque para ele, infelizmente, de Sango só restavam as lágrimas.

***

InuYasha observava o sol poente. Sorria. Kagome estava linda, saudável, melhor. Para que aquilo se tornasse perfeito, só faltava que ela estivesse com ele. E, agora ele sabia, talvez conseguisse tornar aquilo real. Talvez, se agisse certo, quando aquilo tudo acabasse, ela o deixasse fazer parte de sua vida novamente. Apenas estar ali para ela seria o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz para sempre, porque era exatamente o que queria e precisava. Estar ali para ela, estar com ela.

Ele entrou. Estava agora num antigo castelo muito longe do centro. A Resistência tentava tirara a guerra de perto das pessoas inocentes, formando um quartel general longe das massas.

-Tudo bem, filho?

InuYasha se virou para falar com o pai. InuTaishou carregava a cor dourada. Um kimono de batalha em cor de ouro velho, no mesmo tom dos olhos, que brilhava sem ofuscar, cobria o guerreiro youkai. Ele se aproximou do filho e percebeu o que se passava em seu íntimo.

-Ela é uma boa garota, InuYasha... –disse ele. –Cuide bem dela.

-Se ela deixar, pai, cuidarei dela com minha vida. –disse o hanyou. –E a farei feliz.

Quando o filho se afastou com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios, InuTaishou ficou sério. InuYasha era um adolescente, apenas uma criança aos olhos daquele pai. Ele observou o céu que agora já estava escurecendo, pensando em como as palavras que o filho dissera eram parecidas com as que ele mesmo falara na idade dele, referindo-se à Izayoi. E sorriu.

Apaixonar-se cedo, pensou, tornava-se coisa de família.

Afastou o pensamento ao lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru. O filho mais velho não parecia demonstrar aquele tipo de "fraqueza". Faltava a ele algo que InuYasha e InuTaishou tinham encontrado. Uma mulher esperta, bonita e apaixonante o bastante para tirar dele os motivos de se manter distante do mundo.


	18. Chapter 17: Reunião

**Me disseram que nesse capítulo a Kagome ficou parecendo meio egocêntrica e maníaca homicida *O*. Talvez não com essas palavras, mas foi mais ou menos isso. A impressão que eu quis passar foi de independência. Tomara que vocês também entendam assim.**

**Comecei uma nova fanfic, provavelmente vou postar aqui quando terminar. Vai demorar, afinal, é uma fanfic um tanto longa. Não tanto quanto essa (espero!), mas bem longa. Vai ter shippers misturados, e talvez algumas pessoas não fiquem felizes ao ver os finais que planejei, ou os caminhos que fiz os personagens trilharem para chegar até lá. Mas quem sabe? Eu sou doida, mas existe gente pior.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo XVII – Reunião**

Era estranho para ele se sentir daquela maneira. Miroku estava acostumado a ser a parte do casal que saia da cama às escondidas durante a noite. Estava acostumado a ser o que abandonava. Agora, sentado na cama segurando um travesseiro com o cheiro dela, ele se sentia idiota.

Idiota e traído.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e foi para o banheiro. Ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro, ainda se recriminava por deixar seu coração nas mãos de uma garota como Sango. Ele deveria saber que tudo o que ela queria era vingança. Deixá-lo nu e sozinho parecia ser humilhante o bastante.

Ignorando o toque insistente do telefone, Miroku vestiu-se com calma. Quando o aparelho tocou pela décima primeira vez, ele pegou-o com impaciência.

-E aí, você vêm ou não?

Ele demorou apenas alguns segundos para constatar que se tratava de seu amigo InuYasha. O hanyou parecia alegre ao fazer a pergunta.

-Vou. Sabe se a Sango já chegou ao QG das Rosas?

-Não ia buscá-la? –perguntou o outro, confuso. –Pensei que você tivesse deixado-a lá. Sim, Sango já chegou.

-Ótimo. Estarei aí em meia hora.

Miroku desligou. Ela cumprira sua parte no acordo, era o que importava. Não ia voltar para a prisão, e aquilo era um começo. Pegando um casaco pesado para encarar o frio do lado de fora, ele saiu de casa. Dirigiu por alguns minutos, até chegar ao lado oposto da cidade, num lugar isolado onde se erguia uma casa com aparência de fortaleza. No portão de ferro estavam parados dois youkais vestidos de cinza. Ao verem Miroku dentro do carro, eles sorriram, acenaram e abriram passagem.

-Bem-vindo.

InuYasha olhava para o amigo, pensando que ele poderia ter um sorriso nos lábios ao invés daquela cara de quem chupou limão. Afinal, Kagome o vira e não tentara matá-lo ou arrancar fora seu coração, embora ele não duvidasse que ela tivesse poder para ambos. O que Sango poderia ter feito de tão ruim para que Miroku ficasse com aquela expressão de não-me-olhe-sorrindo-ou-eu-arranco-sua-cabeça-a-dentadas?

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou, por fim. Estava tão feliz que nem se importava em dar umas palmadas no ombro do amigo, para confortá-lo.

-Ela foi comigo pra casa. –disse ele. –Pulou em cima de mim e quando eu acordei tinha ido embora.

InuYasha não conseguiu deixar de rir daquilo.

-Ah, deixe eu adivinhar. –disse o hanyou, zombando do amigo. –Você se sente usado!

-É claro que... –"Sim!" –Não!

Depois daquilo, nenhum dos dois comentou nada. Ambos entraram na casa de pedra, onde um grande número de youkais estava sentado em torno de uma mesa redonda. Apenas três deles vestiam-se de cores diferentes do cinza. InuYasha de vermelho, InuTaishou de azul e Sesshoumaru de preto. Izayoi estava de branco, mas não estava sentada. Ela estava de pé, abraçando Miroku, assim que ele entrou.

-Que bom que você veio! –disse ela, sorrindo. –É bom ter um amigo de meu filho aqui, no meio de tudo isso.

Ele sorriu. Olhando em volta, percebeu que todos ali estavam planejando os próximos passos, e mais do que aquilo, estavam prontos a recebê-lo em seus planos. Puxando uma cadeira para Miroku, InuYasha sentou-se em seu lugar, ao lado do pai.

-Sente-se. –disse ele. –E vamos ver qual o nosso próximo passo para acabar com a raça daquele youkai idiota chamado Naraku.

***

Sango olhou a antiga casa que se erguia em frente aos seus olhos. Podia sentir a energia pesada e pura que se instalava em cada centímetro do lugar desde que virara a esquina da casa de Kagome. Quando tocou a campainha, um garoto de olhos azuis intensos e escuros abriu a porta. Ao ver que era ela, Nakawa sorriu e correu até o portão, abrindo-o em seguida.

-Sango, certo? –disse ele, pegando a pequena mala que ela levava. –Venha comigo, Kagome está esperando.

Ela observou o rosto dele, branco, contrastando amigavelmente com os cabelos meio cumpridos e cinzentos. Sorrindo, deixou-se guiar.

Eles passaram por vários corredores. Sango não se lembrava da casa de Kagome sendo tão grande, mas não se importou em andar por cinco minutos até parar em frente ao quarto da melhor amiga.

-Kagome disse que você vai dividir o quarto com ela. –disse Nakawa, sorrindo. –Seja bem vinda, Sango-sama.

Respirando fundo uma última vez, Sango empurrou a porta e entrou.

A primeira coisa que viu foi uma quantidade infinita de armas espalhada pelas paredes. A última foi o rosto de Kagome, que de repente estava de frente para ela, abraçando-a, beijando-a, amassando-a e outros adjetivos do tipo.

-Sango, que saudade! –Kagome soltou a amiga, sorrindo e chorando. –Tem sido tão solitário por aqui, mesmo com o Nakawa, a Mey e os outros...!

-Solitário, aqui? –disse Sango, com um sorriso irônico. –Tente a prisão.

-Eu ouvi falar. –disse Kagome. –Me desculpe não ter te visitado, Sango. Até menos de uma semana atrás eu estive escondida, treinando... Eu acabei me tornando a líder das Rosas, então eles tiveram que me manter fora de cena até aprender a me proteger. Eu queria tanto te tirar de lá e...

-Não importa agora. –disse Sango. –Só me ponha a par de tudo e eu começo a fazer minha parte.

-Na verdade... –disse Kagome –Eu ainda não sei muito bem o que você vai fazer... Por que, veja bem, não era pra você estar exatamente aqui...

-Como assim...?

-Era pra uma tal de Noriko estar ajudando uma comunidade de sei lá o que, que cuida de vaquinhas, ou algo do tipo... O Miroku entrou no sistema deles e trocou seu nome e o da instituição. E então você veio parar aqui.

Sango respirou fundo mais uma vez. Miroku. Novamente, ele estava ali, presente em sua vida, mesmo que não conseguisse enxergar sua face ou suas intromissões.

-Certo, então. –ela apontou um bumerangue gigante pendurado na parede. –Me ensina como usar aquilo e eu dou meu jeito pra ajudar.

-Claro. –disse Kagome, sorrindo. –Basicamente, você joga, corta umas cabeças e depois pega quando ele volta. Mas vamos deixar isso para mais tarde. Agora temos um assunto bastante sério para tratar. As Rosas vão dar um passeio.

-Pra onde? –perguntou Sango, com uma desconfiança extrema do olhar maligno da amiga.

-Para a base da Resistência. Está na hora das duas maiores potências inimigas de Naraku se unirem.

-E eles sabem que vamos para lá? –disse Sango, enquanto pegava uma capa negra jogada pela amiga.

-Se soubessem, -disse Kagome, aumentando o sorriso maligno –Qual seria a graça de ir até lá?

***

-Qual será nosso próximo alvo? –perguntou InuYasha, vendo o pai analisar uma lista de nomes.

-A vítima mais provável no momento é um dono de armamento pesado... Ele coleciona armas há décadas e é um velho praticamente morto. Tudo o que Naraku precisa para se apoderar de armas desde o século XIV até os dias atuais é um sopro no rosto do velho. –disse Sesshoumaru, som uma expressão de desprezo. Não via necessidade de utilizar-se de armas rudimentares como aquelas. A espada que tinha em seu poder, uma das três que haviam pertencido ao seu pai, lhe bastava. E mesmo aquela arma se recusava a derramar sangue. Para que usar uma pistola quando suas garras faziam todo o serviço necessário?

-Você realmente não gosta de armas, não é, Sesshoumaru? –perguntou InuTaishou, vendo a expressão no rosto do filho. –Entendo, levando em conta que a espada que te escolheu foi a única que se recusa a matar.

-Patético. –disse InuYasha. –A Tenseiga se recusa a matar, então qual é sua utilidade?

-Cale-se, InuYasha. –disse o pai, vendo o rosto de Sesshoumaru ficar perigosamente frio.

-Mas, pai, veja bem, é verdade. A Toukijin e a Tessaiga fazem um estrago gigantesco quando atacam, enquanto a Tenseiga parece apenas um enfeite na cintura dele. Sesshoumaru nem mesmo usa a espada!

Antes que InuTaishou pudesse mandá-lo se calar novamente, InuYasha já estava prensado contra a parede. As garras de Sesshoumaru arranhavam ameaçadoramente o pescoço do hanyou, e todos os presentes ficaram surpresos pela demonstração de fúria contida no olhar do irmão mais velho.

-O fato de você ter uma espada que causa destruição em massa... –sussurrou ele, perigosamente próximo de ceder à tentação de quebrar em dois o pescoço de InuYasha –Só prova que você precisa desse tipo de subterfúgio para lutar. Nós dois sabemos quem sempre perde as lutas quando nos combatemos, InuYasha.

Depois daquilo, o hanyou silenciou-se. Sesshoumaru soltou-o rápida e rudemente, e, ao contrário do que todos pensaram que aconteceria, InuYasha não tentou revidar ao ataque. Por um instante incrivelmente assustador, ele acreditara que o irmão realmente ia matá-lo. E que ele merecia. A verdade era que Sesshoumaru estava certo. Apesar de sua espada não matar, ele sempre saia vitorioso de suas batalhas.

Antes que qualquer um se recuperasse do susto que a cena causara, alguns gritos foram ouvidos vindos do lado de fora.

-Que porcaria é essa? –disse InuYasha, indo até a janela.

Uma pequena batalha se desenrolava nos portões do quartel general da Resistência. Os homens e mulheres vestidos de cinza atiravam desde veneno até garras, pedaços de espinhos e outros produtos de seus poderes. Do outro lado, se aproximando cada vez mais, vários vultos vestidos de preto se aproximavam, usando seus poderes para manter uma barreira entre eles e o ataque.

-Parem! –gritou o hanyou, percebendo de quem se tratava. –Cessar fogo!

Os ataques pararam aos poucos, enquanto os visitantes cobertos desfaziam a barreira e entravam pelos portões. Eram cerca de vinte jovens, todos retirando os capuzes ao mesmo tempo, revelando serem as Rosas Negras em sua mais nova e vigorosa geração.

-O que fazem aqui? –perguntou InuTaishou, saindo ao lado dos dois filhos e de Miroku.

-É um prazer revê-lo, senhor. –cumprimentou Kagome, os olhos escuros brilhando perigosamente. –As Rosas Negras vêm em missão de paz. Queremos oferecer nossa ajuda à Resistência.

***

Kagome estava encantada.

A fortaleza em que a família Taishou e os membros da Resistência se encontravam era absolutamente linda. As paredes de pedra cinzenta, as portas antigas e as janelas de ferro contorcido eram encantadoras.

-Lindo, não? –disse Izayoi, se aproximando da garota. –Eu sou Izayoi, mãe de InuYasha. Gostaria de lhe agradecer por tudo o que fez por minha família.

A garota ficou sem fala por alguns instantes.

-Não foi nada. –disse, por fim. –Nós todos sabemos que não foi uma opção saudável ou bem pensada. Eu apenas fiz o que me pareceu o certo e útil, no momento.

-Às vezes eu gostaria de matar meu marido. –sussurrou Izayoi. –Mas, o tempo todo, eu sei que me mataria por ele. Amor é algo que não se compreende com facilidade.

Kagome entendeu a indireta e a pergunta escondida naquelas palavras. Amava InuYasha? Ou apenas se apaixonara por ele, como o hanyou planejara? Não saberia dizê-lo naquele momento, por isso, apenas sorriu e se afastou.

-Izayoi nem sempre é sutil. –disse Sesshoumaru, se aproximando rapidamente. –Tampouco eu. O que querem aqui?

-União. Força. Vitória. –disse Kagome, olhando-o direto nos olhos.

-Você é uma garota diferente, Higurashi. –disse o youkai, olhando-a com curiosidade. –Emana força, mesmo que seus olhos digam que é amigável.

-Sim, eu sou amigável. E por meus amigos, eu também sou forte. –concluiu Kagome.

-Entendo. –E ele entendia. –Talvez seja o destino que colocou uma garota como você na vida de InuYasha. Ele realmente precisa de alguém com valores para ensiná-lo a verdadeira noção do que é amizade. –os olhos dourados dele se pregaram nos dela por alguns instantes. –E, por mais que isso seja improvável para mim, talvez também possa ensiná-lo algo sobre o que os humanos chamam de amor.

-Eu pensei que podia ensinar a ele. –disse ela ,com um sorriso amargo. –Mas ele me ensinou o que significa traição antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer o que significava amor.

A conversa terminou ali. A Rosa partiu para encontrar os seus, e o youkai ficou parado observando-a. Depois de ver como InuYasha reagia ao nome dela, e ver como ela reagia ao falar dele, Sesshoumaru tinha uma vaga idéia de quem sairia vencedor daquela disputa de interesses.

Mesmo que não estivesse pronto para apostar todas as suas fichas em qualquer um dos dois, ele apreciou assistir àquela pequena parte do desenrolar da história entre a Rosa de sangue divino e o hanyou de cabeça dura. Um queria distância, outro redenção.

Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru resolveu dar uma pequena chance ao irmão, apostando que a cabeça dura talvez tivesse algum efeito sobre a Rosa.


	19. Chapter 18: Alianças

**Que medonho. O retorno de Jakotsu, a bichinha mais querida de InuYasha ;D**

**Capítulo XVIII – Alianças**

Sango e Kagome ignoraram o fato de que InuYasha e Miroku estavam seguindo o grupo das Rosas Negras em direção à central. Preferiram conversar discretamente enquanto as Rosas os olhavam com alguma dúvida.

-Tem certeza de que não foi um erro deixá-los nos seguir? –perguntou Sango.

-Deixe que nos sigam a vontade. –disse Kagome. Depois da conversa com Sesshoumaru, ela decidiu que era hora de bater em retirada. –É justo. Nós sabemos onde eles se escondem, eles sabem onde estamos.

-Que seja.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem à mansão onde habitavam as Rosas. Kagome observou a casa gigantesca por alguns segundos. Havia algo errado. Ela não precisou falar nada. Seus poderes eram enormes, mas nem de longe tão treinados quanto os de outros membros da equipe.

-Alguém entrou ali. –disse Mey. –Alguém que não é um de nós.

-E não é apenas o youkai que capturamos. –completou Nakawa.

-Kouga não emana tanta energia sinistra. –disse Mey. –Ele não é o problema lá dentro.

A garota mal terminou de falar antes de arrombar a porta com uma flecha dourada. O youkai que estava ali dentro, preparando-se para sair com Kouga nas costas, foi pregado na parede e derrubou o lobo.

-O que quer aqui? –perguntou Mey, percebendo que Kouga estava desacordado.

O youkai fez silêncio.

-Mey... –Nakawa colocou-se entre ela e o invasor. Seu senso de proteção sobre ela era gigantesco, mesmo sabendo que a garota sabia se defender tão bem quanto qualquer outra Rosa. Provavelmente melhor.

-Nakawa... Deixa a Mey falar com ele. –pediu Kagome. Ela tinha certeza de que ninguém tirava informações tão bem quanto a amiga.

Com relutância, o rapaz se afastou. Mey ergueu o braço e formou o arco dourado nas mãos, junto com uma flecha de tamanho e energia maior do que o comum.

-Fala. Agora. –disse para o youkai.

O sangue dele escorria lentamente pela parede até o chão, empoçando e manchando a madeira polida. Sango suspirou. Alguém ia ficar possesso na hora de limpar aquela coisa.

-Nunc...

-Cinco... –Ela puxou a flecha até esticar por completo a corda dourada. –Quatro... –O youkai tremeu. –Três... –O olhar dela brilhou perigosamente, enquanto um sorriso lento se formava nos lábios. –Dois...

-Naraku me mandou. –confessou ele, quanto viu os dedos de Mey se moverem preparando-se para soltar a flecha no "Um" ao invés de esperar pelo Zero.

-Para quê? –perguntou Kagome.

-Não é óbvio? –Nakawa apontou para Kouga, que acordava lentamente no chão. –para salvar esse idiota.

-Não. –corrigiu Sango, vendo uma mancha grudenta nos cabelos do youkai lobo. –Para matá-lo. Tem uma mancha de sangue na cabeça dele.

-Que merda foi essa? –perguntou Kouga, olhando o youkai que Mey acabava de purificar, enquanto Nakawa trazia um balde de água para lavar o sangue na entrada. –Não acredito... O desgraçado...

-O desgraçado queria se livrar de você. –disse Kagome. –Não deve mais nada a ele, Kouga.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e o levou de volta ao quarto. Não o amarrou ou algemou. Apenas sentou-se junto dele na cama.

-Me conte o que ele planeja. –pediu.

-Tem razão. –disse Kouga, chamando a atenção dela. –Agora não devo mais nada a ele. Mas te devo minha vida. Ele vai começar a reunir clãs poderosos, Kagome. Clãs com poderes espirituais ou dinheiro para ajudar. Monges, sacerdotes, empresários de sucesso. Tudo o que conseguir.

-Acho que é melhor começarmos a agir, então. –disse Kagome, levantando-se. –Se ele vai querer ajuda, nós vamos querer também.

-O que vai fazer? –perguntou o lobo, enquanto observava ela retirar a capa negra. Percebeu de repente que o cheiro dela parecia cada vez mais agradável.

-Mandar um recado para ele. –disse ela, saindo em seguida.

***

Kikyou estava pasma. Havia muito tempo, ela soubera por um dos sócios do pai que ele estava fazendo coisas bastante erradas. Envolvimento com ilegalidades, produtos não comerciáveis no mercado comum. O fato de o homem estar tentando lhe passar uma cantada no momento em que dissera aquilo a fizera desacreditar do que dizia, mas a verdade era que agora ela estava face a face com a verdade.

Naraku. Era aquele o nome que se repetia em sua mente diversas vezes. Quem seria aquele homem? E o que queria com ela? Seu pai o apresentara no dia anterior. Já era tarde da noite quando o convidado entrara na casa, e atrás de cada um de seus ombros estava um guarda costas coberto até o rosto por uma capa escura. Ela sentia calafrios enquanto era educadamente apresentada.

_-Kikyou, esse é Naraku. –disse o pai da garota._

_Uma mão fria segurou a dela, olhos escuros encararam os de Kikyou. Um arrepio gelado percorreu-lhe a espinha e toda a felicidade pareceu sumir por um instante. Logo depois, com um sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos, naraku soltou-lhe a mão._

_-É um prazer, Kikyou... –disse ele._

_Era belo. Kikyou não poderia negar que ele tinha uma beleza selvagem e estranhamente ameaçadora. O que a preocupava, porém, era a conversa que se desenrolava ao seu redor._

_-As Rosas Negras estão se preparando para uma aliança. –disse Naraku, seriamente, sem olha-la. Encarava seu pai. –A Resistência pretende estender a mão a eles. Se isso acontecer, Keyko, estaremos mal._

_-Estenda suas mãos também, então. –disse-lhe o humano. –Mostre aos grandes clãs de Tókio quem é o caminho mais fácil para sair dessa guerra civil em segurança._

_-Hm... é uma boa idéia... Mas temo que as Rosas queiram mais do que ajuda. Elas querem vingança. E irão atacar todo e qualquer clã que se una à nossa causa. –disse Naraku olhando Kikyou especulativamente. –Talvez seja melhor mandar sua família para um lugar mais seguro._

_-Confio nos poderes de Kikyou. Minha filha tem poder o suficiente para guardar e purificar constantemente Shikon no Tama. Não há nada que possam fazer contra ela._

_-O ex-namorado dela é o líder de um dos três grupos principais da Resistência. Obviamente conhece algum ponto fraco._

_-Apesar de ter um coração mole... –sussurrou-lhe o pai, olhando-a com frieza –Sua defesa ainda é impenetrável... Não é, Kikyou?_

_-Obviamente. –respondeu ela, tão fria quando ele. Se seu pai a via como uma guardiã, e não como uma filha, que fosse. Mas que fosse diretamente para o inferno._

Ela sabia que dali há pouco Naraku voltaria. Era noite novamente, e fazia exatamente dois dias que o Youkai convencera seu pai a cedê-la à sua causa. Youkais e Sacerdotes, dizia ele, deviam ser mais valorizados. Se fosse necessária uma guerra para garantir... que fosse.

Ela olhou a mochila pequena, atulhada de roupas, com um chaveiro rosado brilhando à luz da lua. Ela não iria com o youkai. Não, não faria isso. Fugiria antes.

Pulou a janela de seu quarto cheio de luxo e vazio de sentimentos. Tudo o que ela possuía de valor estava indo com ela. Roupas para uma noite apenas, algum dinheiro e uma foto. Uma imagem dela com InuYasha.

Era o que importava naquele momento.

Um vulto impediu-lhe a passagem na esquina de sua casa.

-Onde pensa que vai, pequena Kikyou? –Era um dos capangas de Naraku. Ao sentir garras apertarem seu braço, ela percebeu que era um youkai.

-Melhor me soltar. –disse ela, enquanto estendia a mão livre para a mochila.

-Vai fazer o que, sem seu arco e suas flechas? –perguntou ele, com um sorriso de escárnio.

Kikyou achou a chave de seu quarto num bolso menor da mochila. Não era muito, mas era o que tinha no momento. Usando toda a força que conseguiu, enfiou o pequeno objeto com a ponta virada para dentro do youkai. Usando uma carga de energia positiva gigantesca, ela o purificou.

Quando as mãos que a seguravam sumiram no ar, Kikyou perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. A compreensão caiu junto. Naraku queria seu poder, mas também queria a ela... Para quê? Um medo em estado puro agitou-se no estômago dela. Não queria saber. Levantou-se e saiu correndo. Só havia um lugar para ir, e apenas uma causa a ajudar naquele momento.

A Resistência.

***

Sesshoumaru olhava tranquilamente para o céu. A noite parecia-lhe perfeita naquela noite. Quando viu uma garota correndo desesperadamente em direção aos portões do castelo onde a Resistência estava, suspirou.

Nem tudo era perfeito.

Os cabelos longos e negros o enganaram por um instante, no qual pensou estar diante de Kagome. Logo depois ele viu os olhos escuros e sérios, diferentes dos da garota, que pareciam carregar esperança e brilho.

-Quem é você? –perguntou ele, descendo do telhado e ficando diante da recém chegada.

-Meu nome é Keyko Kikyou. –sussurrou ela, olhando por trás do ombro. Estaria sendo seguida? –Sou namo... amiga de InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru analisou-a por um instante. Uma coisa que nunca dissera sobre o irmão era que ele tinha mal gosto. Estendeu a mão para ela, apenas por sentir que a garota precisava. Ela pegou-a sem pensar duas vezes.

-Quem é você? –perguntou ela, ao entrar na casa.

-Sesshoumaru. –ele percebeu que ela reconhecia seu nome. –Sim, aquele Sesshoumaru.

-Você não deveria ter voltado. –disse ela. –Todos pensavam que você tinha morrido. Devia ter deixado assim... Naraku vai querer vingança.

-Você parece saber bastante sobre Naraku. –disse Sesshoumaru, porque sabia que calaria a boca de Kikyou.

-É.

Ninguém estava acordado àquela hora na casa. Kikyou sentou-se no sofá da sala, olhando especulativamente o youkai.

-Ele vai ganhar o apoio do clã de meu pai. –disse, por fim.

-Já esperávamos isso. –disse Sesshoumaru. –As Rosas nos confirmaram a informação há pouco.

-Ah... –fez ela. –Então... InuYasha está aqui?

-Ele está com as Rosas. Estão negociando uma aliança prática aos dois lados. –respondeu Sesshoumaru. –O que faz aqui, Kikyou?

-Procuro por ele. –disse ela. E por abrigo. Fugi de casa. –explicou ela.

-É preciso corarem para deixar a família em nome de uma causa.

-Fala por experiência própria... Não é? –perguntou ela. –Você saiu de casa para que ela não fosse atacada pelas Rosas ou pelos youkais, anos atrás. InuYasha me falou que era apenas uma criança, mas achou sua atitude heróica.

-Não foi heroísmo. –disse ele, secamente. –Foi apenas o melhor a fazer no momento. Eu era um youkai de família influente, e estava aparecendo nos jornais com mais freqüência do que o saudável... Não quis ajudar Naraku, mas fui visto por informantes das Rosas com ele, o que me deu algum trabalho. Sumir era o melhor no momento.

-Então porque voltou?

-Porque senti a presença de meu pai. –respondeu ele. Porque estava falando tanto para aquela garota? Não falava com ninguém sobre aquilo. –E porque eu precisava me desculpar com ele.

-Desculpas por quê? Você foi um dos poucos heróis daquela guerra. –disse ela. –Lembro-me de minha mãe falando sobre como Sesshoumaru-sama era um bom youkai, mesmo que as Rosas dissessem que todos os youkais eram ruins. Lembro-me do dia em que você enfrentou uma Rosa e um youkai ao mesmo tempo para salvar... A mim.

Então era aquilo, pensou ele. Era por causa daquela lembrança distante que ele se dispunha a abrir tanto de seu passado para aquela garota. Uma garota que um dia fora uma criança. Uma criança pela qual ele entrava no meio de uma batalha entre Rosas e Youkais.

-Então era você. –disse ele, simplesmente. –Não me leve a mal, criança... Eu não me arrependo de salvá-la... Mas sua vida é o motivo pelo qual eu devia desculpas ao meu pai. Quando eu te salvei, eu matei uma Rosa. E quando eu matei uma Rosa, eu provoquei a ira de todas. Por que você acha que meu pai foi selado, porque era mal?

Ao ver os olhos arregalados de Kikyou, ele sorriu friamente.

-É, vá em frente... Fique surpresa. Inu no Taishou não foi selado porque era um youkai. Foi selado porque pensaram que quem salvou você e matou uma Rosa Negra foi ele. Foi mandado para o inferno por minha causa.

***

Kagome procurava Sango. A amiga tinha sumido havia algum tempo,e aquilo a preocupava. Ao ver InuYasha indo em sua direção, ela entendeu o que acontecia.

-Vocês, homens, não tem imaginação? –perguntou ao hanyou, enquanto ele lhe estendia uma rosa vermelha. –Deixe-me adivinhar... Miroku está dando uma dessas para Sango.

-Para ela é uma tulipa amarela. –esclareceu ele. –São as favoritas dela.

-Às vezes quase me esqueço que vocês são melhores amigos.

-Às vezes eu queria que você pudesse esquecer algumas coisas. –disse ele.

-Eu também.

O silêncio que se seguiu comprimiu o coração dos dois. Inuyasha foi quem agüentou menos tempo, falando:

-Kagome... Me desculpe! Se tivesse algum jeito... De fazer tudo voltar atrás... Eu Nunca...!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela sorriu para ele. Um sorriso sincero, e cheio de uma alegria estranhamente carregada de tristeza.

-Eu sei. Mas não pode, não é? Eu já te perdoei faz tempo, InuYasha. O que eu não consigo, como você mesmo disse... É esquecer.

O abraço veio do nada. Num instante, InuYasha a olhava, e no outro ele a agarrava com toda a força, envolvendo-a nos braços fortes e apertando-a contra o próprio corpo.

-Eu te amo! –disse ele. –Te amo agora, e vou te amar sempre.

-InuYasha, eu...

As palavras morreram nos lábios de Kagome quando a boca dele roçou na dela. InuYasha não tinha coragem de aprofundar o beijo, de fazer mais do que encostar seus lábios nela. Tinha medo da rejeição, e muito. Sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo que segurava, e aquilo lhe deu esperança.

-Kagome... Me dá mais uma chance?

Ela não conseguia pensar. Não com ele tão perto, não com os braços dele em volta do corpo, não com a boca dele tão próxima. Por um momento, e apenas isso, ela ergueu o rosto e pressionou a boca na dele. O beijo que pairava no ar aconteceu, e por um instante foi a única coisa que existiu para eles. A saudade que eles nem sabiam sentir estourou, e forçou-os um contra o outro. O roçar de lábios não exista mais. Por um único segundo as bocas estiveram fundidas.

E, logo depois, tudo acabou com uma explosão.

***

-Sai daqui.

Miroku pensou seriamente em fazer o que Sango mandava. Sair dali. Seria bem menos doloroso do que implorar perdão. Mas, pensou ele, olhando a tulipa amarela em sua mão, o que era o amor sem um pouco de luta?

-Não até você me ouvir.

Ela estava na cama. Sango esperava sinceramente que InuYasha curtisse muito o encontro que sabia que o amigo estava tendo com Kagome. Porque se fora ele quem contara para Miroku que ela amava tulipas amarelas, o hanyou ia pagar.

Caro.

Ela sentiu o colchão ceder ao peso dele quando o ex-agente do governo sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela estava deitava com a barriga para cima, olhando o teto fixamente. Miroku estava ao lado de sua cintura.

-Eu não vou ouvir mais baboseiras. –disse ela. –Você veio aqui para me prender... E conseguiu. É o que eu preciso saber. Só estou disposta a ouvir uma coisa... Porque diabos você ainda ta atrás de mim?

-Porque eu te amo. –disse ele. As palavras ficaram no ar. Sango suspirou.

-Que droga, heim?

-É. –disse ele, sorrindo. –Uma droga, principalmente porque você não admite que me ama também.

-Eu nem te conheço. –disse ela.

-Não precisou me conhecer pra se apaixonar por mim. Nem pra dormir comigo.

-Eu pensei que aquele fosse você.

-Na segunda vez também? –perguntou ele, a raiva do abandono começando a ferver. Se acalmando, ele suspirou. –Diga, senhora "Eu não te conhecia": Importou quem eu era quando você pulou em cima de mim assim que saiu da prisão?

-Não. –disse ela. –Eu não te conheço, mas você é gostoso. Dormir com você pode ter sido um erro, mas eu não me importei. Nem da segunda vez. –disse ela, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Porque aquilo feriu-lhe o ego, Miroku virou-se para ela. E por que seu orgulho pedia aquilo, ele subiu na cama e prendeu-a sob o colchão.

-Se não você não se arrependeu até agora, porque não repetir a experiência? –disse ele.

Ignorando as sensações que o corpo dele lhe despertava, ela manteve-se fria.

-Por que na segunda eu descobri que faltava alguma coisa. Eu não te quero, Miroku. Não como eu queria antes. Não como eu queria quando te amava.

Ela podia tentar esconder, mas seria inútil. Ele viu nosso olhos brilhantes as lágrimas que escorreram pouco tempo depois da última frase. E soltou-a. Não deixou-a sair da cama, mas soltou os braços que prendera acima da cabeça de Sango.

-Desculpe. –disse ele, rolando na cama e puxando-a consigo. Colocou-a sobre o próprio corpo, e abraçou-a com força. Afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, envergonhado por aquela reação de fraqueza diante da dor dela. –Eu não queria te fazer sofrer.

-Mas fez... –sussurrou ela. –Muito.

-Você disse que não me conhece, não é? –disse ele. –Eu me chamo Houshi Miroku. Tenho vinte e dois anos, sou ex-agente federal japonês, me infiltrei na escola onde você estuda para encontrar uma hacker que queria muito conhecer... Porque ela era boa, boa demais para ser apenas uma hacker. Ela merecia um cargo tão prestigiado quanto o meu. –ele sorriu. –Eu consegui um cargo federal sendo o melhor hacker da década passada. E ela era a melhor dessa década, então merecia um também.

Ela ficou imóvel alguns instantes, pensando nas informações que ele tinha passado.

-Você não tinha nem quinze anos década passada. –disse, por fim.

-É. –disse ele. –Foi o que me rendeu o cargo, e foi o que me tornou o agente federal mais novo de Tókio.

-Legal. -Disse ela.

-E então, agora que você me conhece, vai me perdoar?

Era difícil dizer não. A cabeça dela gritava para que ela dissesse sim. Mas ele a magoara tanto que Sango tinha que se vingar, mesmo que fosse de uma maneira infantil.

-Você é velho.

Vendo o rosto dele se contorcer numa careta, ela gargalhou. Vingança terminada, ela podia perdoá-lo.

-Houshi Miroku... –disse ela. –Eu te perdôo.

Os dois ainda sorriam, e estavam no meio de um processo bastante interessante em relação às roupas, quando ouviram a explosão do lado de fora.

***

Os quatro chegaram ao lado de fora juntos. Olharam, maravilhados e espantados, a enorme máquina de guerra que atravessava os portões.

Acima delas, segurando orgulhosamente uma alabarda gigantesca, um garoto com uma trança negra sorriu diretamente para Kagome. Outros seis rapazes, dois deles tão grandes que pareciam gigantes, sorriam e acenavam para as Rosas espantadas que saíam aos montes para a varanda.

-Quem são eles? –perguntou InuYasha.

-Reforço. –respondeu Kagome.

Diante dos olhares espantados, Jakotsu, um garoto que trazia lembranças distantes à InuYasha sobre seu primeiro beijo em Kagome, desceu correndo e balançando os braços. Ao chegar perto o suficiente para ser ouvido, ele disse, com sua voz fina e esganiçada:

-InuYasha!! Lembra de mim, fofo? Viemos ajudar! –ele(a) apontou para os outros seis, ainda em cima da máquina. Seguindo o exemplo do irmão, Bankotsu, antigo colega de classe de Kagome, desceu.

-Yo, Kagome. –cumprimentou ele. –Pensei que nunca fosse chamar reforços.

Vendo os olhares desconfiados dos amigos, Kagome sorriu.

-Senhoras e senhores, Youkais e Rosas... –disse ela –Esse é nosso mais novo reforço de guerra. O Exército dos Sete.


	20. Chapter 19: Marcas

**Heey, guys!**

**Seguinte... Eu demorei, mas to aqui de novo, botando ordem na fanfic ;D. Ando com idéias novas :D. Isso é bom, já que eu vinha pensando em desistir de escrever depois de terminar minhas atuais fanfics em andamento (Sangue Divino e Sobre Amor e Guerra -Não custa fazer propaganda, né?). Pra quem quiser ler, tem perfil no orkut, é só procurar, fanfic minha tem por toda parte (mas nenhuma com tanta qualidade de escrita quando as mais atuais). Sobre Amor e Guerra é de Naruto e fala sobre o passado de Konoha. ;D. Boom, sem mais enrolações, deixo aqui uma propaganda báásica (MENTIRA!) das minhas próximas fanfics (Não que alguém vá ler, tem tão poucas leitoras...), respostas de reviews e comentário sobre os capítulos a seguir.**

**Paty, eu sei que você curte SesxRin. Pra falar a verdade, eu também curto pra caramba, o problema é que minha fanfic teria que desenvolver mais personagens se fosse assim. Eu AMO o Sesshoumaru, por isso gosto de trabalhar o personagem com várias parceiras, em várias facetas, e tal. Espero que você não se decepcione. Provavelmente não, já que eu pretendo realizar algumas mudanças no final da fanfic :). Espero que goste!**

**Esse capítulo e os próximos foram legais de escrever, mas faz tanto tempo... Será que se eu os relesse mudaria alguma coisa? Espero que sim. Evolução faz uma boa escritora!  
**

**Capítulo XIX – Marcas**

InuYasha estava com ciúmes. Não gostava de admitir, mas a verdade é que não estava nem ligando mais. Kagome era sua, apenas sua, e de mais ninguém!

Então porque, em nome de kami-sama, ela estava conversando com aquele garoto?

-Acha que podem lidar com essa guerra, Bankotsu? –perguntou ela, olhando o amigo.

-Claro, Kagome. –respondeu ele, sorrindo. –Afinal, se uma rosa como você consegue...

-Não subestime as rosas. –disse Kagome. –Somos muito bons.

-Eu sei. –disse ele. –Sei mesmo.

O rapaz observou-a por alguns instantes, deixando Kagome desconfortável. Aqueles olhos escuros eram estranhamente vivos, estranhamente intensos.

-Kagome... Você voltou com o InuYasha? –perguntou Bankotsu, desviando o olhar para o hanyou.

-Mais ou menos... –disse ela. Não tinha conversado com InuYasha sobre a atual situação.

-Ela voltou, sim. –confirmou o garoto de cabelos prateados, se colocando ao lado de Kagome. –E é melhor você ficar longe.

-InuYasha... –ela não se importaria com a demonstração de ciúmes, mas o jeito como ele falava lhe dava a impressão de que estava sendo tratada como uma coisa qualquer que ele não queria que alguém mais tocasse sem permissão. –Menos.

-Nada de menos. –disse ele, virando-se para ela. –Você me perdoou, certo? Então, por que está aqui, falando com esse cara?

-Porque ele é meu amigo. –respondeu ela, firme como uma rocha.

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, medindo forças. Bankotsu sorriu. Faziam um belo casal... Só era uma pena Kagome não estar mais disponível.

-Quero falar com você. –disse o hanyou. O gênio forte começava a aparecer. –A sós.

-Não. –disse ela. –Já conversamos o suficiente por agora.

Ele agarrou o pulso dela, e puxou-a para perto. Antes que pudesse jogá-la no ombro, porém, Kagome reagiu.

-Me solta! –ela puxou o braço, com fúria contida nos olhos brilhantes. –Sabe, InuYasha, o fato de eu ter te perdoado não significa que eu te dei o direito de mandar em mim!

-Eu to pedindo. –disse ele, pegando-a novamente pelo braço. –Vem comigo.

-Pedindo? –ela estava quase gritando. –Não ouvi nenhum "por favor".

-Feh. –fez ele. –Você realmente quer discutir isso aqui?

-Sim, eu quero. Tem muita coisa que eu quero discutir com você. –disse Kagome. –Eu permiti que você entrasse de novo na minha vida, InuYasha, mas isso não significa que eu vou deixar você tomar conta dela. Eu te perdoei, mas não significa que eu tenha esquecido. Eu te amo, mas não significa que eu não posso sentir raiva. Eu estava aqui conversando com um amigo... E você chegou falando com ele e comigo como se eu não fosse nada além de um objeto que não quer que os outros toquem. Eu posso até ser sua namorada... Mas não significa que você é meu dono.

Era verdade. Ele não podia negar as palavras dela, assim como não podia acreditar que Kagome tivesse dito aquilo. Ela achava que ele a tratava daquele jeito propositalmente?

-Kagome, eu...

-Cala a boca, eu não terminei. –disse ela, cortando a frase dele. –Você age como se fosse meu dono, mas não é. Age como se pudesse me manipular. Talvez você deva se lembrar da última vez em que me manipulou, InuYasha. Talvez deva se lembrar de que eu odeio quando fazem isso comigo. E, provavelmente, você devia tentar pegar leve. Você sabe melhor do que eu que não gosto de pressões. Você sabe melhor do que eu o que aconteceu da última vez em que eu sofri demais.

O pulso que ele segurava pareceu queimar suas mãos. O hanyou soltou a Rosa, que ergueu a manga do manto negro o suficiente para que ele visse uma marca esbranquiçada que saia do pulso e seguia braço acima por pelo menos dez centímetros.

Uma marca que ele mesmo causara.

-Você tem certeza de que me perdoou mesmo, Kagome? –perguntou ele, com os olhos dourados parecendo magoados.

-Por que a pergunta? –ela cobriu a cicatriz com um puxão na manga.

-Por que se você me perdoou mesmo, o que fez agora, me lembrando do que eu já te fiz sofrer... Foi por pura diversão, ou por vontade de me ver mal. –disse ele. –Se você me perdoou de verdade, o que fez agora, me ferindo com essas lembranças, foi por pura vontade. E isso, Kagome... Isso não é você. Não é a garota que eu conheço.

Ele saiu dali, antes que ela conseguisse ver o quanto o tinha ferido mostrando a marca que ele deixara em seu corpo. Kagome ficou parada por mais algum tempo, observando a cicatriz no pulso. Bankotsu colocou a mão em seu ombro amigavelmente.

-O que está esperando? –perguntou a ela.

As palavras de InuYasha ainda pesavam na consciência e na mente dela.

-Esperando?

-É... –disse ele. –Vai atrás dele. Prova que ele está errado.

-Mas ele está certo. –disse ela, percebendo que era verdade tudo o que InuYasha dissera. Ela estava sendo cruel, e por pura vontade. Aquela guerra estava mudando algo dentro dela, algo que ela não queria que mudasse.

-Não está não. –disse Bankotsu. –Ele diz que foi por vontade, diversão, que você o machucou. Você fez aquilo por diversão? Gosta de ver os outros sofrerem?

-Não. –disse ela. –Não gosto.

-Então ele está errado. Vá e mostra pra ele.

Ela entendeu o que o amigo disse. Entendeu e concordou. Ela estava mais dura por fora. Tinha aprendido a usar a dor como proteção. Mas por dentro ainda era a mesma. Prova daquilo era o sentimento que ainda guardava, firme e forte, o amor que sentia pelo hanyou.

Kagome saiu correndo, esperando que não fosse tarde demais.

***

Ele gostava de observá-la. Miroku olhava enquanto Sango pegava em pleno ar uma arma gigantesca, um bumerangue de osso maior do que a portadora.

-Você ficou boa nisso. –disse ele, vendo-a lançar a arma novamente e reduzir a pedaços uma árvore. –Treinou muito?

-É. –disse ela. –No começo era difícil, mas depois que comecei a ver sua cara nas árvores foi incrivelmente fácil acabar com elas. –Sango sorriu.

-Hm... Acho que vou me afastar um pouco agora. –riu ele.

-Faça isso. –disse ela. –Mas não vá muito longe.

-Por quê? –perguntou ele, levantando-se e erguendo o cajado dourado que trazia junto de si desde o início da guerra.

-Posso precisar de ajuda para pegar Hiraikotsu. –ela sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ambos tinham consciência de que estavam voltando ao ponto de antes da prisão de Sango. Ao ponto em que tinham estado desesperadamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

-Sango... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. –disse ele. –Já faz algum tempo.

-Que foi? –ela fincou a arma de ossos no chão e andou até ficarem frente a frente.

-Casa comigo?

O choque foi instantâneo, tanto quanto a resposta.

-Caso.

-Mas só depois que você se formar, certo? –disse ele, abraçando-a com um braço e pondo a mão livre no bolso traseiro das calças. –E depois que a guerra acabar.

-Tem mais uma coisa... –disse ela, enquanto ele colocava uma aliança de prata no dedo anular da mão direita dela. –Tenho que achar meu irmão. Ele tem que me levar para o altar.

-Irmão?

-Longa história. –disse ela, sentando-se e puxando-o junto. –Eu ia te contar antes, mas daí aqueles agentes parecendo os caras do MIB me prenderam, sabe?

-Ah... –fez ele, com um sorriso sem graça. –Me conta agora então.

-Foi quando eu tinha quatorze anos...

***

-Mey...

-Fala.

Nakawa encarou a garota a sua frente com um pouco de medo. Não medo de apanhar, como a maioria dos outros garotos entre as Rosas, mas um medo mais profundo, um medo mais enraizado e com certeza um medo maior. Ela segurava uma espada emanando poder espiritual, algo que até agora o fascinava, assim como ela em si. Mey, mesmo sendo de uma das partes mais afastadas do clã Higurashi, tinha um poder incrível. Depois de se unir à nova geração das Rosas, ela tinha deixado as katanas para lutar com arcos formados de energia muito rápido.

Não era do poder que ele tinha medo, apesar disso tudo.

-Você acha que vai dar tudo certo?

Ela virou-se para ele, sacudindo os esplêndidos cabelos vermelhos.

-Tenho certeza. –os olhos negros brilharam com firmeza. –Absoluta.

Nakawa sorriu. Ela era, de fato, intrigante e linda. Mais coisas que lhe davam medo.

-Sabe... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

-Que você me ama? Já sei. –disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele com um sorriso quase maldoso na face. –Também queria te dizer isso.

Ele soltou o ar que estivera prendendo nos segundos anteriores. E sorriu.

-Você me assusta.

-Você me assusta também. –confessou ela, encostando o nariz no pescoço dele e abraçando-o pela cintura. –Acho que isso deve ser bom, não é?

-Tem que ser. –respondeu ele, baixando o rosto para ela. –Se não for, a gente faz ser.

***

-InuYasha...

A voz doce de Kagome o fez parar, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente as palavras dela o machucariam ainda mais. O hanyou parou, virou-se para a garota e ficou em absoluto silêncio.

-Eu sou rancorosa. –disse ela. –Não consigo esquecer quando me magoam, e jogo isso na cara das pessoas o tempo todo, apenas porque machucá-las parece mais simples do que deixar que elas me machuquem. Mas, apesar disso, eu queria saber se você ainda me ama.

As afirmações o pegaram de surpresa. A pergunta o fez ficar sem fala. InuYasha não sabia o que fazer, sabia apenas que o rosto dela estava molhado por lágrimas.

-Por que você está chorando, Kagome? –perguntou ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos par se impedir de agarrá-la e acalmá-la.

-Porque posso ter perdido a pessoa que eu mais amo. –disse ela. –Perdido para sempre, apenas porque guardar rancor é mais fácil do que aceitar que as pessoas mudam e melhoram. Eu posso ter perdido você, InuYasha, porque não soube aceitar seu amor.

Ele sorriu. Não importava o que Kagome dissesse naquele momento, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que a garota não sabia guardar rancor. Se soubesse, não estaria ali.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. –disse ela. –Queria saber se você ainda me ama.

-Eu também guardo muito rancor. –disse ele, se aproximando e colocando as mãos no rosto dela. Bolso nenhum conseguiria impedí-lo. Quando os olhos se encontraram, Kagome estremeceu.

-Entendo. –disse ela. –Eu mereci... Mas queria poder te chamar de amigo.

-Não. –disse ele. Uma felicidade incrível se apossava de InuYasha naquele momento. –Amigos não se beijam.

-Você acabou de dizer que guarda muito rancor. –disse ela, enquanto os lábios dele desciam para os seus.

-É. E é por isso que nunca perdoei Sesshoumaru por quebrar meu carrinho favorito quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade. Mas veja bem, eu não falei nada sobre rancor direcionado a você. Eu não poderia te odiar nem se eu quisesse, Kagome. –ele aprofundou o beijo, e a abraçou. As bocas se separaram por tempo o suficiente para que ele sorrisse. –Eu te amo demais para isso.

***

-Te magoa vê-los? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando com atenção o rosto sereno de Kikyou. Eles estavam num andar mais alto da mansão onde estavam as Rosas. Tinham chegado pouco tempo atrás e entrado pela porta dos fundos, por segurança.

-Nem um pouco. –disse ela, sorrindo para ele. –Existem certas coisas que são simplesmente certas.

-E outras que são simplesmente erradas. –disse o youkai. –Seu pai querer entregá-la a Naraku, por exemplo.

-Meu pai é um tolo de manias fúteis... –disse ela, num fio de voz. –Mas ele não tem culpa, não de todo.

-Ainda o defende? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, num suspiro. –Agora entendo porque humanas são tão destratadas entre youkais.

-Não é questão de defendê-lo. É questão de lembrar-me que ele me criou sozinho, e fez de mim o que sou. Gosto do que sou, Sesshoumaru.

-Eu também.

A afirmativa a fez se calar e sorrir.

-Você, senhor Sesshoumaru, gosta de uma humana?

-Você chama de gostar. Eu chamo de respeitar. São poucos os que merecem meu respeito, mas ver que uma humana pode ser tão desprendida de sentimentos como o amor me deixa intrigado... De maneira positiva.

-Você me intriga também, Sesshoumaru.

-Acho que isso nos deixa empatados.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Não seria confortável, ou mesmo certo. Apenas ficaram em silêncio, olhando tranquilamente InuYasha e Kagome, que se abraçavam no gramado muito abaixo deles.


	21. Chapter 20: Surpresa

**XX – Surpresa**

A Noite caía sobre os campos de treinamento que cercava a mansão onde eles se abrigavam. Todos, Rosas e Resistência, unidos num só exército. Havia algo de nostálgico naquilo. Todos aqueles homens e mulheres unidos por um propósito maior... A Guerra.

Ninguém permanecia dentro do castelo. Escondidos pelas sombras da noite, todos os ditos guerreiros se abrigavam em sacos de dormir do lado de fora. Ninguém procurava abrigo entre paredes. Todos lembravam-se do que acontecera antes, quando tinham usado paredes como proteção. Ela ruíra sobre suas cabeças, ferindo seus homens. Um único ataque e Naraku conseguira abalar a confiança de todos. Não seria assim novamente.

-Ele vai mesmo ficar aqui? –perguntou Inuyasha, um tanto desconfiado.

-Vai, sim. Mas não se preocupe, Kouga é confiável.

Kagome suspirou. Era a décima quinta vez que o hanyou tentava convence-la a prender Kouga novamente. A idéia não era de todo desagradável, mas ela não via reais motivos para fazer o que o namorado dizia.

-Ei, Cachorro fedido, não precisa se sentir ameaçado. Não vou fazer nada que sua namorada não queira. –ele piscou para Kagome, arrancando um rosnado de Inuyasha.

-Posso socá-lo um pouco, Kagome? Só pra me acalmar? –perguntou InuYasha, abraçando-a possessivamente.

-Só quando vencermos a guerra. –disse ela, sorrindo. –Não provoque meu namorado, Kouga. Ele é muito cabeça-dura.

Sango riu da pequena cena que se desenrolou a partir dali. Estavam Kagome, InuYasha e Kouga argumentando, discutindo e fazendo graça, respectivamente, sob os olhares curiosos e divertidos dela e Miroku, além de Mey, Nakawa, Kikyou e Sesshoumaru.

Havia algo estranho entre o youkai e a sacerdotisa. Kikyou e Sesshoumaru não se encaravam ou prestavam atenção às conversas ao redor, apenas discutiam calmamente olhando a lua. Pareciam se entender, de alguma maneira estranha e respeitável. Eram como dois seres incompreendidos com almas guerreiras que se encontravam, entrelaçavam-se e por fim se uniam, para ficarem juntas pela eternidade.

Era confuso tentar entender como eles se compreendiam.

-Seu pai uniu o clã inteiro a Naraku, para não receber um castigo pela sua fuga. –disse Sesshoumaru, examinando a lua. Ao seu lado, ele sentiu Kikyou estremecer.

-Há muitas vidas em jogo nessa guerra... Ela deve terminar.

-Há alguma maneira? –ele sabia que havia. Ela não diria aquilo se não houvesse.

-Ele quer Shikon no Tama. –disse ela, procurando na mão fria do youkai um apoio que não esperaria de um abraço de qualquer outra pessoa. – Eu o tenho.

-Entregar a jóia que todos dizem ser capaz de realizar qualquer desejo... Para um homem que deseja tudo? Seria um grande erro. Morreriam mais pessoas do que se lutássemos até o fim. Só me pergunto uma coisa...

O que? –Kikyou virou-se para ele, examinando o rosto sereno e os olhos calculistas. Era simplesmente indescritível, de uma maneira bela e perigosa.

-Como você tem a cara de pau de deixar a jóia à vista de qualquer um, desse jeito?

Ela olhou a mochila com a qual fugira, alisando com os dedos macios a superfície rosada de seu chaveiro. Uma pérola rosada, brilhante e fria. Shikon no Tama.

-Às vezes é mais seguro do que escondê-la. O youkai que me atacou na vinda para cá nem percebeu.

-Era um idiota. Fico esperando o momento em que alguma criança vai engolir isso pensando que é um doce, para ver o que você vai fazer. –disse ele, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Provavelmente ficar muito feliz porque no final das contas ela vai para um lugar onde poucos procurariam... –riu ela.

-E dizem que eu sou sarcástico. –zombou ele.

-E dizem que eu sou sádica. –rebateu ela.

Os dois silenciaram, felizes na falta de barulho. Todos ao redor começavam a engatinhar para suas barracas, as fogueiras ainda acesas.

Enquanto as duplas, casais ou amigos, se encolhiam dentro das tendas, um vulto se esgueirava pelas moitas e árvores ao redor do acampamento.

***

Felicidade... Amor... Compreensão... Perdão...

Sentimentos louváveis começavam a brotar no coração daqueles que dormiam. Escondido na folhagem e na escuridão, o youkai enviado por Naraku se contorcia de raiva. A maldade pulsante dentro dele seria capaz de apagar toda aquela beleza em um único golpe. A forma humana que ele tomara era bela, impetuosa e masculina. Por dentro, apenas um amontoado de ódio.

Mas quem seria sua vítima?

Ataque a jugular, dissera-lhe Naraku. Acabe com eles, destroce o grupo, cause revolta... E era isso que ele ia fazer.

A ruiva. Cabelos flamejantes... brilhantes! Olhos cheios de fogo, de raiva reprimida e controlada, de coragem... Era uma líder escondida sob a sombra da guerreira chamada de Kagome. Ela poderia ser grande, mas preferia ficar no campo, derramando sangue. Era aquilo o que ele queria. Uma batalha sangrenta, cheia de dor... e raiva.

Mey sentiu a presença maligna antes mesmo de vê-la. O youkai saiu das sombras e encarou-a com olhos incrivelmente parecidos com os seus, de um verde musgo escuro e cheio de segredos. Os cabelos negros cumpridos estavam amarrados e jogados para trás das costas. Ele trazia uma espada na cintura, e aquilo a deixou contente. Gostava de lutar com espadas. E era boa naquilo.

-Você não vai gritar por socorro, vai? –perguntou ele, com miasma negro saindo de seus pés e envolvendo-os numa cúpula densa e impenetrável. –É inútil.

-Não vou gritar. –disse ela. –Mas garanto que, antes de essa luta terminar, você vai. Vai gritar de dor, e lamentar o instante em que veio até aqui tentar ferir aqueles que eu amo. E vai sair daqui rastejando. Se sair.

Ambos sorriram. O youkai de felicidade pela luta e pelo sangue que viriam. Mey pela chance de poder descontar em alguém que merecesse a sua raiva.

O primeiro choque de espadas acordou o acampamento inteiro.

***

-Mey! –mesmo adormecidos, todos ali tinham conseguido sentir o choque de forças. Bem e mal. Raiva e crueldade. Paixão e insanidade. Nakawa se jogou contra a barreira de miasma, e uma ferida se abriu sob sua pele. As palmas das mãos ficaram em carne viva, mas ele socou novamente a parede negra que o impedia de ver a garota que amava. Somente a energia deles era sentida, e era imensa, assustadora. Nunca antes um membro da Rosa usara todo o seu poder numa batalha. Nunca fora necessário, ou quando fora, não houvera tempo.

-Nakawa, se afaste! –era a voz de Kagome. –Temos que quebrar a barreira para poder ajudá-la.

Ele parou por um instante, apenas o bastante para ver todas as rosas saírem de suas barracas e colocarem-se em linha. Apontaram seus arcos para a cúpula negra, e esperaram a ordem que não veio.

-O que você está esperando? –gritou Nakawa, vendo que Kagome encarava passivamente o véu negro que cobria a batalha de Mey. –Ela pode estar...

Ele sentiu a energia maligna fraquejar, e logo depois voltar a aumentar. Sentiu a energia de Mey se chocar novamente com a escuridão, e apagar-se em meio à densidade do miasma. Sentiu-a voltar à batalha novamente. E percebeu.

-Ele quer que ataquemos. Ele quer que tentemos salvá-la, está brincando com ela lá dentro. Por quê?

-Por que ele pode. –disse Kagome. –Ele está no controle. Acha que pode matá-la quando quiser, e isso o coloca em vantagem. Se atacarmos a barreira e a quebrarmos, nossa energia acabará atingindo Mey junto com ele, por causa da raiva e do ódio que ele a está fazendo sentir. E ele sabe que por esse motivo não atacaremos.

-Droga... –Nakawa caiu de joelhos diante da parede de miasma. Mey estava sozinha. Teria que confiar nela.

***

-Tanto sangue... –sussurrou o youkai, numa voz musical.

Sangue demais.

Mey analisou o corte no ombro com cuidado. Estava estupidamente fraca, perdendo sangue demais e com muita raiva.

Lutar era o que ela fazia, e não fazê-lo bem o suficiente era algo insuportável para seu orgulho. Sentir as mãos pegajosas pelo sangue dela mesma, enquanto via seu adversário sorrindo insanamente era humilhante. Quase tão humilhante quando a morte.

Quase.

Ela forçou-se a se levantar, e agarrou a espada com firmeza, recusando-se a morrer pelas mãos daquele youkai. Morreria em campo, lutando pelos ideais das Rosas. Morreria tendo matado muitos dos youkais de Naraku. E morreria tendo visto pela última vez a face de Nakawa.

A raiva borbulhou.

-Parece que a luta vai recomeçar... –sussurrou alegremente o youkai.

Uma amazona. Foi a definição que veio à mente dele enquanto Mey ia ao seu encontro, a espada erguida em um tom dourado que representava sua energia. Um espírito forte, firme como uma rocha. Uma adversária valiosa. Que morreria por suas mãos.

O choque de espadas foi mais forte daquela vez. De fora da cúpula, as Rosas assistiram um clarão mostrar as silhuetas daqueles dentro do miasma. Uma guerreira de cabelos revoltos e um youkai enlouquecido travavam uma batalha de vida e morte.

-Uma amazona. –disse ele. –É no que penso, vendo você lutar.

-Acho que sou educada demais pra dizer o que vejo quando olho você. –disse ela, desviando-se de um golpe que teria cortado sua cabeça fora.

Ele sorriu.

Mey viu o clarão formado pelo contato entre suas espadas, e viu os vultos do lado de fora da cúpula. Sorriu também. Não estava mais sozinha. Ela viu Nakawa, mesmo que apenas uma sombra, e sentiu a preocupação e o amor que ele emanava, mesmo de longe. Não morreria ali, não daquela vez.

Ele sentiu a mudança. Os golpes ficaram mais fortes, mais impiedosos, mais intensos. Os movimentos dela pareciam uma dança que ele não mais podia acompanhar, uma dança tão mortal quando uma guilhotina posta diretamente sob sua cabeça, ameaçando seu pescoço. O youkai se desviou de um golpe que o teria perfurado na altura do peito, e acabou tropeçando. Ao ver a lâmina descer ao seu encontro, ele levantou a espada e impediu o golpe, mas o deslize de metal contra metal levou a arma dela até o punho dele. Ao sentir o cheiro do próprio sangue, ele sentiu medo.

"_Vai gritar de dor, e lamentar o instante em que veio até aqui tentar ferir aqueles que eu amo. E vai sair daqui rastejando. Se sair."_

As palavras de Mey ecoavam nos ouvidos e por dentro da cabeça insana do youkai. Ele temeu a guerreira, aquela que ele chamava de amazona. Ela sentiu aquele medo, sentiu-o enfraquecer, e aquilo deu-lhe mais força, mais habilidade. Esqueceu-se da dor dos cortes, da raiva e de tudo o mais. Só o que existia naquele momento era a luta, a batalha entre ela e aquele ser que emanava medo e maldade.

Quando a raiva se foi, ela soube que era hora de se afastar. O youkai sorriu, vendo-a cair de joelhos e olhá-lo fixamente. Teria ganhado por tê-la cansado?

-Por que sorri, seu idiota? –perguntou ela. –Acabou.

-Você está de joelhos, e eu estou de pé. –disse ele, levantando-se. –Isso vai acabar, mas não será para o bem.

-Não será para o bem, nisso você está certo. –disse ela, fraca. Os vultos do lado de fora pareciam emanar poder. –Quando é para o bem, não há mortes...

Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. E morreu com aquele sorriso nos lábios. O sangue escorreu em filete pelo canto dos lábios poéticos do youkai que Naraku mandara para revoltar as Rosas. Quando o manto negro se desfez, Mey viu cada um de seus companheiros empunhando um arco brilhante, formado de energia. Cada um com sua arma, suas flechas formavam um arco-íris atravessando o peito do youkai, enquanto uma solitária flecha vermelha se fazia ver, perfurando o crânio.

Mey viu Nakawa, sorriu e se levantou para cair novamente, daquela vez em segurança nos braços dele.

-Você conseguiu. –disse ele. –Conseguiu...

-Eu sei... E você podia ter sido menos metido... Acertando o peito dele como todos os outros. –disse ela.

-Não seria tão satisfatório. –disse ele, mortalmente sério.

Eles começaram a se encaminhar, lentamente, para as barracas. Kagome chegou a sorrir olhando o casal. Foi quando sentiu.

-MEY!

Seu grito se perdeu em meio à confusão que se seguiu. Ao mesmo tempo, todas as Rosas se moveram e formaram o mesmo círculo que haviam feito em seu primeiro confronto contra Naraku, com defesas externas e internas. No centro, Nakawa segurava o corpo inerte de Mey. Uma lâmina curvada estava fincada no peito da garota, manchando suas vestes e tingindo-as a ponto de se confundirem com os cabelos.

-Oh... Eu errei. –Uma youkai de olhos amarelados sorria docemente. –Era para ter tirado a cabeça dela fora...

Quando todos os arcos se viraram para ela, o sorriso se desfez.

-Certo, vamos ao recado então. Naraku quer a Jóia, e quer também Kikyou e Kagome. –disse ela. –Entreguem tudo, ou morram como essa aí.

As flechas que foram atiradas se perderam no vazio deixado pelo miasma em que a youkai se desfez.

Kagome se virou, desesperada, para Mey. Não havia dúvidas, ela estava morta. Os cabelos desalinhados se fundiam ao sangue que já tinha parado de escorrer. Ela viu Nakawa levantar-se com o corpo inerte nos braços, e fez sinal para que todos o deixassem passar.

Quando ele sumiu de vista, InuYasha a abraçou.

-Eu senti. Eu senti a energia, mas não consegui me mover rápido o bastante... –sussurrou ela.

-Eu sei. –disse ele, afagando a cabeça dela com carinho. –Eu entendo.

***

Longe dali, Nakawa ajoelhou-se inda com o corpo de Mey no colo. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos para cair entre os lábios dela, manchando-se com o sangue que sujava o rosto alvo.

Um sentimento de impotência o tomou, e ele sentiu como se o peito fosse explodir de raiva. Um ódio profundo começou a tomar-lhe o coração. Pela youkai que matara a garota em seus braços, por Naraku, o mandante daquele assassinato covarde.

Ele se levantou, deixando o corpo na grama. Fechou os olhos verdes opacos de Mey, e deu-lhe um único beijo, no qual sentiu apenas o gosto de sua própria lágrima. Cobriu-a com a capa que todas as Rosas vestiam e se encaminhou de volta ao acampamento. Não a enterraria ainda. Daria a ela um enterro digno, com as honras de uma guerreira. E, se Kagome concordasse com ele, aquelas honras seriam concedidas antes da próxima noite.

Quando ele entrou no campo de vista da líder das Rosas novamente, ele sentiu a concordância dela ao olhá-la nos olhos.

Virando-se para o grupo abalado pela perda de uma amiga, ela estendeu a mão aberta e impressionou a todos, inclusive a si mesma, formando um arco negro reluzente que quase tocava o chão na extremidade de baixo. O controle do poder deu a ela a confiança que precisava para proferir a frase que ecoava em todas as mentes dali.

-Vamos atacar. Essa guerra acaba hoje.


	22. Chapter 21: Batalha

**Beem, aqui fica o último capítulo que eu escrevi! A partir de agora vou demorar pra postar, porque atingi o ponto em que encostamos nas postagens do orkut. Assim que conseguir inspiração, posto o que será o último capítulo da fanfic! O próximo encerra essa fanfic que eu gostei tanto de escrever. Provavelmente haverá um prólogo, mas também vai demorar. Por favor, não desistam de mim, ok? ;D**

**Nesse capítulo eu deixei um ar depressivo, e talvez vocês não gostem. Saibam que foi necessário para o final que eu planejei, e não me odeiem. Aposto que o Nakawa vai deixar todos com raiva de mim ._.**

**Ele se tornou meu mártire favorito (:**

**Abraços,**

**Key  
**

**XXI - Batalha**

Nada dói muito, depois que se sente a dor aguda e mortal do primeiro golpe.

A youkai de olhos amarelados que matara Mey sabia disso agora, e por não sentir mais a dor após a flechada certeira que Nakawa lhe impusera, ela se permitiu morrer sorrindo.

Uma batalha sangrenta se desenrolava pelas ruas de Tókio. Uma batalha incrível, mas estranhamente silenciosa. Corpos batiam no chão, amortecidos pela névoa. O sangue que jorrava não era ouvido, os gritos de dor eram abafados pelo miasma denso que encobria a guerra. Nenhum civil inocente precisara ver aquilo. Ninguém além das Rosas e da Resistência precisava lutar. Ou morrer.

Eles tinham atacado cinco horas depois da morte de Mey. Uma hora para preparar armas e rezar pela alma da amiga, duas para planejar o ataque e duas para chegar ao castelo de Naraku, que Kouga apontara num mapa prontamente. Nem mesmo sua promessa de lealdade a Naraku resistiria às barbaridades que ele vira ao se tornar prisioneiro das Rosas. Era fácil perceber, estando ali, qual era o lado que ele preferia servir.

Uma Rosa caiu. O youkai lobo abaixou-se sobre o corpo ensangüentado de uma mulher. Aproximadamente 25 anos, julgou ele. Ferimento grave.

-Você consegue me ouvir? –perguntou ele, olhando ao redor e vendo que as Rosas ainda tinham a vantagem. Lançavam flechas ininterruptamente, encurralando cada um dos youkais de Naraku. –Vamos sair daqui.

-Temos que continuar lutando! –disse ela, mesmo que gotas grossas de suor frio escorressem por seu rosto lívido.

-Não. Não você. Descanse. –ele a deixou num beco escuro, sabendo que sendo uma Rosa Negra ela saberia se aproveitar da escuridão para se esconder e atacar com segurança.

Ao sair do beco, ele viu uma lança de miasma indo em direção às costas de uma mulher. Reconhecendo Kagome, Kouga atirou-se rapidamente contra a arma negra, segurando-a em pleno ar. Ele caiu no chão, as costelas doendo pelo choque, as mãos sangrando pelo contato forçado com o veneno de Naraku, mas a consciência mais leve ao ver que a garota estava bem. Havia algo naqueles olhos escuros que o encantava. Havia algo naquele rosto alvo que o deixava sem fôlego. Talvez, pensou o lobo, fosse amor.

Ou talvez uma costela tivesse, de fato, quebrado na queda.

Kagome percebeu o movimento do youkai. Sorriu, apesar da preocupação. Kouga havia se tornado, no fim das contas, um aliado importante. Ao lado dela, InuYasha soltou um 'Feh' irritado. Também vira a flecha, só não conseguira chegar antes de Kouga. Ver sua namorada sorrindo por outro homem era um tanto desmoralizador Voltou a se concentrar na batalha. Depois se preocuparia em quebrar a cara – ou o pescoço – do lobo para recuperar seu orgulho ferido.

Sango e Miroku estavam longe dali. Atacavam pelo lado oposto, esperando encontrar InuYasha e Kagome mais para frente, quando os youkais de Naraku, encurralados entre duas fileiras de Rosas e Resistência, fossem dizimados. Se os dois grupos conseguissem se encontrar, a vitória teria sido assegurada.

Sango atirou o bumerangue de osso novamente. Miroku saltou sobre ele, desviando sua trajetória para uma área com mais inimigos do que a que ela mirava. Logo depois, voltou a atacar novamente, com a vantagem de vir pelo ar, conseguindo atingir um servo descuidado de Naraku.

-Metido! –gritou Sango, enquanto na espera pela arma voadora usava uma espada curta e já manchada de miasma.

-Sabia que você fica incrivelmente sensual toda suja de sangue? –gritou ele, mudando o assunto e deixando-a corada de raiva. –Há, sabia que você ia ficar assim!

-Metido... –repetiu ela, sem olhá-lo novamente.

***

InuYasha estava preocupado. A luta ia bem. Bem até demais. A parte da resistência que obedecia a Sesshoumaru ainda não estava ali. O mesmo se dizia das tropas de seu pai. Com dois terços a menos de força por parte de um dos grupos que lutavam contra Naraku, o hanyou sabia que era impossível que estivessem ganhando com tanta facilidade. E estava certo. Quando o último inimigo foi derrubado, os guerreiros machucados e cansados sorriram pela vitória. E sentiram um arrepio de receio quando ouviram um sussurro na noite.

Um sussurro apenas, mas o bastante para deixar todos alertas.

Kagome olhou para os lados, a procura do novo adversário. O castelo onde Naraku se escondia estava perto agora, e ela sabia que a partir dali a batalha ficaria mais difícil ainda. Não havia perdas entre os seus até o momento, mas todos estavam conscientes do perigo.

Um galho se quebrou sob os pés de um vulto nas sombras.

E a Maré mudou.

Repentino.

O ataque veio do nada, com força total, esmagando as Rosas no chão molhado. Os youkais surgiam do nada, acima, abaixo, por trás de cada guerreiro. Kagome sentiu as garras pegajosas do inimigo sob sua garganta, e soube que ainda não tinha acabado. Envolvida pelo miasma negro, ela desapareceu. A última coisa que viu foi InuYasha correndo em sua direção. E o mundo escureceu.

Sango também sentiu garras sob a pele. Rasgando-a, fazendo-a sangrar. Ela agüentou firme a dor, e atacou o adversário invisível com coragem. Miroku, ao seu lado, fez o mesmo. Ambos sentiram o líquido vermelho pegajoso escorrer pela pele, e souberam que viriam mais perigos.

-Só pro caso da gente morrer por aqui... –disse Miroku, com um sorriso que não foi inteiramente sincero – Queria te dizer que foi um prazer ajudar a te prender... Pra te soltar depois... E te pedir em casamento... Essas coisas, sabe?

-Hm... Pois é. Também foi um prazer ser presa por você... Mas só no sentido mais profundo da palavra, aquela coisa melosa sobre corações entrelaçados. Passar um tempo na cadeia foi irritante. E sobre morrer... Você não vai morrer antes de casar comigo. Se fizer isso, eu dou um jeito de te matar de novo! – respondeu ela, para voltar a se concentrar na luta que se desenrolava.

O céu ficou negro de repente, pegando aos dois e aos outros de surpresa. Todos viram um único laço negro descer do céu e sumir ao envolver Kagome. Logo depois, a escuridão despencou sobre tudo.

Estavam todos cegos, perdidos no meio de uma batalha de vida e morte.

***

Nakawa foi a primeira rosa a chegar aos muros do esconderijo de Naraku. O lugar ainda era tomado pelos sons da batalha que se desenrolava a alguma distância dali, mas tudo o que ele conseguia fazer naquele momento era observar. O laço negro que descera do céu sumiu ao tocar no chão, levando Kagome com ele, mas ele continuou em frente. Não estava mais ali pelas Rosas. Não havia motivo nobre em sua batalha.

Aquilo era pessoal, e ele não negaria a ninguém.

Até porque, não havia ninguém ali para quem ele pudesse fazê-lo.

-Nakawa...

A voz não tão doce, mas mesmo assim macia. A voz não sincera, mas nunca mentirosa. A voz que ele nunca conseguiria descrever.

-Mey... Você...

Não houve uma palavra que descrevesse a dor de ver aquele corpo de pé. Não houve lágrima que expressasse a dor que ele sentiu. Não houve ruído que pudesse traduzir a raiva que o corroeu naquele instante.

Uma ferida que já não sangrava manchava a pele alva de Mey, e os olhos dela estavam opacos. Envolvida em brumas de miasma, ela parecia quase viva. O que era ainda pior do que estar morta.

-Naraku! Agora você também usa cadáveres para lutar suas batalhas? Que coisa vergonhosa, vindo de alguém que se põe em tão alta conta! Seu inseto!

A voz dele soou vazia aos próprios ouvidos. Não havia ninguém ali para ouvir.

-Eu queria tanto... Descansar... –Uma lágrima vermelha correu o rosto de Mey. –Mas não posso. Não ainda!

Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, bem demais para não sentir uma faca atravessando seu coração já machucado. Nakawa ergueu o arco vermelho que segurava firmemente desde o começo do ataque e apontou uma flecha de energia mais carregada que o normal diretamente para o peito da garota ruiva parada quase inerte a sua frente.

-Eu me odeio por isso, você sabe, não é? –perguntou ele, enquanto fazia mira. Não queria tornar aquilo doloroso demais.

-Sim, eu sei. –disse ela, enquanto mostrava a ele os pulsos. Havia cortes profundos, e as mãos estavam quase irreconhecíveis, quase inumanas. –Você também preferiria acabar consigo mesmo a acabar comigo. Mas nós dois sabemos que eu sou apenas um corpo vazio agora. E mesmo assim eu preferiria arrancar minhas mãos a usá-las contra você, Nakawa. Ele me ofereceu essa vida em troca da sua. Quando eu recusei, ele tentou me obrigar. Quando eu mesma fiz isso –ela apontou as mãos – ele me disse que já que eu não mataria você ao menos serviria de diversão. Ele me deixou aqui, te esperando. Ele gosta de ver os outros sofrerem, não é? Mas acho que ele não entendeu ainda. Ver você novamente não me fez sofrer. Me fez ficar feliz. Eu tive a chance de te dizer uma coisa que não disse o bastante. Eu te amo.

A flecha fez seu caminho, atingiu seu alvo e o fez cair. A energia avermelhada luziu dentro do corpo de Mey, espalhou-se, purificou. Ela caiu no chão, dessa vez morta além de qualquer energia maligna, além de qualquer magia negra.

Nakawa caiu no chão, abraçado ao cadáver de Mey. Perdê-la pela segunda vez doía ainda mais.

Algo se quebrou dentro dele. O arco vermelho foi largado no chão, enquanto ele apertava com força o corpo que tanto amara. O corpo que preferira morrer novamente a lhe tirar a vida. O corpo de Mey.

De repente, ele estava cansado demais para continuar.

-Eu também te amo. Eu também te amo.

Fechou os olhos, deixou o corpo pender inerte e exausto e simplesmente desmoronou. Não havia mais nada ali para ele.

***

Sesshoumaru grunhiu.

Sentia o cheiro de morte por todos os lados, e não apenas do inimigo. Ao seu lado, Kikyou mostrava-se uma guerreira de valor, apesar de ser humana. Ele quase sorriu.

Quase.

O youkai de cabelos prateados viu o exato momento em que o laço negro envolveu Kagome,e soube que havia pouco que se pudesse ver. A única mudança de sua vista para a vista dos outros foi o ângulo. O lugar onde estava, Sesshoumaru viu mais claramente do que gostaria quem se pendurou ao miasma, arriscando-se a perder alguns dedos na tentativa de salvar a garota.

-InuYasha, seu estúpido...!

Kikyou também viu. Pondo a mão por dentro do quimono, ela rapidamente retirou um chaveiro brilhante das vestes a atirou-a em direção ao hanyou. Sesshoumaru a pegou antes que fosse muito longe.

-Ele vai precisar disso! –disse ela, com algum desespero. –Sem a jóia, Naraku vai matá-lo!

-Eu sei. –disse Sesshoumaru, apertando a jóia com mais força entre os dedos.

-Então porque me impediu?

-Porque você não tem força suficiente para lançá-la até ele. –respondeu o youkai, virando-se para o irmão. –Pegue isso, seu idiota. E se você perder... –um rosnado se fez ouvir.

A audição de InuYasha lhe permitiu ouvir o que o irmão mais velho sussurrava. Quando Sesshoumaru atirou a jóia, o hanyou pegou-a com a mão livre.

Quando a escuridão tomou tudo, ele apertou o chaveiro com mais força.

O fim começava agora.


	23. Chapter 22: Sacrifícios

**Capítulo final! Obrigada a todos os que leram, seguiram, comentaram, adicionaram aos favoritos, etc, etc. Desculpem pelos descuidos, demoras, xingamentos, barracos à parte, etc. Essa história não foi a melhor ou mais fácil que eu já escrevi, mas saber qua algumas pessoas leram e gostaram o bastante para acompanhar até qui me deixou muito feliz! Espero que gostem desse capítulo final. Andei lendo muitos livros e contos diferentes (God Child é muito bom, pra quem quiser um mangá fora do comum.), então isso afetou um pouco minha escrita. Talvez alguns não gostem do final que eu escrevi, mas bem, é isso. Obrigada novamente! Postarei em breve uma outra fanfic minha, chamada 'Uma Marca No Mundo', que é SangoxMiroku, já está terminada, é curta e bem light. Não haverá muito espaço entre as postagens porque estamos nas férias e não temos que esperar que minha mente pegue no tranco. Também pretendo colocar no FF Nunca Feche os Olhos, uma fanfic antiga no mesmo estilo 'Guerra e amor' de Sangue Divino.**

**Há, provavelmente, muitas falhas e pontas soltas nesse capítulo final, como há em outras fanfics minhas também, por conta do tempo que eu levo de um capítulo para outro, e espero que vocês perdoem esses lapsos meus.**

**No demais, boa leitura!  
**

**XXII – Sacrifícios**

As rosas se reuniram em um campo de batalha coberto de sangue e silêncio. Com a morte de Mey e o desaparecimento de Nakawa, eles estavam sem um líder substituto para Kagome, o que deixava os sobreviventes sem rumo.

-Quantos mortos? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, vendo seu pai em meio aos outros. Os dois youkais imponentes se olharam.

-No total... Dez. –disse InuTaishou.

-Eles morreram todos... –disse Kouga, olhando os pedaços de youkais se desfazendo em miasma. –Acho que nós ganhamos.

-Ainda não. –o rosto de Kikyou mostrava uma preocupação mortal. –Ainda não temos notícias de InuYasha e Kagome. E Nakawa continua desaparecido.

-Ele foi em direção à corrente de miasma que pegou Kagome. –disse Bankotsu, enquanto uma Rosa enfaixava seu braço. Ele era o único sobrevivente do Exército dos sete.

-Não o contei nos mortos. –disse InuTaishou. –Aquele garoto é bom no que faz. Não vai morrer assim.

-A perda de Mey afetou a todos nós. –sussurrou Kikyou.

-Ele está vivo. –disse Kouga. –Assim como Kagome.

Kikyou olhou o lobo, que sangrava e mesmo assim tinha mais esperança do que ela. Olhou Sesshoumaru, e teve a súbita certeza de que aquele amor jamais aconteceria. Sua alma estava presa à dele, e seu amor seria para sempre daquele youkai frio, mas era ao irmão dele que ela devia suas esperanças.

Era por ele que ela devia lutar.

Sabendo que Sesshoumaru percebeu em seu olhar o que pretendia fazer, Kikyou lançou-lhe um último sorriso e virou-se para o lugar onde Kagome e Inuyasha haviam sumido.

-Eu vou procurá-los. –disse, num sussurro.

-Certo. –concordou Sesshoumaru. E por algum motivo insano, ele quase conseguia aceitar o fato de que nunca mais iria vê-la.

***

Kagome acordou no escuro. Seus braços doíam, e as pernas fraquejavam, mas o pior era a desilusão. Tinha sido pega tão facilmente! Olhou à sua volta. Não enxergou muita coisa, apenas o suficiente para saber que havia algo errado.

-Ah, acordou.

Naraku se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado observando-a desmaiada. Em uma das mãos, carregava uma espada. Com a outra, ele arrastava Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... –a voz dela falhou, e o coração perdeu uma batida. Naraku sorriu ao ver o medo nos olhos dela.

-Estive conversando com esse hanyou. –disse ele, jogando Inuyasha no chão diante dela. –Ele se recusa a me dizer onde está a jóia.

-Shikon-no-Tama nunca será sua. –sussurrou Kagome. Inclinou-se sobre Inuyasha, já inconsciente, e sussurrou ainda mais baixo. –Não se preocupe, ele vai pagar. Eu te amo, ok? Agüente firme.

A mão dela cobriu a dele, e sentir a pele em carne viva a fez sentir raiva. Sem a menor repulsa pelo sangue que cobria agora sua palma, ela tocou os ferimentos que Inuyasha abrira em quase metade de seu braço, na tentativa de segui-la e protegê-la.

Ela se levantou, e formou novamente o arco negro.

-Por que me trouxe aqui, Naraku, se pretendia me deixar viva por tempo o suficiente para matá-lo? Não seria melhor morrer no campo de batalha, como homem?

Naraku sorriu. Ele não pensava como ela. Para ele, lutar com a líder das Rosas, matá-la onde ninguém podia ver para depois contar sua morte como quisesse, adicionando seus louvores e glórias inexistentes, era de grande agrado.

Mas seria ainda melhor quando ele carregasse consigo a jóia.

Ele fez sinal para um vulto que Kagome não vira ainda, uma criança escondida nas sombras.

-Acho que você ainda não conhece Kohaku, não é, Kagome? –perguntou Naraku. Ao vê-la estremecer percebendo que era o irmão de Sango, ele sentiu um prazer pegajoso preso na garganta, expulsando-o com mais palavras maldosas –Eu o tirei de uma irmã relapsa alguns anos atrás. Será que você sabe quem é essa irmã? Será que ela vai te perdoar por matar esse garoto?

-Eu não vou matá-lo. –a voz soava firme, mas por um segundo apenas seu arco tremeu. E foi o suficiente para que Kohaku atacasse.

Ela se desviou da foice ligada à corrente que o garoto girava impiedosamente, e percebeu que os olhos do irmão de Sango estavam tão vazios quanto o coração de Naraku.

A lâmina encontrou o chão, penetrando fundo no concreto e no miasma. Um toque, e a morte. Era tão claro quando a luz refletida nos olhos vazios de Kohaku.

-Kagome...

Inuyasha forçou a consciência por entre a névoa que cobria sua mente. Estava confuso e sentia dor, e aquilo era demais para agüentar. Ele sentou-se com dificuldade, e tudo o que viu foi Naraku, sorrindo, enquanto Kagome lutava entre lágrimas que não eram dela.

Ela já não chorava por si mesma, e ele sabia bem. Ela chorava pela criança com a qual lutava, chorava pela amiga que sofreria se Kohaku morresse, chorava por pensar que não havia saída.

Ele pôs a mão no peito, por dentro do quimono vermelho, que tinha manchas de sangue em boa parte do tecido. Sentindo a textura lisa e fria da jóia, ele suspirou. Até aquele momento não tinha ainda pensado no porque de toda aquela comoção em nome de um objeto que Kikyou ousara usar como chaveiro.

Entretido na batalha diante de seus olhos, Naraku não percebeu que o hanyou estava acordado. Apenas sorria, tentando adivinhar quanto tempo os amigos de Kagome e Inuyasha demorariam para achá-los. Não importava.

Tudo acabaria em instantes.

***

Ela trapaceou.

Kikyou não se importou em admitir para si mesma que era errado, mas mesmo assim o fez. Usando os selos que aprendera como sacerdotisa, ela seguiu as vibrações negativas de Naraku até encontrar o laço que ligava o esconderijo do youkai à realidade. Ela sabia que forçar entrada num lugar como aqueles esgotaria seus poderes e talvez custasse sua vida, mas uma vez que o portal estivesse aberto, as Rosas sentiriam imediatamente o poder de Kagome vindo de lá, e iriam correr para ajudá-la.

Tinha que ser o bastante.

Ela esticou a mão e fechou-a em volta do nada. Sentiu o laço se materializar, e o calor emanar dele até começar a queimar-lhe os dedos. Pensou na intensidade infinitamente maior que aquele calor deveria ter tido ao levar Kagome e Inuyasha, e sentiu pelo amigo. Kagome estava envolta pela energia, então não havia sido ferida, mas o hanyou se pendurara à ela e aquilo machucava.

Kikyou segurou mais firme. O laço tentava se libertar como se fosse um ser vivo, e estava quente. Kikyou deixou uma lágrima de dor escapar e começou a entoar em sussurros.

"Abra, antes que seja tarde demais..."

Seus pensamentos foram dispersos pela dor. Juntando outra mão à primeira, ela segurou-se com força e começou a puxar a fita para lados opostos, partindo-a. E, pela fresta aberta no tecido, ela viu Kagome lutando com Kohaku.

Suas mãos sangravam agora, mas ela viu também Inuyasha, e percebeu que suas feridas não eram nada comparadas às dele. Sorriu.

Logo seria seu momento.

Seu momento final.

***

O coração de Sango disparou. Ao seu lado, Miroku também pareceu congelar por um momento.

Foi Sesshoumaru quem falou primeiro.

-Kikyou os encontrou.

Sentindo a imensa energia que emanava da passagem aberta por Kikyou, todas as Rosas souberam para onde ir. Souberam o que esperar. Miroku se levantou, mas virou-se para ver uma Sango completamente imóvel, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos escuros, ajoelhada num chão sujo e parecendo completamente inconsolável.

-Sango... –ele não terminou a frase, porque naquele momento ela levantou o rosto, mostrando um desespero palpável.

-É Kohaku! –disse ela, num fio de voz. –Eu sinto... A presença dele!

O coração dela não estava mais disparado. Estava partido. Ela sentia muito mais do que a presença do irmão. Sentia a maldade que o envolvia, e sentia a completa falta de humanidade que o cobria. No que Naraku o tinha transformado?

-Sango, nós temos que ir. Não podemos deixar que eles lutem sozinhos. É nossa batalha também. –a voz de Miroku era firme, mesmo que as mãos tremessem. No final das contas, eles eram apenas adolescentes. Quantos jovens já tinham morrido em guerras?

-Eu não vou agüentar se tiver que ver alguém matá-lo, Miroku. –sussurrou ela. –Porque eu sei que é o único jeito agora. Ele tem que morrer.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Miroku a abraçou, e ela se agarrou a ele como se fosse uma tábua de salvação. Havia algo doendo dentro dela, muito mais do que apenas o coração. A alma de Sango latejava, sentindo pela segunda vez a dor de perder o irmão mais novo. Naraku o tinha roubado dela, e agora, o colocava debaixo de seus olhos para forçá-la a sofrer novamente por ele.

Ele sentiu a raiva pulsar no mesmo ritmo de seu coração. Ver Sango naquele estado de total desespero doía nele também, e ambos sabiam de quem era a culpa. Num ato conjunto, eles se levantaram e seguiram, vacilantes, a direção que tinham tomado todas as Rosas e a Resistência.

***

Naraku sorriu ao vê-los entrar. As mãos de Kikyou sangravam, e ele gostou daquilo também. Estivera disposto a dar o mundo àquela humana, pelo simples fato de desejá-la ao seu lado, e saber que ela trocaria tudo aquilo pela vida do hanyou gemendo de dor aos seus pés o enchia de raiva e inveja.

Enquanto ele corroia-se em pensamentos, Kagome suava. Não conseguiria se desviar da foice de Kohaku por muito mais tempo, mas que saída havia? Ela não conseguiria matá-lo, não conseguiria ferir Sango daquela maneira tão desleal. A lâmina encontrou seu braço, e ela gritou de dor. Inuyasha, pensou ela, tinha muita sorte. Era mais resistente, e quando mesmo a resistência não era o bastante, havia a inconsciência. Ela era apenas uma humana, e perder a consciência naquele instante lhe custaria a vida.

Ela se distraiu por um momento, e Kohaku atacou-a num movimento rápido demais. Por um instante, ela pensou que sua vida acabava ali. No momento seguinte, o corpo dele caiu inerte no chão, e ela soube que Sango nunca a perdoaria.

-Ah, por essa eu não esperava. –Naraku sorriu, vendo a cena trágica. –Escolher a vida da melhor amiga ao invés da vida do próprio irmão! Que bela tutora você teria sido, não, Sango, se eu o tivesse deixado aos seus cuidados!

Sango caiu no chão ao lado do corpo de Kohaku e acalentou o rosto pálido do menino. Chorava. Uma espada qualquer que ela pegara ao acaso atravessava o corpo dele, mas a consciência dela estava estranhamente tranqüila. Seu coração, por outro lado, nunca seria o mesmo. Ela tinha escolhido. Kagome viveria, e seu irmão não se prenderia mais à existência imunda em que Naraku o jogara.

Doía como o inferno, mas ela superaria.

Um dia.

-Mate-o para mim, Kagome. Por favor, mate-o! –ela agarrou com força as roupas do irmão, sentindo a frieza da pele por baixo. –Faça-o pagar por todo esse sofrimento.

-Eu o farei. –disse Kagome. –Aposte em mim nesta luta, Sango.

E, enquanto o sorriso de Naraku ainda estava em seus lábios, ela o atacou.

***

Vingança.

Era tudo o que ele queria, e a única coisa que acalmaria seu coração já despedaçado.

Ele se levantou, e preparou-se para matar Naraku. Correu, porque sabia que Kagome lutava com o youkai, e não demoraria a matá-lo.

A energia dela crescia, e a fúria dele não seria aplacada por menos que a morte.

Apertando o passo, um arco negro formou-se em sua mão, enquanto ele corria em direção ao seu destino.

Se fosse a morte... que fosse.

***

Ninguém se moveu. Não havia mais youkais para derrotar, porque todos eram uma criação barata e personificada do poder de Naraku, e naquele momento ele precisava de todo o poder que tivesse. Kagome atacava com fúria, e nem mesmo a dor que sentia diminuía a força de seus golpes. Flechas negras voavam por todo o lugar, e Naraku se desviava de todas com maestria.

-O que eu queria saber... –disse Kagome, num esforço iminente de distraí-lo –É porque infernos você decidiu começar uma guerra apenas por uma jóia.

-Não apenas uma jóia. –disse ele. –Uma jóia que pode reviver os mortos, tornar imortais os vivos, dar poder além do imaginável. –disse ele. –A guerra, porém, foi um capricho. Destruir vidas é um passatempo agradável quando você vive séculos, Kagome.

Ele foi atingido de raspão por uma flecha, e aquilo o irritou. Abaixando-se num movimento rápido, ele agarrou os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha, que tinha sido esquecido ali no calor da batalha, e ergueu o corpo do hanyou diante do seu.

Kagome parou.

A respiração ofegante de Inuyasha chegou aos ouvidos dela, e ele sorriu.

-Você sabe o que fazer. –disse ele.

-Sim, faça isso, Kagome. –Naraku sorriu. Ela nunca mataria o amor de sua curta vida. Nunca. –mate-o e mate a mim junto. Ou então espere que eu o solte e tem você.

-Atire, Kagome. –disse Inuyasha, sorrindo.

-Atire! –provocou Naraku.

E ela atirou.

***

A flecha no corpo dele era vermelha.

Quando Naraku caiu, a dor espantosamente se espalhando por seu corpo enquanto a vida se esvaía de seus olhos, a flecha cravada em suas costas era vermelha. Atravessando-o, porém, havia uma flecha negra e reluzente.

Inuyasha caiu no chão, o desconforto de ser atravessado pela flecha de Kagome passando em segundos. Levando a mão ao peito, ele retirou de dentro do quimono um chaveiro, e sorriu.

-Inuyasha! –Kagome abraçou-o, e ele sentiu o corpo todo queimar de dor.

-AI! –reclamou. –ela o soltou de imediato, mas sorria.

-Você sabia. Confiou em mim. –ela olhou para a jóia. –Não sei se teria conseguido atingir apenas Naraku se você não estivesse com a jóia, Inuyasha. Mesmo assim, você me mandou arriscar. Você sabia que eu não feriria nada puro. Que minha flecha não faria mal a nada que não fosse maligno.

Ele já não ouvia tudo. A dor era grande demais para que mantivesse total consciência, mas Inuyasha estava vivo e feliz.

-Eu não o matei como planejava. –disse Nakawa, olhando o corpo do youkai aos seus pés. A vontade de chutá-lo com força era quase demais para agüentar, mas ele achou aquela atitude demasiadamente desonrosa.

-Sim, você o matou. –Kikyou surgiu, Sesshoumaru ao seu lado. –Não importa que flecha o atravesse, a vida dele foi tomada pelas suas mãos, como deve ser. Você a vingou, Nakawa.

-E agora? –perguntou ele. –Não há mais um objetivo claro na minha vida, não sem ela.

-Agora, você faz o que deve fazer. –disse Kagome, sem desviar os olhos do rosto inconsciente de Inuyasha. –Você vive, sem nunca se esquecer que a amava.

-É. Acho que posso fazer isso.

***

Havia algo no ar, que era mais leve do que a brisa, e tão belo quanto uma flor de sakura sob o chão coberto de neve.

O chão estava branco, e coberto com escrituras. Nomes. Youkais.

Todos os nomes estavam dentro de um grande círculo, e as Rosas Negras se dispunham em torno dele de mãos dadas. Uma mulher com uma criança observava, com o olhar tentando esconder a esperança.

Yamamoto Sayuri não sabia o que esperar.

Ao seu lado, porém, um garoto de cabelos azulados sorria.

-Vai dar certo, Mamãe. Não se preocupe!

Kagome soltou a mão de Nakawa, que fez o mesmo com a pessoa de seu outro lado, e assim por diante até que cada Rosa estivesse com as duas mãos livres. Cada uma delas sacou uma pequena faca prateada, com inscrições antigas. E, sem hesitação, cada uma delas fez um pequeno corte na palma da mão direita.

O sangue brotou, gotejou e moveu-se em direção ao chão, vermelho, brilhante, sedutoramente vivo.

Ao lado de Sayuri, Inuyasha sorriu.

-Não todo o sangue de um, mas pouco sangue de todos. –disse ele. –Por que ninguém pensou nisso antes?

-Porque era mais fácil pensar que um deve pagar pela vida do outro com a própria. –sussurrou ela. –Mas perceber que tudo pode ser tão simples, depois de tanto sofrimento, me faz crer que meu filho crescerá num mundo melhor.

Fazia um ano.

Naraku estava morto, os ferimentos de Inuyasha estavam quase totalmente curados. Sesshoumaru e Kikyou estavam rodando o mundo à procura de algo que provavelmente nem sabiam o que era, mas estavam juntos. Miroku e Sango ainda brigavam com freqüência alarmante, mas o coração dela parecia se recuperar aos poucos.

Descobriu-se, depois da batalha final, que o Exército dos Sete estava desfalcado em cinco. Para a infelicidade de Inuyasha, Jakotsu era um dos dois sobreviventes, junto de Bankotsu, o que tornava o hanyou duplamente infeliz.

Também foi descoberto, para a surpresa de todos, que Naraku era um hanyou como Inuyasha, e queria a jóia para tornar-se um youkai completo.

-Acho que ele não entendia –disse Inuyasha, na época –que ser um hanyou nos permite ter o melhor de cada raça dentro de nós.

E, por fim, havia Nakawa. Ninguém o via desde a batalha com Naraku. Kagome sorria quando perguntavam sobre ele.

"Ele está bem."

Apesar da resposta sorridente, o coração dela ainda carregava a mágoa de perdê-lo. Como amigo e como companheiro na guerra, ele tinha sido valioso, inestimável.

Por isso o sorriso brilhante ao vê-lo aparecer no horizonte.

-Nakawa!

Todos viraram o rosto para vê-lo se unir às rosas no círculo, e cortar a palma da mão.

-É bom tê-lo de volta, Nakawa. –disse Kagome. –Bom mesmo.

-É bom estar de volta. –sussurrou ele, enquanto a primeira gota de sangue atingia o solo. –Ainda sinto falta dela, Kagome. Toda vez que respiro. Toda vez que meu coração bate.

-Vai ser assim por muito tempo. –disse Kagome. –Mas podemos superar tudo isso. Juntos, todos nós.

-Sim, podemos.

O sangue brilhou sobre os nomes escritos no chão, e uma a uma as passagens se abriram. Desnorteados, youkais saíram de cada fissura. Velhos, jovens, alguns aparentando total desleixo, outros, total desesperança. Vários deles, porém, mostravam um sorriso que tirava dos olhos todo o peso de anos no inferno.

Estavam livres.

-Yoshi! –Sayuri viu, perplexa, o filho sair correndo de seus braços em direção a um youkai de cabelos azulados. Os olhos, verdes como os do menino, se pregaram neles imediatamente.

O garoto parou.

-Papai? –perguntou, os olhos segurando lágrimas.

Yamamoto Sayuri sorriu, chorando as lágrimas que seu filho segurou. Correndo para alcançá-lo, ela ainda conseguiu pensar em como era surpreendente o garoto reconhecer o pai mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto antes.

-Sayuri! –o youkai de cabelos negros sorriu. Chorou. Abraçou sua família.

-Takeshi... –ela beijou-o, a saudade, o amor, a felicidade, misturando-se confusamente no entrelaçamento de braços, com seu filho bem no meio.

-Qual é seu nome, campeão? –perguntou ele, sorrindo ao ver o garoto limpar insistentemente o rosto. As lágrimas não paravam de cair.

-Yamamoto Takeshi Yoshi! –disse ele, bem alto, com o orgulho que um garoto poderia juntar em meio às lágrimas.

Abraçando-se, chorando, sorrindo, eles olharam para Kagome.

-Eles estão livres. –disse ela, pegando a mão de Inuyasha, que estava agora ao seu lado. –Todos eles, os que Naraku nos enganou pra que prendêssemos.

-Sim, eles estão livres. O que significa que vocês também estão, Kagome.

-Como assim? –perguntou ela, deixando-se ser virada e abraçada.

-Sem guerras. Sem responsabilidades. Você vai voltar a ser uma adolescente comum, namorada troféu do cara mais popular da escola.

-Mentira. O Miroku é mais popular que você.

-Ele tem vinte e três anos. Não estuda mais.

-Ah, é. Tinha esquecido.

Eles sorriram.

-Deus, como vocês são melosos. –Sango apareceu de repente, junto com Miroku. –Parabéns, Kagome. Parece que finalmente acabou. Demorou um ano para juntar todos os membros da geração mais recente das Rosas, mas com uma ajuda minha, quem não conseguiria?

-Ajuda nossa. –corrigiu Miroku.

-Tanto faz.

Eles riram. Era bom, pensou Kagome, voltar a ser normal. Voltar a ser apenas uma adolescente.

Ela encostou os lábios no rosto de Inuyasha, enquanto observava a família de Sayuri, apenas uma entre várias que se reuniam.

E sorriu.


	24. Novas Fanfics

Olá! Vim aqui ressucitar essa fanfic para deixar um aviso a quem quiser acompanhar outras fanfics (:

Uma Marca no Mundo está sendo postada agora junto com Ternura. As duas são em U.A.

MnM fala sobre Sango, uma garota de 17 anos que descobre que vai morrer, mas decide só desistir depois de ter vivido o bastante.

Ternura fala sobre a amizade entre quatro amigos: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango. É a história de vida, amizade e, como o próprio nome já diz, ternura. Fala das dificuldades enfrentadas por eles quando Kagome resolve ir embora, e sobre o desequilíbrio que o retorno dela causa. Conta a tragetória nem sempre heróica dos personagens, e seus sonhos.

Obrigada por tudo (:


End file.
